


Heal my wounds

by Rockstarthedragon



Series: Worlds collide [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red-centric, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Art, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parenting, Bad Writing, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blue Eyes, Bruises, Bugs & Insects, Candy, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Comfort Food, Cruelty, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Daddy Issues, Dark Character, Dark Past, Descent into Madness, Donuts, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, Dystopia, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Espionage, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Evil Plans, Explosions, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Poisoning, Food is People, Forbidden Love, Gore, Hair Dyeing, Happy Ending, Headaches & Migraines, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Hybrids, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Music, Interspecies Relationship(s), Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens (Invader Zim), Irkens are Terrible (Invader Zim), Isolation, Kings & Queens, Law Enforcement, Light Petting, Lols, Long-Term Relationship(s), Major Original Character(s), Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mommy Issues, Multi, Music, Musical References, Muteness, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nicknames, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Incest, Normal Life, Oh My God, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Outer Space, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Past Violence, Personal Canon, Personal Growth, Pheromones, Pink Floyd References, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twists, Poison, Poisoning, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rebirth, Sabotage, Sad, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scars, Science Fiction, Secrets, Self-Indulgent, Servants, Shock, Silent Protagonist, Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Snacks & Snack Food, Social Issues, Space Flight, Stars, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tattoos, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Long Night, This Is STUPID, Triggers, Trouble, Uniforms, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstarthedragon/pseuds/Rockstarthedragon
Summary: A human who worked in a snack factory is sold to an elite member of the Irken empire and is living on the massive. The tallest take a strange liking to her, much to her dismay and her owner's as well.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red/Original Character(s)
Series: Worlds collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768807
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. Welcome to machine

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for wasting your time with this horrible fanfic, I have just been wanting to write an invader Sim fanfic for so long. And there aren't many about the almighty tallest having a relationship with a human. So I got up and said "fine, I'll do it myself". 
> 
> This story does have some triggering moments and flash backs as well as a asshole Irken character who I made for the sole purpose of being an asshole.

"The one with the blue hair and ocular enhancements looks like it would be interesting to have on the massive" said the irken who was pointing a clawed finger at me. I looked at him and blinked my tired eyes, knowing that I would be a personal servant to this alien. He looked at the tags on the collar around my neck.

"Female, 21, 80 pounds and 5' 8" in height" read my seller as he smiled. I wanted to cry over the fact that I was being sold. It felt like yesterday I was outside in the fields running free. But now I was being sold to an elite irken for 430 monies. "She takes a little push to get working on stuff but after a few weeks she will work with no pestering" added my seller. "But she can get depressed and slow at times."

"Mm... I'll take her" said the irken who was looking me over. I didn't say anything. For the past seven years I have been working in a snack making facility and I was taught to be quite, take orders and listen. The scars on my forearms were a sign of the lessons I learned from getting out line, and they would be on me to the day I die.

The two irken exchanged paperwork and monies, my former owner ordered me to get my few belongings and to then follow the irken who bought me to his ship. I nodded and left to do as told. Humans who work in factories live in small cubes with an entire wall missing. They usually come in stacks of five and you need to use a special adjustable ladder that you type your cube number into to get to your room. It was usually big enough for a small cot, and a small rod to hang clothes on. When you change there is a curtain you can pull to allow yourself a small form of privacy.

I got all my clothes and what few nicknacks I had hidden away. Usually stuff from my life before the invasion, some I found on the factory floor and some were given to me by ex workers. I had kept them hidden in a ceiling light that I never bothered to turn on. Once I had everything I put them into a box from recycling and went to ship docking area.

The irken who bought me was waiting for me by the entrance.

"There you are, you took forever! Don't make me regret buying you." he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the ship he drove. He was touching the scars on my arms, which was making them sting like someone had put lemon juice on them. I wanted to cry and ask him to stop, but I was so trained to be quite that I didn't say a word and took the pain.

Once on board I sat down in a seat he had labeled "non-irken seat" and I sat there without saying anything. I knew my place and I didn't want to anger to my new master. From his height and outfit I could tell he must of an elite member and he spoke of the massive, and everyone under the irken empire's control knew only the elite were allowed on the massive. So I might have to work for the leaders of the empire, which didn't sit too well with me. I have heard stories of them throwing irkens they don't like out into the vacuum of space to die. If I mess up I'll explode in space.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ship lifting off the ground and beginning to take off. As we continued to go up i could see more and more of the Earth. Irkens and humans walking side by side. Some if the humans were walking free while others were enslaved. It was due to the unwanted policy. When a human child turns 13 they can be sent to be irken servents. This was due to lower the rate of children in poor households. But then parents used it to get rid of the children they didn't want to deal with.

"You don't talk much" said the irken which made me look at him. "Which is something I like in my servants. Be seen but never heard. I can appreciate that."

I bit my tongue a bit and watched as planets flew past us in the ship. Would I ever see the Earth again? Would I die in space? Will I grow old as a servant of the irken empire? What if they grew tired of me and sent to the breeding plants. I remember one of my former workers couldn't work anymore on the count of her injuries being to severe and she was sent to a breeding plant. The children there are born as servents and don't get a chance to earn their freedom. If I was forced to bare a child to only then have it ripped from me to then have another i would just end up broken. So I swore to never have kids.

As I pondered what my future had in store for me i saw a ship appear in the distance. It was the massive. And like its name sake it was massive. It was bigger then an ocean liner and looked like it could harbor an entire city in it. It took almost all my focus to not saw anything, and once we had landed I was greeted with irkens asking why a filthy blue haired human was on the ship.

"My fellow irkens. I have bought the most expensive species in the irken empire. A human! These creatures make great servants and are easy to manipulate. And this one doesn't even talk voluntarily." said my new master as he motioned to me. I nodded and looked down as I held my box of what few things I brought.

"I'll take its things to its room while it gets decontaminated." offered a female irken. I wasn't too sure but I sighed and handed them to her. She then left the room to where I guessed was where I would be sleeping.

An irken then escorted me to a strange chamber, then shut the door behind me, leaving me in there. A conveyor belt I had stepped on activated and I taken down a dark tunnel like the one from that speeches cartoon I saw when I was little. My old work uniform I wore from my job at the snack factory was removed and I was washed head to toe thoroughly. I was then given some vaccines before being given a new uniform that was similar to those the average irken civilian wore, but without the gloves and with shorter sleeves, the boots were just normal work shoes. My hair was groomed and then I was given goggles to replace my glasses.

When I came out of the chamber the irkens smiled upon seeing me.

"Wow! A human can be clean!" one of them said before a robot arm put a collar around my neck. "If they disobey the collar will shock them. It gets strong the more they disobey within a 24 hour period." fan fucking tastic.

"Now let us take you to your living space, then you will begin your new job on the massive." said my owner as he led me across the massive. It was small room, twice the size of the one i had back on earth which was already too small for me. But at least it was bigger and had more than a bed and clothes rod. This one had a chair and desk and even a door i could shut. It was already leagues better just because of the door! I almost said thank you to the irkens but when I opened my mouth i shut it. I shouldn't speak, everytime I do i always end up getting into trouble.

I go in and find my box on the bed, the door shuts behind me and when I turn around I see that for the first time in seven years, I am alone. I fall to my knees and tears well up in my eyes. I am alone! I can have privacy! I laughed and cried and coughed for what felt like hours. I was happy to at least have some time to myself. For about a third of my life i was deprived of this in the snack factory. Now I could have it!

Wiping my tears away I swallowed my joy and got to unpacking. I even had a small closet to put my clothes in. A drawer was where I put all my valuable items in. A necklace of a star, a toy duck, a small Godzilla figure, page from a children's book, a letter and a picture. Those were what I brought. Some other things were old things like springs, old keys, gears and even a few tools. So I put those in a separate drawer.

I sat down on bed, it had a blanket and a pillow, which I didn't have back on Earth. I could be warm when I sleep! I could be comfortable when I sleep! I played down in my new bed and it was so comfy that I almost fell asleep there. But I got back up knowing i would be needed as soon as I got too comfy. So I stretched and went back out the room, seeing my owner down the hall.

"Ok, now I will show you what your job is on the massive" he said as he lead me to cafeteria of the ship. I was going to cook food on the ship, which was a crew of around 200 irkens. I work for 12 hours, then an irken takes over for me to sleep and such. Back on Earth I had to working 18 hours and barely got sleep. I got ill often and it only led to me being put in charge of watching the younger workers.

I put on my apron and was sent to work, since I already made this food on a much larger scale in the factory I already knew how to cook it. And since I had other irkens to work with it was easyvto become a fitting cog in the machine. It was like being in the factory, but on a smaller scale. I could work with this.

That was until they showed up.

The almighty tallest.

I didn't want them to see me so I went to the back of the kitchen and worked with some dough that was going to be made into donuts, my back turned to the cafeteria so I didn't have to face them and I tried to maintain a low profile. In my head I was begging for them to not see me. I stuck out like a sore thumb here!

"Can we have our daily dose of donuts?" one of them said... Oh shit.I just went along with this and began to kneed the dough, made them into rings and baked them. Afterwards I out on the frosting and was told to bring them to the tallest. For fucks sake, I don't want to be close to the people who will get me killed the quickest! But I didn't say anything and brought out the donuts to the tallest.

Setting them on the table they didn't seem to notice me and I began to walk away. Wow, I'm in the clear!

"Hey, wait a minute. Get over here human!" the other one yelled. I turned to face them and both of them looked at me with a expression of curiosity and annoyance. I gulped and came over, both of them towered over me like gods. "Your an odd looking human, I didn't know they could have blue manes" the red one said as he pointed to my short blue hair. "I've only seen red, brown, yellow, black and gray. But blue?" he added before he took his two claws and ran them through my hair.

"Can I pet it too?" the purple one asked his red friend who rolled his eyes and let the purple one pet my hair. "So soft, and warm. Why is your mane so nice." he asked to me, and didn't really say anything. But he kept petting my hair and it felt kinda good, his claws weren't too sharp and it was slow and delicate. I found myself closing my eyes and smiling lightly, if I was a cat i bet i would be purring.

"Human! Get bac- oh, sorry my tallest" said my owner as he realized his leaders were petting me. "Sorry again, I just bought that human and I need them to make more snacks." he added before looking at me with anger.

"This human is yours Gorp? Well we have to say it is different from your other servants." said the red tallest as he took a bite of his donut. Other servants? Oh no, what happened to the others?

"Yeah, the stinking thing was wasting away in a snack factory. Just look at the scars it got from working there." my owner, Glorp pointed to my forearms. The tallest each took a hold of one of my arms and looked at the scars on them.

The looks on there faces seemed to be mixed, on one hand the seemed disgusted, and on the other the seemed almost transfixed. I turned my head away from the scars and mentally asked to return to the kitchen, I didn't want all of this attention on me. I could feel their red and purple eyes looking down upon me. But then I felt the line being drawn when one of them ran their finger across one of my scars. They are very sensitive, and when I feel something other than clothing or bandages touch them i end up having a panic attack.

My vision went blurry as I screamed and fell to floor, then crawled to the nearest corner to hide. My vision was blurry due to my tears and I choked on my own breath. Yet not a single word came out, I had taught myself to be silent to the point where I don't even make much noise when crying.

"What the!?" yelled an irken who saw the whole display. I kept hiding in the corner as I tried to calm myself down mentally.

"This is what humans call a 'panic attack' we just need to give her space" said another irken and I could hear them backing away enough for me to breathe. My panic got to the point to where I couldn't really think straight.

"Someone shut it up!" someone yelled, then I felt something hit my head, then it all went dark.

\--- --- ---

When I woke up I was in my new room and it was dark. I saw Glorp's ruby red eyes staring at me, and he didn't look very happy. I felt a pit in my stomach form as he got closer.

"You made me look like a fool in front of my leaders." Glorp's spoke as he loomed over me. "Your stunt backcthere of getting treated like a pet made it seem like you seek attention. I am the elite irken! I am more deserving of their attention than you!" his voice grew louder. He pulled out a remote and pushed the button.

I felt something similar to getting shocked by a piece of metal and it made me jump.

"Now hear me out. You will not get the attention of the tallest, you will not be petted and you won't seek their empathy. You are my human servant, understand?" he said. I nodded and he seemed pleased. "Good, now go fix me some popcorn and then you can take the rest of the day off to recover from your episode."

I needed and went to cafeteria again, and several irkens seemed to be looking at me. I tried to ignore them and got a bag of popcorn. The kettle needed some time to warm up so I stood near it and waited. As I watched the first kernels of popcorn begin to pop i could feel someone's presence behind me. Maybe it was Glorp trying to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't get anyone's attention. But once I had filled the bag with popcorn and turned around I saw it wasn't Glorp but one of the tallest, the purple one.

I gasped and almosted dropped the bag as he hunched down lower to look at me. Holding my breath I tried to slide out of his way. This seemed to of made him raise an eyebrow.

"Wait human, can I pet you again?" he asked and I turned to him as to shake my head. "Why not?"

I pointed to the shock collar and his expression showed a bit of shock as well. I turned to run back to Glorp, but then I felt the tallest put his hands on my shoulders. I whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes to let me go. But I could tell that he wanted me to stay.

"I just want to pet you again. I had no idea humans had such soft manes." the purple tallest said before he buried his face in my hair, which made me yelp and pull away from him. Please, I don't want to get into more trouble. His expression showed sadness and I knew that he would most likely get me killed. But I had work to do so I ran back to my room where Glorp was waiting.

"Took you long enough" he growled as he took the popcorn from my hands and took a bite. His face showed dissatisfaction with it. "Cold, and no salt!" he yelled before throwing it on the floor in disgust. I cowered before him and he pushed the button on the remote again, sending another shock through my body, but a bit stronger than before. He huffed and left my room. "I have business to attend to off the massive, stay here and clean my room before I return. And clean up the popcorn on your floor." he ordered before leaving the hallway.

I began to work on cleaning up the popcorn, putting it all in the bag. I hadn't eaten in a while so I ate the popcorn myself. On earth I only got one meal every day and was given only a quart of water once a week, it was due to irkens and free humans getting better meals and human servants getting the scraps no one wanted. Back in the factory we also had the double use of being living trash cans. If food fell on the floor we ate it so nothing was wasted. I remember when the whole candy machine exploded and every scrambles around to get some extra food. People got stomped on and a few straight up died while trying get some food. I had stayed behind and waited for the madness to stop before getting what few pieces remained.

It could get scary in the factory at times, sometimes workers would beat each other up from stress and there were cases of all sorts of assault. It soon led to males and female being divided and all the workers under 18 being put to work in a different part of the building. So many children had been injured from working there, burns, scars and blindness were common. If a human had to many injuries and couldn't work anymore that also led to being sent to a breeding plant.

And once a human had been exhausted of all use the would be harvested. It usually means their major organs and blood were taken and donated to be used for operations to save other humans. And it once led to an over abundance of organs and blood for hospitals which lead to an alternate option that is so far only a rumor. The alternative is to be a human lab rat and be experimented on. Either way both were scary.

Once I had eaten all my popcorn I took the paper bag and tore it to be a flat piece of paper. Taking it to my desk I grabbed a pen i found on the factory floor and began to doodle. I love to draw, it was what I wanted to do before I became a servant. I remember back in school both humans and irkens would learn academics together. I was even told that in college not only did you have to draw a nude human but also a nude irken. But I didn't get to go to college.

I found myself drawing the various irkens I met today. Glorp was in the corner eating popcorn while the tallest were on a throne made of donuts. The female irken who showed me some form of kindness by taking my things to my room was given wings and a halo. And my old owner from the factory was being held over a fire. I mostly draw funny little fantasies to relieve stress and vent my emotions. But sadly my drawings never lasted long. Every week when we took out our trash it was inspected so no one would sneak out. And one time a doodle of mine was received as a threat and I was punished. Ever since then I also ate my drawings.

Tearing off one little piece at a time I ate the paper that my drawings were on. It tasted of butter and ink. Soon my little fantasy I drew was gone and I went to go clean up Glory's room. It was east to find on a map of the massive and I went to grab cleaning supplies.

When I had a bag of spray cleaners and rags i made my way back to Glory's room when I saw the tallest walking towards me, looking at me. I knew it, his friend told on me and now I was going to die. I sighed and kept walking, stopping once he was in front of me. He looked at me for a few moments and I tried to not look him in the eyes. But then he took one my hands and looked at my scars again. His eyes traced them closely and his eyes narrowed.

"How long have you had these?" he asked. I looked away and held up seven fingered. "Seven? Days? Months? Years" I nodded to the last one and his antenna stood up. "Why don't you talk?" he asked. I said nothing and whimpered as I tried to get back to work. He then grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back to him. He was hovering lower to the floor and my head was against his chest plate.

Please, just let me go.

He ran his claws through my hair and I wanted to cry. I have work to do, I needed to go.

"Your safe with us, we won't hurt you." he hummed softly. But I yelped and pushed him away. He saw the distress on my face and his antenna dropped. So I ran away to Glorp's room to start cleaning. Why can't they leave me alone? They're everywhere I go! I thought they would hate me the moment they saw me. But instead they see me as some animal to pet. Maybe I should get this cleaning done and then go hide in my room.


	2. Another brick in the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, incident involving candy and death of both human and irken a like

It woke up feeling like crap, my head was pounding and it felt like some had sat on me. Grumbling a bit i got over to the cleansing tube in my room and stepped in. It did what the chamber did but on a smaller scale and not as harsh. I was given a clean outfit for the day and went over to the screen on my wall to see if I had any updates. There didn't seem to be as much work as I was used to, usually I had about 15 things to do, but now I had only seven. So I might have free time. 

Getting a printed list of my chores I headed out. Most of them were snack based and and within the cafeteria so I would mostly be in one place all day. It could be simple day. 

Once I was in the kitchen of the cafeteria I began to cook the different snacks that were listed on the piece of paper. The other irkens working with me played a role in cooking, from storing dough to frosting baked goods we all played a part. And I was another brick in the wall. 

I just hope the tallest don't feel like snacking today. 

Boy was I wrong. They literal came running over screaming at each other about something. I tried to hide via ducking but the red on pointed at me.

"Human! Get over here! Help us sort this out!" he yelled. Oh god the attention was unbearable! I should just get this over with so I can get back to being invisible. I left the kitchen and walk over to their table. On it was two different donuts. "Which one is better?" asked the red tallest as he pointed to the two pastries. 

Are you serious? All of this over which was better? I sigh and take a bite of the one with red frosting, it reminded me of cherries. It brought a sense of nostalgia to mind. Back when I was little before I was a servant I had a cherry tree in my backyard and I would spend hours sitting under it eating them.

"See Red, your donut is bad! It made the human leak from her eyes!" yelled the purple one as I was snapped out of flashback. I was crying. Quickly I wiped my tears away and got to eating the other donut. It had purple frosting and when I took a bite out of it there was grape jelly inside. 

Yet another memory came to mind. One time I had visited my grandfather and he made wine out of grapes. One time I got curious and went down to the wine cellar to taste some of what I thought was fancy grape juice. Boy was I wrong. About an hour later my grandfither found me on the floor shitfaced. 

"Yours isn't any better!" yelled the red tallest and I noticed I was crying again. I missed my grandfather, he was about the only one to show me love. 

"Well, which one did you like?" both the tallest asked in unison. I blinked and remembered what I was doing. I shrugged and held up both, I liked them both.

"Wait, are you saying both?" asked the purple one and I nodded. The two tallest looked at each other and then shrugged. I got up to return to the kitchen, but then I saw both the tallest look at each other and whisper to each other. What are they talking about. "Hold on human" the purple one said before pulling out a tablet and pointing to a random irken. "You, take her place!" wait what!? They were going to have a random irken take me place? The purple tallest scribbled on the tablet and tore my cookwear off me and threw them to the irken. 

"Your coming with us" the red tallest said as he picked me up like a potato sack and carried away, his purple clad partner following suit. 

I was taken to the main bridge of the massive, where the pilots and navigators were. There two chairs, I assumed they were for the tallest. The purple one took his seat and the red one soon followed. Then they turn to look at me and then back to each other. 

Then one of them ordered for a table drone to get a chair for me. The table drone ran off and then came back with a foldable chair one would use in their backyard. What was it doing on a spaceship? 

I didn't protest and sat down in it. In front of me i watched as we passed by stars, nebula and even planets! I was in awe of these celestial bodies. Back on Earth when I was a free human I would read about space and ask the irken in my classes what it was like to go through space. Well, they didn't like me asking them so many questions and yelled for me to shut up. 

"Lovely isn't it?" asked the purple tallest as he rubbed my back. I nodded and smiled at the sights before us. For a few moments the silence continued.

"Do you have a name?" the red tallest question caught me off guard and I turned to look at him. He seemed curious and I didn't know what to say. My name from when I was free mocked me to this day, and the number i was given at the factory 72940q7-k was a mouthful that also mocked me. So I remained silent.

I could feel the tallest look at me with their red and purple orbs. One of them (I think the red one) ran his hand through my blue hair.

"We'll call you 'blu'." said the purple one as another hand joined in petting my hair. I turned to look at them. It was a lovely and simple name. I loved the color blue, it was why I took the blue hair injection back when I was ten. It was a injection made by Professor Membrane that changes hair color. I even remember getting the blue blood one just for fun and thinking it would make me royalty. Well, it only made my blood blue, which is cool I guess. 

I nodded happily and looked at them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Blu, I am Purple"

"And I am Red" 

Wow, their names matched their colors. 

"And you shouldn't be scared around us. And it's ok to talk." Red told me. I felt the air in my throat turn into a rock and I swallowed it. Talk? 

I hadn't spoken a word in years. I had somewhat forgotten I could talk. Sure I scream and yelp but talk? Had I even forgotten how to speak? What do i even say after years of being mute? 

"Unless your not comfortable talking." Purple suggested as he rubbed my back. I guess he had a point. I didn't feel very comfortable talking. Plus my voice died long ago, when I gave up fighting and just became another brick in the wall. 

We all sat there, watching the cosmos fly by. Calming irken music played in the background and I felt relaxed. In fact I fell asleep there, and when I woke up I found myself in Red's lap. 

Was this affection? I had forgotten what it felt like, no love was ever present in the stone cold factory. I wanted to stay there in his lap and sleep peacefully there forever. 

"Can I hold Blu now?" Purple asked before carefully picking me up and putting me in his lap. He smelled like candy where as Red smelled like spices. Do irkens have colognes? If so they have a good choice of it. I smiled and buried my face in his chest, much to his surprise. But he smiled and rubbed my back. 

Maybe I could find a way to sneak time with the tallest and feel some form of love. That is all I want, and it can't be too much to ask for, right?

For a while we watch the universe pass us by and the tallest took turns holding me. When they ate snacks they would share with me. Soon I experienced yet another thing I had forgotten. I wasn't hungry, I actually had a full stomach. I was being fed so much food that for the first time in years I had a full stomach. It was such a strange feeling too, at first i thought I my stomach would explode. But I kept eating, my instinct to keep eating was stronger than my brain telling me I can't have more. 

Back in the factory you had to eat every little bite you could, even if what you ate was junk food, you would be burning those calories away and weather the food you ate was healthy or not didn't matter, what mattered was that you had calories in your system. So you would eat every bite you got, like your paper plate clean then eat the paper plate just to have extra calories. 

Most meals in the factory were small. A quarter of a tea cup of cooked white rice, a quarter of a slice of bread, three grapes and a piece of broccoli with some beef jerky that was said to be similar to what the pirates ate back in the day. You only got this meal once a day at 12 PM and I remember some people fighting others for food. 

My first few months I had so much food stolen from me that I had become skin and bones. The irkens in charge thought I took a hunger strike and force fed me through a tube. Once I was back to my normal health i became more aggressive towards the other works and defended myself with the aggressiveness of a badger. Hissing and biting to protect my food. I would eat what little i got as quickly as I could, even forgetting to chew sometimes. 

However I then got cocky and began to steal from those weaker than me. If I saw someone smaller than me I would take their food and have it to myself. I kept doing this, and even though I felt guilty I always reminded myself that it was either you eat or you starve. However I realized this was wrong and stopped. I didn't steal food from others and didn't let people steal from me. 

I build my own walls to protect myself. I didn't letter anyone in as to protect myself. You couldn't really trust anyone in the factory, weather they were human or irken. 

"Blu, do you want another donut?" asked purple as he held the pastry to me. I nodded and ate it happily. I knew I might get sick later but for now i wanted to catch up on seven years worth missing food. "Wow, do you have a Florpus hole for a stomach?" he asked as I practically inhaled it. He put a hand on my stomach which felt a bit bloated right now, and he rubbed it a bit. My stomach grumbled a bit and this made the tallest antenna stand up and Purple poked my stomach. "Is something in there" he asked as he ran his finger across my stomach. 

And his finger found my belly button which kinda freaked him out. 

By kinda I mean he pulled up my suit and looked to see what it was. And then he poked his finger into it again. 

"What is that?!" Purple asked and I saw Red blush a... Well... Bright red.

"Purple, it's rude to look at someone's privates!" Red practically yelled. Did he seriously thing Purple was touching me... Wow, Red either has a lack of understanding for human anatomy or he has a dirty mind. Purple blushed and put my shirt back down. 

"I'm sorry Blu" purple apologized and I couldn't help but chuckle. He was just curious and it kinda made him cute. Not to mention that next to blue and green, purple was one of my favorite cool colors, and red was my favorite warm color. 

I yawned and hugged onto purple like a koala, my eyes growing heavy and sleep consuming my mind. I guess a nap wouldn't hurt.

\--- --- ---

I was in the factory once more, pulling down the candy press to put letters into the chocolate bars. It was dangerous machine you wouldn't want to get your hand caught under, it would break every bone to the point to where they looked like used up tubes of toothpaste. 

A new dozen chocolate bars paused under the press and I pulled it down, a small amount of heat coming from it. It melted the bars just enough to engrave the irken letters onto them. 

I was on a conveyor belt that made the chocolate bars, across from me was the hard candy molds were hot candy paste was put into molds. And across from them was where the gummy rats were made. And so on and so forth. I had the sweets shift today and it was so far an ok day. I found a bag of chips and got to eat those.

But as I kept pressing the mold I heard the rumble of metal. I turned to the source of the sound and saw the machine that helped dispense the molten candy paste was rumbling. The irken at the control panel then looked at the monitor with raised antenna, he then pushed the emergency button, the alarms went off.

"It's gonna blow! Run!" he screamed as all 200 of began to scramble in fear. People tried to get through the doors, both human and irken alike, but it was like having sand go through a funnel, only so many of us could get through so quickly. Some people got trampled and I saw red on the floor as I sprinted. I saw people on the ground beside me, as well as lower class irkens who were unlucky. 

The rumbling grew and a hiss could be heard, it made the panic worsen as screams grew louder and people began to pack through the door butt and gut. I felt hands punch my sides and feeling like I was stuck between two rocks. I saw a irken on the ground before me, his eyes were a shade of blue like mine and it made time freeze for me. 

In that moment we locked eyes and he looked at me, his blue orbs begging for help to stop the trampling upon his body. I knew that even though irkens could be mean that not all of them were evil, and they just like any animal can beg without words. Yet the crowd pushed me along and before I knew it i had lost sight of the poor irken. 

The last few rumbles of the machine went off and then an explosion went off. A sickeningly sweet mixture of apple, berries, grapes and watermelon filled my nose as a screams of pain then filled my ears. Slowly the smell of burned flesh also filled my nosed. A sizzling sound slowly let itself be known as the candy paste cooled and everyone had left, leaving only a few of us. I was so sandwiched that when the blast hit me it only got a few drops of the molten candy onto my skin and my ears were ringing. I was close to being a lollipop on legs.

I had to know if that one irken was ok. So I went back to the doorway and my nose was invaded by a foul odor. The paste on the floor was almost like tar and it stuck to my work boots. Steam rose from it like a sauna and it didn't smell good either. 

As I made my way through the door I saw a bump covered in the paste. I made my way over to it, and despite the colors of the paste mixing to a sickly brown color, I could see green under the paste. Some of his skin had burned to a dark green and his blue eyes had almost melted from the sheer heat of the explosion. 

I should of acted quicker, I could of actually done something!

Even though I don't like other people that doesn't mean I should let others die! Death sucks and knowing I could of done something to save this little guy haunts to me to this day. 

By now it was too late. The heat had melted the wires in his PAK and it would be impossible to recover him. The paste had cooled and hardened, making it like stone. It formed webs on corners and was even dripping a bit from the ceiling. I continued forward and got back into the large room I had been in minutes prior. 

The tank for the paste was now in the shape of a metal flower, dripping still warm paste of its petals like rain water. Steam filled the room, creating a fog of sorts. The same brown covered the walls and even the ceiling. 

But what scared me most was seeing more bumps like that of the irken. Those were the bodies of those who were not lucky enough to escape in time, or those who had died from the trampling they got from the crowd. The hot air made my eyes water a bit, that and the sight was not a pleasant one. Just death, the death of both humans and irken alike. Death did not discriminate today, everyone lost something.

The fans in the ceiling rumbled to life, flakes of hardened paste fell like hail during a storm, falling to the ground and making a sand of candy. The cool air made what paste was still molten solidify more quickly, which made my boots stick to the floor. But with enough elbow grease I pulled one of them free, the other was just too deep in the candy. At least we we would get our boots replaced soon. 

Once I get back to the room everyone escaped into I saw there was more than death that happened today. People had severe burns on their flesh and some were blinded from the candy paste getting their eyes. Others had so much molten candy in their hair they would need it chiseled off and them be shaved. Some had entire parts of their bodies covered in molten candy, and later those limbs we amputated. Some people were not able to work again and were sent to the breeding plants, and those who were in to much pain to reproduce were then sent to be harvested.

Once we were given good bills of health over the course of a day we were sent to go work on making potato chips, not even given special help for our trauma. 

That day slips into my dreams often, and no matter what I do in my dreams that irken always dies. It is a horrible cycle that my sleeping mind endures, and I am almost forced to relive that horrible day. 

When will it break?

\--- --- ---

When I woke up I found myself in a odd place. It was a red and purple bed, which was three times the size of a king sized bed, with dozens of fluffy pillows and blankets. I sat up and looked around the room. It had soft red and purple lights, and a large screen which looked like the largest TV ever. There was a giant circular couch with more comfy pillows on it. But the one that caught my eyes was the windows.

Right outside the windows I could see a purple and orange planet down below, and its two suns off in the distance. To the left I could also see a green gas giant with rings like those of Saturn. I had never really seen them this close before, sure be flew past planets but it seemed like I could just take an escape pod and go down there.

I could possibly escape! 

All I had to do was take a pod and go down to that planet, I could live off the wildlife there and startover! I could build a house and be free. No longer a servant to irkens! 

Freedom!

I could be free!

But then, I would be leaving Purple and Red. They had showed me kindness and feed me, gave me a new name and took care of me. If I left them it would be a really mean move, after all they gave me I would be stabbing them in the back if I left them to go live in the wilderness of a planet with an atmosphere i most likely couldn't breath. Even though my mother sucked she at least taught me to be grateful for the gifts others gave me. And if I left I would be just as bad as my mother. 

I sigh and sit back down on the bed before crawling under the covers and snuggling into a pillow. It was so comfy that it seemed like this bed was made for gods. 

As I slowly began to fall back to sleep i heard two figures approach the bed before climbing in as well. I knew who they were and I didn't say anything, I let them get into the bed with me. Soon I was sandwiched between the two tallest as both put their arms around me. Their warmth was welcome and I could feel one of them nuzzle my neck whilst purring. 

I felt safe, like no one could hurt me now. With this i felt my body relax unlike it has in years and I turned into a puddle of jelly. 

I will be alright, I will be safe these two by my side. Not even my owner Glorp can stand up to them. Things will finally be ok.

And with that, I slept without the nightmare of the factory accident. Instead I dreamed of a I had all but forgotten. It was a small forest in a valley surrounded by mountains, flowers of all colors littered the ground and fruit was on every tree. It was a forest my grandfather took me to years ago. It was a peaceful place that one could feel safe in. No political issues, no war and no sorrow allowed. Just the song of nature and a great view of the milky way on a cool summer night.

Perhaps one day I will return to that haven.


	3. Comfortably numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness and slow recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took forever, I had school, stress and got sick with a virus and literally thought I was going to die :D
> 
> And thanks for the support so far. I love seeing what people think of this story and it really helps motivate me. This story is very personal to me and it helps to write it. This chapter is a bit darker since we find out what Blu's scars really are and their is also more of Glorp being a asshole.

I felt sick.

My eyes were watery, I couldn't breathe and everything was too hot. Despite the countless vaccines and antibiotics in human food we still got sick, and it was usually bad. Since we had strong immune systems we didn't really catch the cold anymore, but then there was Mesora, a illness that if left untreated can make the brain rot away. I always got scared of catching it. 

So, I hit my sick button to tell my owner I was sick. I got scanned and sure enough I had an infection, which would require medicine and a few days off. I was basically to be isolated as all the air i breathed that was contaminated was sent into the vacuum of space. Every hour a special sanitary gas was put into the room and robotic arms would be like doctors as I was ordered to stay in bed. 

It was kind of like room service but it was just to make me well enough to work again. And the heat was unbearable, I was sweating buckets. And it didn't help that every few hours I got my cold medicine injected into me and then got scanned again. But I guess they don't want irkens to catch it either. It isn't unheard of for irkens to freak out when there is a sickness on a ship, they are so used to a clean environment that when they get sick they kind of don't know what to do, so they had doctoring robots installed so a doctor doesn't need to be called and make a long trip. 

I got up and went to my meal station. It worked like a coffee vending machine. It would either drop a bowl, plate or cup and then you select what you want on a screen. It was mostly irken snacks, but there was a human side menu. Since the tallest got visits from human ambassadors they had to out human food into the system. It was mostly simple stuff like salads, sandwiches, instant noodles and soups. 

I got a bowl of potatoe and what irkens call "beef" when it's in reality like a fake vegan meat made from plants or something. But it was nice and salty, what my throat could use now. I added a cup of water to my meal and watched as the machine poured warm steaming soup into a disposable bowl and fill a paper cup with clean water. Since irkens can't stand the pollution in earth water they filter it out like crazy. 

The soup in the end was nice and it helped me get some strength back. With some really tasty jell-o for dessert I could walk on my own two feet without worry. Still had a stuffy nose but all I had to do was wear a mask. 

My station decontaminated me once more before administering more stupidly powerful irken medicine. Then I was given a mask with a respirator and my goggles. I was also given a isolated task to do, one far from other irkens.

Watch the incinerators. 

The massive is almost a moving city and so i makes a lot of garbage. And to make extra fuel it burns its trash for fuel. The carbon is filtered for clean air, the metal is sent off to be recycled on a scrap planet and the rest is burned and sent of into space. Since only a few irkens are willing to work in the incinerators I would work there today instead of the kitchen.

But just as I was about to sign out for my shift it was overwritten, meaning I couldn't go there. Instead I got a note telling me to rest, it was signed from the tallest. I smiled at this, they must of known somehow. Then a tube opened up in the ceiling which a box fell out of.

"Our daily crew check told us you were sick. So we decided to give you time off work and to send you some treats" said a note on the box, it was written in red and purple ink. Upon opening the box I saw it had bright blue sugar cookies, a sketchbook, pencils and a strange blue alien plush toy. I smiled and hugged the plushie, it was so soft and quite large too. 

The tallest really did care, and if it weren't for my sinuses acting up I would be crying tears of joy. Someone cares about my well being. Not even Glorp cares about me this much. 

Eating my sugar cookies I began to draw in my new sketchpad. I decided to make a gift for the tallest. I drew red and purple the best I could from memory, and with some old crayons I had I gave them color. 

I hope they like it

\--- --- ---

An irken doctor came to my room a while later, and he was wearing a hazmat suit. irken have actual doctors came around to see if the patient is actually well just in case there is a flaw in the machine's coding. It had happened before, and it has led to people and irkens to their deaths. I can still remember hearing a horror story where a human was mistaking marked as irken and when the doctor AI scanned them and saw they were human it caused the machine to start cutting off limbs, remove organs and replace them with irken equivalents, even drilling into their back to give them a PAK. And since humans and irkens have entirely different biochemistry it led to the patient dying from shock due to the pain being so horrible.

No one knows if the story is true, but knowing how even irken AI can be more A than I, it wouldn't surprise me if the story was based on an actual incident. 

"Your cold seems to be gone, but eat some of dried fruit and drink more water to strengthen your immune system." said my doctor as he held a scan over my forearm to scan a blood vessel. "If you humans had a PAK you wouldn't have such weak immune systems." he mumbled as he looked on the scanner's screen. I can't tell you how much I have heard irkens say that.

Sure, humans can be connected to PAKS if the PAK was made for them, but the idea of having my brain probed and prodded so it could then be downloaded to a PAK then attached to my back does not sound good to me. I don't care if it has all sorts of cool gadgets, a jetpack or a cassette player, something about them seems odd. 

But I said nothing as the doctor filled my status screen and signed it, then he left. After a few minutes I got my first assignment of the day. I was to clean up the west halls. It seemed simple actually. 

Before stepping into my dressing station when I saw a new outfit had added. A screen lets me select different outfits depending on my job. If I had to go outside into space I got a spacesuit, if I need to cook i get a cooking outfit. But the new option i had was like my standard work uniform, which was no different from an irken uniform, but now it was blue. My favorite color. 

Curious, I selected it and stepped into the station. It changed me out of sleepwear and into the new uniform. Not only was it blue but it was also softer, the old pink one was kinda itchy around seems and was made of a stiff fabric, like a cheap felt. But now this one was softer but it also moved better, and it stretched a bit, which is helpful since I have to move around a lot and this work uniform was the base of the rest of my work clothes. Was this another gift from the tallest? If so then I love it!

When I worked in it the fabric didn't leave my skin looking red and it made things easier to do. I was going to start wearing this instead of my normal uniform. 

My day continued with a better attitude than usual and it seemed like I finished earlier as well. And once I signed off I got a message from the tallest to meet them in their private quarters. I smiled at this and got my drawing I made for them before almost running down there. Being around them made me feel better since they showed that they actually cared for me. 

A small part of me still feared upsetting them and getting punished, but maybe at least I was getting car in some form. It's kinda like getting salt water after going through a dessert, while it can be dangerous to drink the salt water you wouldn't care since you haven't had water in a long time. 

Once I got to their room the two guards immediately stopped me.

"Whoa whoa, what does a monkey like you think your doing? Go away" said one of them as he held up some weird laser gun. The other one just stared me down. 

Before I could think of a solution the tallest opened the door and saw me, which made the three of us smile.

"Blu! Your here!" cheered Purple as he came over to me and picked me up. I was like four feet off the ground and he was nuzzling me. I could hear Red chuckling as the guards looked on in confusion. "Are you feeling better?" Purple put his hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever.

"Bring her in, it's warmer in here." suggested Red and Purple brought me into their room. It was just the way I remembered it. Purples and reds everywhere. But them i saw something on the bed. 

A few human-sized pillows in varying shades of blue. They were between the red and purple pillows on the bed. When I saw this i felt my face heat up a bit. They gave me a spot in their bed. 

"Ah. You saw the spot we gave you" said Red as he floated over and patted the pillows that were meant for me. "We know servant beds aren't the best so we decided to let you use our bed if you have trouble sleeping." 

Then purple jumped onto the bed, grabbing a purple stopped unicorn shaped pillow. "And it's like sleeping in a nebula!" he stated. I just looked at them. 

Why are they so nice to me? I don't know why they like me. But I feel like I have been given so much for so little. Don't get me wrong, I was greatful for everything, but now they seemed to giving more then I could ever expect. 

"Is something wrong Blu?" asked Red. I snapped out of it and shook my head then climbed into the bed. It was just as Purple described. "Um... Can I see your scars?" Red asked. I looked at him with a bit of fear in my face. Was he going to touch them again? I had a panic attack last time! But then I saw this was holding a scanner, so maybe he wanted to see what they were. After a few moments I held up my arm and he took my hand while Purple held me close to him. 

Red scanned my scars and looked at the screen. His antenna dropping more and more as he read it. He them showed it to Purple and I could hear the purple clad tallest gasp. 

"I thought this kind of damage was outlawed, but I guess I was wrong." Purple stated in shock. I can't blame them for it. 

"It's disgusting! We're going to have to talk to the entire factory committee and have them explain this!" said Red in disgust over what my scars really were. 

They now knew they were tally marks.

I could feel the tears start to pour down my face, which made them go quite again. Purple ran his hand down my back and tried to wipe my tears away despite it hurting him.

"Blu, it isn't your fault" said Purple as he pulled me closer to him. Red got onto the bed as well holding a ball of black fabric. 

Then he slid long black fingerless gloves onto my forearms, covering my scars. And they didn't hurt anymore now! I touched my forearm and it didn't send my mind into panic. 

"I swear to the control brains we will get to the bottom of this Blu." said Red as he took one of my hands and then kissed it. My entire face heated up and my heart raced. I was being treated like a lady and not a servant! This was so strange but I welcomed it, and in return i gave Red a kiss on the forehead which only seemed to heat up the area I kissed him and not burn him like I expected.

"Hey! I wanna be kissed too!" cried Purple as he held me like a teddy bear. I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. 

\--- --- ---

When Glorp came back he came to my room first thing and when he saw that I had been sick he was not happy. I could practically see his anger surround him like an aura and I swear he could of gone super sayin at any point. 

"You stupid monkey! Getting sick and resting on the job! I bought you to work! Not to lay around eating!" Glorp yelled at me and stomped into my room. I had hidden my gifts away so he couldn't take them from me. His eyes stared me down before I hpfelt his hand meet my face through a slap.

He had just backhanded me which was enough to knock me into a wall and hit my head against it. I saw stars for a moment as he got closer to me. I couldn't really understand him for a few moments, but if I had to guess it was more insults.

"You humans are so lazy! And you think your better then us because of your weaker bodies that need more care! And look at you! Blue hair and blue blood! You had cosmetic enhancements, which are useless! With you humans it's all about looks!" Glorp ranted before punching me the gut, making me fall to the floor. "All you humans do is sleep! Sleep sleep sleep! Get sick! Wallow in self pity! Whoa is me, I'm so sick!"

Then I felt a light shock as Glorp pushed a button on the collar's remote. And then he pushed it again, the next shock being stronger. Then again, and again again. Soon my hair was standing up and I remember having convulsions on the floor. 

After what felt like hours it all stopped and Glorp had left while my entire body was freaking out. I stayed on the floor, unable to move, I had no strength to get up now. 

I hated Glorp. 

All he wants to do is hurt me. Is this what happened to his previous servants? Did he harm them so much that he either got bored or... Killed them. Oh dear Lord. I need to figure out how to get my freedom back! Humans not born as servants can get their freedom back if someone above them in power can buy it. 

Could the tallest help me? They were the leaders of the irken empire, surely they can help me! 

I need to be free!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, in the future Glorp will get everything he deserves. So please, give me ideas as to what to do with him >:3


	4. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing day turns awkward, flashes of the past haunts Blu, and a few dark secrets are revealed. And who was the odd kid from 7 years ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: depictions of blood and abuse

3 years ago...

"Alright wake up you filthy meat bags! Get your shower and off to work!" a loud masculine voice woke me up and made me hit my head against the ceiling of my "room". My forearm stung with pain as I looked over the makeshift bandage I made with toiletpaper I stole, the blood on it had turned indigo and brittle, meaning it was a wise idea to remove them. The the dried up paper has now gotten stuck to the three new scars on arm and it hurt to remove it.

Great, bleeding again, I thought as new blood began to come out the cut. At least I was about to get a shower, that would clean these disgusting things out. I got my work suit and headed out. The showers were like those locker rooms in highschool, but if they removed the lockers and put in more showers. You had to wait your turn to get clean and our boss doesn't like that so you only get five minutes in the shower, once your time is up the water turns off. Doesn't help that it is also ice cold and is full of bad smelling soaps.

I put my uniform on a hook in the shower then pulled down a blind to keep it dry. I got undressed and put it on the hook as well. Pushing a button made water fall from the showerhead above, the cold water shocked my body a bit, but I got to scrubbing my hair and then everything else, you cannot waste time here. 

For the remaining time I let the water run over the cuts I got, turning the water blue. Soon the water turned off and the blow dryers turned on, drying me instantly. Then I proceeded to get dressed and threw my night clothes into a laundry cart. 

Next I went to the clock in area, I took my card and had it stamped by a machine. Now it was time to work. The machine said i was going to be working on the dough for baked sweets, specifically donuts. Then I went to the bakery wing and a irken told me to go over to the mixer.

"Your job to monitor the dough. If it needs more water, give it water. If it needs more flour, put in more flower." he said as he pulled out a small clump of dough and squished it. "Needs to have a consistency like this. Once you have it push this button and it"mm be put on the belt, then you work on the next batch." he said, to which i nodded and got up on the step ladder, next to me were two large plastic buckets, one with flour and the other with water. 

The first bell rung and the mixer turned on, and every ten minutes I would check the dough and either add flour or water. For hours i stop atop the step ladder and poured the flour and water into the large mixing bowl. My legs got shaky after seven straight hours of work and the overseeing irken saw this.

"Hey! Blue freak! Don't being shaking on us this early into the day!" he yelled as he stood next to me. I nodded to him and he looked me over, judging me. "You've got nine hours left, don't let your legs give out" he added before leaving. 

Whelp, looks like I was going to be here for a while, I thought to myself. 

So I forced myself to make a lot of dough for the baked goods. By the end of my shift I felt like I didn't even have legs anymore, I was just floating and my legs moved robotically, though a shaky robot. Once the irken from before saw I was done he ordered me to go on break, to which I was happy to do. 

On my bed I removed my work boots and stretched my feet which were swollen. A happy sigh came from me as I laid back on my bed and spread out my limbs. Sure my break was going to be short but I didn't care, it was better than nothing. I could feel bones pop throughout my body as I stretched out, and my legs now felt like jelly, but I could still mister up strength to walk. 

Just as I got my boots back on i heard the sound of something falling over. I got curious and climbed out of cube to investigate. It seemed to be coming from one of the closets, so I check them.

In the corner of one of the closets was one of my female coworkers, sobbing and gripping her slightly chubby stomach. Her face was red and drenched in sweat. I thought that he must have been hurt so I ran over to her. 

Then I saw the saw the blood coming out between her legs. 

"H-h-help me!" she pleaded as she grabbed her stomach again. 

Oh God...

She was giving birth!

I got a bunch of towels from a nearby shelf and played them down between her legs, I didn't know what to do so I was going to try. 

"What on Irk is going on in here!?" yelled one of the Irken bosses as he walked in. I ran over to him and pulled him into the room, I was going to need all the help I could get. I put his hand in hers and I immediately heard a snap! But I didn't care as I got a bucket of water to wash the baby in and got more towels ready. "Is she having a smeet?!" he asked me as I set the bucket down and glared at him. 

My coworker pushed and pushed, and for an hour she cried out in pain as her labor dragged on. But by the end of it other coworkers and Irken were watching in disbelief, one offers the poor lady some water and others were wondering who the father was. 

Soon, the baby arrived. But it wasn't a normal infant.

It had splotches of green all over it's skin, and a deformed nose. One ear was shriveled while there was merely a hole where the other should be. The hands has four fingers twisted to look like two and the toes were twisted as well. Two tuffs of hair surrounded the knotted and twisted antenna atop its head. 

I picked the baby up in a towel and it didn't move, it didn't cry or anything. My coworker grabbed the baby from me and checked to see if anything was in it's mouth. But then she realized that something was wrong and began to try reviving the child. The Irken next to her was in complete shock over the condition of the baby, as was everyone else. 

I left the room unable to bare the sight of my coworker trying to revive her child, and after cleaning the blood off my hands I sat on my cot wide eyed. I didn't even know irkens could reproduce and suddenly one is born. But why was it dead? Was it my fault? Was it stillbirth of miscarriage? Did it die due to being a hybrid? Did this mean she fucked an Irken? Who was the father then?

Later I watched as Irken medics examined the infant and upon them opening it's eyes I froze. 

It had the same eyes as the Irken who died from the candy explosion, a deep sea blue. Few irkens have blue eyes, and he was the only one i ever saw with those eyes. Was this his child? Before anymore could be said the Irken medics took the child away for a Irken funeral, since he had Irken DNA he was able to be buried with other irkens. But his mother who called him "Timothy" coups not attend due to both her workload and being human.

It's upsetting she can't even go to her own child's funeral. It pissed me off that after all of the pain she went through she can't even say good bye, it wasn't her fault she was human. 

Maybe irkens truly were cruel.

\--- --- ---

"Blu?" asked Purple as I slowly woke up, my head pounding. Another nightmare, all I ever have are nightmares. But that one always my skin crawl with how uncanny the smeet looked, and knowing it was a cross of my species and an Irken made me think, how many other people had children with irkens? How many survived or are they all doomed to be deformed stillbirths? 

"Blu?" asked Purple again as he our a hand on my shoulder, so I opened my eyes and looked at him, concern was written over his face. "Did you have another nightmare?" he asked and I nodded, seemingly upsetting him. I wish I could just to the tallest, they have given me so much and yet i am still broken. I have tried to speak, but only the voice of someone who died inside me years ago comes out, not even forming the simplest of words. I need to get my freedom from Glorp and to thank the tallest, but my voice has lost meaning. 

Perhaps good old pen and ink could work? Most irkens can use the human alphabet so surely I could write a message. 

"Blu, maybe we should take you somewhere that you can relax, how about we go to Spaland?" Purple offered and I looked up at him. The offer was generous, and maybe a few hours of relaxing treatments won't hurt. I nodded and Purple squealed with joy as he picked me up and carried me away. "Your gonna love the slime baths! Oh, and you can get your mane done! And you really need to try the sauna!" Purple spoke on and on about all the stuff I could try out. I smiled at how this, he intended to help.

Purple carried me to the bridge where Red was looking through a holographic map of a galaxy, pink, red and green dots scattered around it.

"Hmm... The Grox won't let us get the center of the galaxy for some reason, but we never really wanted to go there anyway." mumbled Red as he zoomed in on the map, but when he saw me and Purple he smiled and turned away from the map.

"Glad to your awake Blu, you had us worried with your sleep screaming" Red said as he pet my hair. 

"Can we go to Spaland? I think she needs it" said Purple I closed my eyes. Despite the tallest having thin arms, they were still big enough to carry what little weight I had. 

"That sounds like a nice idea, I could go for some antenna grooming as well" Red replied, his antenna twitching a bit. "Set course for Spaland!"

And immediately the massive did a one-eighty and turned around, the force of the turn made the tallest spin due to their hover belts. I ran over to them to tryto stop their spinning, but it was like sticking your finger in running fan. Once they stopped I helped them over to their chairs and I sat down with them. 

"We didn't that sharp of a turn you fools" yelled Red, standing up to only stumble a bit and sit back down. I'd hate to imagine wearing those hover belts, but due to them having a taller frame they could suffer from health issues due to all their weight going directly onto their feet, so the tallest have to hover. But they do occasionally turn them off, usually when they need to get close to something or someone. And of course to sleep, the tallest are required to sleep to keep a good complexion and to let their PAK cool down. 

Being a tallest kinda sounds like it sucks sometimes. Plus I have heard rumors that before the Irken empire had the control brains that the tallest back then liked to breed... A lot... And I mean a lot. But luckily it's just a rumor.

Right?

\--- --- ---

Spaland was a relaxing place. The sky was a shade of purple, crystals were everywhere, the people there were literally living cat shaped clouds. Their were hotsprings everywhere, lovely tents decorated in blue, green, gold and purple drapery that sparkled. The flat plain that was the planet had lovely rugs decorated in a sort of alien zodiac sewn in gold. Then there was a large round golden tent that was more sealed off then the rest of the spa. The flat planet's domed atmosphere smelled of lavender mixed with coolness one feels before a storm. 

The tallest walked up to a table with one pink cloud cat and one blue one. The cloud cats wore cloths similar in style to Egyptian attire and if I had to guess, if they were real cats they would be sphinx cats. 

"Welcome to Spaland, how may we lend you a hand?" asked the pink one to the tallest.

"I want an antenna grooming, along with a manacure, some time in the sauna and some time in the gold tent" Red told them.

"I want the same thing" Purple replied and the cloud cats nodded, handing them red and purple robes. 

"If that is true, what about your friend in blue?" asked the pink cat as she pointed to me. I gulped and opened my mouth, but then closed it, pointing to the tallest.

"Same as your friends? To that we may tend." she replied and handed me a blue robe. The tallest blushed and we followed the pink cat to three tents. One was pink, another was blue and the other purple. The blue one had the male symbol, and the pink one had the female symbol while the purple one had a circle on it. 

"Go in and change, your relaxing day we shall arrange" said the cloud cat as she pointed to the tents. Red and Purple went to the male tent and I went to the pink one. Inside was a small bench, a table with a vase of flowers with crystalline pollen and watery petals. Then there was a box telling me to drop my clothes into.

I got undressed and when I put my uniform in the box it turned into a cloud and floated out the tent through a small opening on top. Maybe they will clean it? Regardless I put on my robes and exited the tent. 

Outside I saw Red and Purple had waited for me, it was odd to see them actually walk. But this weird flat planet had low gravity anyway. 

"Follow me to this room, there is where we groom" the cat led us to a tent where other cloud cats were waiting as barber chairs with mirrors and such. We all sat down and I got to looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks didn't point out as much as they used to, and I seemed to have gained some much needed weight. The bags under my eyes had shrank a bit and they seemed less bloodshot. 

Was my condition improving? Am I starting to recover? Maybe I recover after all!

"Do you want us to trim your mane or cut it short?" asked my stylist, I led up a two hand signal, meaning I wanted it cut. "Alright, how sort?" 

I thought about it for a second. My hair had grown a lot, and having long hair was always a hazard. I've seen to many poor souls get scalped in the factory, so I decided to get it cut to a pixie cut short. The cloud cat got to work on it immediately. 

Looking at Purple and Red I saw their stylist taking care of their antenna. Apparently the ends of them seem to just be pure fluff! Kinda like a moth. That's actually kind of cute, I do like moths, I used to have a bunch in my cube back at the factory and they were the closet thing I could get to a therapy animal. 

After the tallest got their antennae taken care of they seemed to stand up more and looked fluffier. I kind of wanted to pet them but we had to move onto the next place. It was another tent where other cloud cats were and they had small tables with files, clippers and even nail polish. 

As we sat down Purple asked for his "talons" to be painted purple. Red wanted his to be sharpened. As I simply got mine cut the cloud cat looked at them in worry.

"Sweetheart, how do you still have nails? And why are you vampire pale?" 

I looked at Red and Purple not knowing what to do. But before I could figure it out the cloud cat just got to work. Blisters that had been on my hands seemed almost invisible. 

I felt awkward after that. Even though I seemed to be getting better I guess I still have things to heal from. But I wasn't here to feel upset about all that, just try to relax and enjoy a much needed spa day.

Next was the bath houses. These were also divided by gender, but there was only a thin wooden wall between the two rooms. Red and Purple went to the male bathhouse and I went to the female one. The room had hanging colored lights, the inside of the poll was made of a black marble and the walls had various tapestries on them. A table nearby had towels, oils, soaps and scented candles on it. I smiled and shut the door. I undressed and dipped a toe into the bath. It was a relaxing warm and there was a button to turn on bubbles. 

Up to my shoulders in the nice warm water I sighed and sat back. 

Until I heard talking.

"So, I know what you did the other day Red." said Purple's voice, although muffled. What did Red do? I know it was rude to eavesdrop but it was hard not to when there is no other sound so my brain goes straight to them.

"Don't act like you've ever not tried it before" Red said and I heard a small splash and Purple giggle.

"Still, at the rate you beat your clutch it's almost impressive that you still got one" Purple replied. What were they talking about?

"Do you even have a clutch? You hardly ever use it" Red almost shouted at Purple. I was still confused.

"I do have one! You've seen it! I just care about a emotional relationship more than a sexual one!" Purple yelled.

Oh shit.

Were they talking about their dicks!?

I felt my face heat up, if only i turn life on mute! This is so wrong!

"At least I don't bitch about how I can't find a female who won't bite my clutch off!" Red yelled.

"Ok Red! Then tell me your relationship history!" Purple demanded.

"Well um..."

"Your hand doesn't count"

"Damnit."

Oh my God. They were talking about dicks! I felt my entire face turn pink and I backed up a bit before sinking up to my mouth into the large bath. I guess that rumor was somewhat true.

"Every irken female we try has gotten so overstimulated that they end up trying to bite our clutches off." said Purple. 

Wait... Do irken females have teeth in their vaginas?! That's horrifying to think about! For ammoment i imagined being on of them and just trying to enjoy some time with a lady, then bam, Dick bitten off! 

"Well, maybe we'll have to stick with eachother then" suggested Red. 

I sunk more into my pool of water, now it was barely touching my nose. What did I just listen too? I feel like I just walked into something I shouldn't have. I need to forget what I just heard, it's making my face pink like a cherry blossom. 

Please make it stop!

"Ok, time to co-" said a cloud cat before seeing the look on my face. 

\--- --- ---

I was still a blushing mess even after getting out the pool. Even after the rest of the day in the spa I couldn't get the idea of Red and Purple screwing eachother out of my head. I wasn't against the idea of them being together, but everything else that was said raised so many questions. I did try to get my mind off of it, but every time I looked at them it was odd, and I didn't know how to describe it. 

But it was the end of the spa day and we were going to change back into our normal outfits. So we headed back to the tents where we had privacy. In a box was my uniform, and it smelled fresh. These cloud cats seem to know what they're doing, which somewhat impressed me. 

Even though most of my trip was spent with me asking a million questions in my head i will admit, I felt less tense. Now I might be able to ask Purple and Red to set me free, tell them what Glorp is doing and get him launched into a black hole. I didn't even care if my vice was weak, it was better then nothing.

"I-i-i c-c" I tried to talk to myself, and even though it was dry and out of practice it made me confident in what I do.

"I c-c-can!" I can do this! No more being pushed around!

I finished getting dressed, putting on my gloves. This can work! 

But as I walked to leave i felt my foot get caught on the ornate rug under my feet and next thing I knew tried and stumbled out the tent. Then I hit something, making my vision blur for a second.

"Blu, are you ok?" asked Purple's voice. I blinked and saw that I had practically landed in Red's arms. I blushed and nodded to the purple irken. I could see Red as well too, and even Purple seemed to be too. I felt Red pet my head and then pick me up.

"Dud you enjoy Spaland?" he asked as we headed back to the Massive, several irken soldiers waiting for us. I nodded and yawned, quite tired. My heavy head rested on Red's shoulder, and slowly my eyes closed.

"Awww... Blu is falling asleep" said Purple as I felt him pet my head as well. I heard Red hum as he rubbed my back. I felt safe with them, and maybe I could stay with them just a little longer.

\--- --- ---

I was at the kitchen table, a bowl of unhealthy cereal in front of me. At the other side of the table was my mother. She stared at me with eyes that could scare a demon, and her face showed contempt towards me. In front of her was a small pile of papers.

"After what you did, I can never forgive you. I lost my reputation and now i can't even look at you without feeling disgust. I'm not even ashamed of what will happen to you once I sign these papers." she said as she pointed to the stack of papers. I couldn't believe how she was acting, this wasn't like her. Usually she was relaxed and didn't even care if I skipped school for days on end. But now that I've found out her dirty little secret I am basically going to be forced to work for an irken. 

"But dad had a right to know! It's not my fault he couldn't take your affair! He is dead because of your king Kong sized libido!" I yelled at her, standing up and slamming my fist on the the table. Some cereal and milk getting onto the wood and the silver clattered. 

"No! It's your fault! If he had stayed blissfully unaware you'd still have a father! And you'd still be considered a human being by the government and my daughter! But no, you had to be a snitch and tell him!" She yelled as she stood up, towering over me.

I growled and picked up my bowl of cereal, throwing it in her direction, missing her head and hitting the wall behind her. A few family pictures fell and shattered as well, almost symbolizing how broken the family was now. 

Dad was dead and my mom was getting rid of me.

"Go to your room while you still own stuff! I'll take everything in there and burn it once your gone!" mom yelled as she pointed down the hall. I huffed and went into my room. I sat down on my bed and looked around. Childhood memories of this room, now all covered in dirt from the recent events. 

I could run away, I've heard of camps where humans and irken live together away from technology and law of the Earth's control brains. Maybe I can go be free with them. Not like I have much left to lose. 

So I packed up a few cloths and some money into a backpack and opened my window. Just as I did my mom opened the door, and when she saw me she flipped out and ran towards me. In fear i lost my balance and fell out the window into the gravel driveway below. All the little rocks against my skin hurt, but I got up and began to run. 

I didn't know which direction i was going, but the woods seemed like the best option. Sure it was a while away, but if I kept up my sprint I could make it! 

But as I got two blocks away from home i heard the hum of an irken police vehicle, and my sprint got fast. Of course she would call an irken officer, they were always faster! 

As I ran I passed a kid with scyth shaped hair, and he called out.

"I can help you!" 

Was it a trick? He could be tricking me, but I didn't want to get caught. Plus he was clearly 12, I'm 14. He probably has no idea what is happening! 

"I can-" he was interrupted as I felt something latch around my neck, and with a jolt of electricity i went numb and fell. Was this a paralysis collar? Oh god no! This meant from the neck down I won't be able to move!

I screamed and tried to move, screaming bloody murder despite my lungs barely having air. My body felt like a sack of potatoes and not being able to move was driving me into a full blown panic attack!

"I don't want to go! I want to be free! Let me go!" I yelled at the too of my lungs. The boy ran over to me, but the irken officer got to me first and he halted the kid.

"Sorry, but she is now property of Earth union. Go home" the irken told the kid, who looked at the guard with disgust. Why do i feel like I've seen that kid before? I'm sure it has something to do with that hair.

"Ok, time to go you hoodlum" my thoughts we interrupted as I was picked up and thrown into the hovering irken vehicle. The force of hitting my head against the wall of the holding area made my head spin, slowly growing black

"I'll find a way to save you, even if it takes me years!"

The little boy's voice was the last thing I heard when I was free.

\--- --- ---

I woke up in the blue spot of the bed that Red and Purple gave me, my dream going through my head. I hated that day, and if I could remove anything from my memory it would be that day. I might even take it a step further and erase every memory to do with my mother. I felt betrayed, she was the person who birthed me into the world and she sold me away just so she can fuck whoever she wants when ever she wants.

As I thought about the dream i began to think about the kid. He was probably 19 now, what was he doing now? And why did he seem so familiar? Did I know him? No, I would have remembered a kid with hair like that in my school.

"I'll find a way to save you, even if it takes me years" rang through my head. Did he really mean it? It's been seven years, he probably forgot about me and went on to be successful. If he spent his free years looking for me, would it be time wasted? I was going to have the tallest set me free.

But then what? Where will i go? My mother was not even a remote option, and I buried dad. My grandparents were also dead. Maybe I could stay with Red and Purple till I figure something out? 

I sat up and stretched my back. I seemed to be dressed in a blue nightgown with long sleeves and the skirt going past my knees. Did the tallest put me in this? That was slightly creepy, but it was better than the default sleepware. I will take any improvements I can. I lived in a dirt box with little to name for seven years, so I'll take what I can get. 

On a nightstand next to me i saw a plate with what seemed to be a chocolate muffin on it along with a glass of milk and a note signed to me. I read the note.

"Hey Blue, you fell asleep so we tucked you into your spot on the bed and got you a snack ready. This is chocolate from WonkaWorld and the milk is from a Cosmic moth, both are really sweet. Hope you enjoy."

I couldn't help but smile. They were probably the only two people in the whole universe who actively cared for me. I don't know how to repay them for their kindness. Do I even deserve this much kindness? 

I ate my muffin and drank the milk they gave me. Both were so sweet, I was sad to have run out of them. Maybe once I repay them i can ask where they got them. 

Once my "breakfast" was finished I went into the nearest changing station and got my work uniform on. I couldn't just stop working, Glorp might get mad if he saw i had a day off so I kept that in mind and sprinted into the kitchen. The tallested weren't there, which saddened me, but they have their own problems.

Maybe when they finally arrive I can ask them to set me free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took forever, I have crappy internet and I've been bummed out.


	5. Run like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu finally speaks up, Glorp is gone only for now, we learn of the previous almighty tallest and a challenger to the irken empire approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard writing this chapter, and I enjoyed it. With quarantine i have more time than I thought, and I now have E-learning only three days a week instead of four so I don't feel so stressed. Also my slump is going away and I have finally gotten the plot down concretely. 
> 
> Also this chapter is over 7 thousand words long.

I had a tray of snacks for Red and Purple, ready to ask them if they could free me. I knew what I was going to say, prepared for questions and any reaction i could think of. Shock, disgust and disbelief, I was as mentally prepared as I could be. entering the bridge I could see the two tallest looked out into space. I walked up behind them and cleared my throat to get their attention. Red and Purple turned to look at me, slightly confused.

It was now or never.

"G-g-guys, w-we n-need to talk" I spoke in a dry and flimsy voice. Their eyes widened and they stared at me in shock. 

"Blu? You spoke" Red said as he lowered himself to my height, Purple was still in shock. I nodded and Red put his hand on my shoulders. "How long?" he asked.

"Seven years" I answered, his antenna stood up and Purple lowered down to listen. For the first time in years I have spoken directly to someone, not scream or laugh, actual words. I felt liberated in a way, now I could tell them my story, end the suffering of humans in the factories and maybe I could return to the cabin my grandfather owned. 

A life where I returned to that cabin flashed before me. I rebuild my life there, grow red and purple flowers in the garden. Tallest Red and Purple can come and I visit them and visa virsa, enjoying cool summer nights with stars in the sky and fireflies flying around us in the apple orchid while resting in hammocks. I could grow old there, and die in piece, buried next to my grandparents.

But one thing at a time. 

"And why speak now? Is something wrong?" Purple asked as concern covered his face. I nodded and looked them in the eyes.

"Glorp is physically abusing me" I told Red and Purple, and it seemed like everything froze. Several navigators stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me, just as shocked. Red looked at my shirt pulled it up a bit, enough to show them my stomach, on it was multiple bruises, which had begun to fade. A few of the Navigators gasped at the sight of this.

"Now so much makes sense about him" murmured one of them. 

But Red's shock turned into rage and his teeth grinder together, and Purple's face was full of concern as he pulled me into a hug. Red stood up and somehow he looked taller.

"GET US IN A CALL WITH GLORP!" Red yelled loud enough to visibly start other irkens. "I AM GOING TO DECAPITATE HIM!" I was shocked at his anger. I didn't think he was going to get this upset, sure I expected him to get angry but not to the point to where he was practically yelling like this and threaten death! 

A navigator punched in a few keys and dialing sound could be heard. Then a screen appeared over the main window and Glorp could be seen in front of a panel. He seemed to be in some sort of supply room, crates could be seen and the room was lit by a single light.

"My tallest, ho-" Glorp was interrupted almost immediately by Red.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU HAVE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Red yelled as he banged his fist against the panel, amazing it didn't break. Glorp froze and he became visibly pale with fear. "Blu has told us about how you've been physically abusing her! What is the meaning of this!?" He yelled at Glorp, making him flinch. Glorp then looked at me and anger filled his eyes, despite one of them being fogged over, possibly blind in that one. It kind of made him more unnerving. 

"Human servant, your suppose to be working, not distracting the tallest from their duties. I order you to go back to the kitchen, I own you! You do as i s-" 

"SILENCE!" Red yelled as he hit his fist against the panel again, an audible crack could be heard as a screen on it had broke slightly. Glorp shut his mouth and shrank in fear. "According to the law, humans who work for irkens are to not abused, the only type of harm that is allowed to inflicted up a human servant is if it is in self defense. You've broken the law!" Red yelled at Glorp. 

Glorp growled at us. "Well, factories on Urth are allowed to abuse humans as much as they want! And now you do something about it!? The snack factories of Urth have done more than I did!" Defended Glorp, But Red stood strong, and Purple held me closer.

"We weren't aware until we saw the tally marks on Blu, and since then we have made various calls to the factories of Urth, long story short, a lot of them are under new management." Red replied and Glorp's antenna dropped. But then his anger returned to his face.

"I bought it! It is my servant! I can order it do as I please, if I had a bad day and my pain relief medicine didn't work or I'm out then I need to let out my anger. You two have thrown irkens out of airlocks, sent them to planets made of broken glass and didn't Miyuki have a thin with decapitating irkens and putting their bodies on display?" Glorp argued. And the moment that the name Miyuki was spoken the tallest went silent. 

Wasn't she one of the previous almighty tallest? I never got to learn much about previous almighty tallest, but from what little i did know was that Miyuki was unforgiving. 

"I see I've made my point." Glorp said smugly. "Now human i-"

"Her name is Blu" Purple interrupted Glorp, his voice full of venom.

"Excuse me?" Glorp asked.

"We call her Blu" Red told Glorp who was now getting very angry.

"Why give it a name? It will die in fifty years, and you'll still be alive. Don't get attached to it." Glorp said as he pointed to me. 

"So? We still like her!" Purple yelled.

"That thing is only distracting you, the only reason I don't have it with me is because of where my mission is so I thought I could put it to good use. My mistake, I might sell it if it distracting you" Glorp trailed off.

Red and Purple stood up when he said that.

"No you will not! Under irken law we claim her as our own!" Tallest Red announced. My eyes widened when he said that. They could do that!? They can just claim me as their own? Not exactly what I had in mind, but maybe it can work?

"You can't just take my property!" Yelled Glorp. His ruby red eyes staring us down.

"Well, we can. In our post Miyuki constitution it states that if the tallest wish to own something, even if it is another irkens property, then they can legally claim it as their own." Purple said matter-of-factly. 

Glorp tripped on his own words, unable to figure a way out of the situation. He growled in his frustration and his eye twitched.

"You should be in debt to me! I worked hard to get you half a dozen planets! I sent you exotic food! I even killed that sorry excuse of an invader, his PAK is now floating around out there somewhere in space, and I left his body to rot on that stupid planet that human spawned from!" Glorp retaliated as he got closer to the screen, providing a very close look to him.

I never really noticed how injured he looked. His arm was crooked, a scar over the blind eye and his figure looked crooked like a tree. 

"Are you saying you killed Zim?" asked Red, who seemed genuinely curious. Wasn't Zim the irken who "invaded" Urth? Everyone assumed he was dead when his PAK showed that his lifeclock went to zero. "Like you'd have the clutch to go against someone with the destructive power of a Florpus hole. Seeing how you behave that's too good to be true!"

Glorp got ready to speak again, but he was defeated. What more could he say? 

"Your hereby banished from the empire, if you even set foot on one of planets you will be given a Miyuki-style execution publicly for every irken to see" Red hissed out, Glorp showed genuine fear at that statement. Then the call was ended.

Wow, that was... something.

"You won't have to worry about him now Blu" said Purple as he patted my back. Things didn't exactly go according to plan, but it worked in a way. I still have several questions though. Who was Miyuki? What did they mean by owning me? And various other things. "With us you won't ever have to work again!" Purple exclaimed happily as he put a blueberry jelly donut in my mouth. 

"What do you mean you claim me?" I asked, wanting an answer. 

"Well, we are now technically your owners, meaning your our servant. But your not really going to be a servant" Red explained. 

"Yeah, it's only going to get better from here!" Purple cheered, picking me up and spinning me around. I got dizzy and that was going to lead to headache later. Purple then set me down in his chair so I regain my balance. 

Once my composure was regained and I stopped seeing double I asked my second question.

"And who is Miyuki?" I asked. The room went silent. It was like I spoke something sacred and now they were taking a moment of silence. Was she really that powerful of a leader? Seemed like everytime someone spoke of her the air froze, as if her presence had been summoned.

Red and Purple looked at each other before directing me to follow them. Oh no, what did I do? 

\--- --- ---

Red and Purple took me to a room i hadn't been in before on the massive. It seemed to be a library of sorts, but instead of books it was a bunch of devices that seemed to be a hybrid of a floppy disk and a VHS tape. The shelves were full of them, and paintings covered the walls that went without shelves. 

The largest painting was front and center, a frame a gold and platinum with etchings of the irken signia. The painting itself was of a tall female irken in golden battle armor complimented with silver. On her gauntlets were long share praying mantis likes claws that hid her fingers. Unlike the current tallest she actually stood up on her own feet. She has a worn cloak of sorts that hung from her neck and went down to her feet, and it has various symbols on it. Her golden eyes stared down at you, as if it was actually her and not a painting. 

In her hands was a magenta sphere with a glowing pink irken signia on it. Above her head were three suns, the center one being the largest and blue, while the other two were red and purple. Above her shoulders were two moons, one green with rings and the other small and pink. She stood atop a landscape of spikes rising up to the sky, and irken were bowing down to her.

The presence giving by this painting told me that she was important. Gold was always the metal of royalty, and her armor showed she must of warlord of somesort. I didn't even to guess who she was.

"That is Miyuki" Red spoke out. He hovered over to a table with a single tape and inserted it into a tablet that connected to screen. Irken text filled the screen and a image of the same irken from the painting showed up, but now she was sitting on a thrown, but it was made of spikes that had various skulls on it. If I had to guess at it, she had quite the kill count. 

"Miyuki was the almighty tallest that came before us. Well, technically there was Spork, but the minute he stood before Irk he demanded to treated like a god and be brought virgins" Purple explained with bit of a "what the Hell" face at the last part. 

"Miyuki the unforgiving was the one who singlehandedly saved the empire, but not without a trail of ash behind her. You see, before her was almighty tallest Ree" Red pushed a button on the tablet and it showed a picture of an orange almighty tallest with a permanent sad derpy look and his antenna were twisted up in knots. "He wasn't one for fighting, so the empire didn't expand at all under his rule, infect it shrank. If someone attacked he would either give them money or planets just to leave him alone. In fact a race know as the Cid republic trued to take advantage of this by continuously getting into conflict with him just to gain new colonies and wealth." Red explained and went to an image of Ree signing a form with a purple cat thing with walrus tusk. 

"Miyuki was an apprentice under him and couldn't stand his rule of the empire. So she got other irken who thought the same, stormed the throneroom and began to rant about how horrible of a leader he was." Purple said as the image switched to Miyuki, in a simple robe now, with other irkens that were of average height. 

Red and purple seemed to showing conflicting emotions towards Miyuki. They seemed to be respectful of her and in awe, but also afraid. 

"Ree wouldn't listen to her, so Miyuki took matters into her own hands and decapitated him with her own bare hands" Red said with a hint of being troubled in his voice. The image switched to one of Miyuki holding Ree's head while standing over his body. The image appeared so suddenly that I yelped, falling back, luckily Purple caught me.

"You ok?" Purple asked and I nodded. He helped me up and we continued to history lesson.

"The control brains saw the raw potential in her and made the new almighty tallest, she murdered Ree's old court and put their bodies on display for all of Irk to see. Then she retook the planets we lost, basically making a prototype to operation impending doom. In her rule she strengthened our military unlike before, Irk became a giant city planet and she commissioned the massive to be built." Red explained further. 

By the way it sounded, Miyuki seemed to be a very serious leader. No wonder too, she got the very ship we are on made. She must have left quite the legacy behind, was that why that Spork guy wanted virgins? 

"And there is way more that we can cover. But let's just say that we have very big shoes to fill" Purple added as he looked at that painting, a bit of sorry in his eyes. "I miss her" he mumbled. 

Did Purple know Miyuki? Or was it like a "i miss the old music stars" kind of i miss her? Red interrupted my train of thought as he handed me the tablet. 

"If you want to do some reading in the library you can always come in here and learn more." Red smiled, and I returned a smile.

"Thank you, for everything" I thanked before pulling both of them into a hug. Purple and Red purred and hugged back. "For seven years no one has showed me this much kindness"

Seven years.

Ever since I was 14 I hadn't been treated with respect. Now I being given everything I could ask for. Food, a warm comfy bed, respect and love. Starved of these for years, I could feel my eyes start to water.

"Shhh... You've been through enough" Purple said, raising me up by the chin gently. Those purple eyes calming me slightly. I smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, which made him smile. Then I gave Red one on the forehead.

Strangely it didn't warm up their skin this time. But if I had to guess it was because I had been on the massive for months, and everything I ate didn't have the pollution it did like on earth, meaning I had been detoxified in a way. But that's just a theory.

Purple and Red left, and asked if I would like to come with them. I told them that I would join them in a bit. I wanted to check out some of these tapes first. So they left to go back to piloting the massive.

I spent some time in the library, I had decided to read more Miyuki, and even tried to learn how to read irken. If I was going to live with the tallest for a while I might as well learn some irken so I don't need someone to take time out their day to read it to me. I always feel bad when I need help for something like that.

Miyuki apparently was once sent 20 suitors from various other alien races, and she buried all 20 of them alive while happy bongo music played just to make them more unnerved. And she burned some diplomats alive in a building she said was the courtroom for a treat. 

I looked back to the painting and thought for a moment. Miyuki had changed irken history drastically, almost over night. Humanity needs someone who will change the world just as much, excluding all the draconian rules and such. The whole signing away you child thing should be abolished, the middle class needs to return and we need to end the suffering of our people. 

I want to change the world, but I don't know what to do.

\--- --- ---

"Um, I don't know about this" I said as Purple flipped through a screen of various outfits. I was currently in a dress that was way to big and Victorian for me. Red was sitting next to Purple, feeling sorry for me. Ever since they claimed ownership of me they have been giving me a royal treatment. Big fancy dresses, Make-up and over all treating me like a Barbie doll. 

I want used to the sudden treatment of a princess, I still wore my work uniform since it was easier to move in than a big heavy dress. 

"Purple, I think Blu has had enough for today" Red suggested, seeing that I needed to sit down. 

"Ooooh... Alright. But I'm still going design a dress for her!" Purple declared as he pulled out the stylist and began to doodle dress ideas. The changing station shut, giving me privacy to be changed back into my usual uniform. Once done i got out and got onto the bed. 

Red patted my back and I smiled. Purple scooted up closer to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Purple was the cuddle bug, he was always petting, nuzzling or hugging me. It was nice to be loved again.

"Hey Purple, could you go get me and Blu some of those new donuts you told us about?" Red asked politely, to which Purple got giddy and squealed happily. He was out of the room in seconds. I looked up at purple who gave me a warm smile. "Knowing him, he'll be a few minutes just so he can have some more to himself." Red noted and I chuckled at the though. 

Red then sat down next to me on the bed, gently training his claws down my back. 

"Why?" I asked, looking up at him. He raised both an antenna and brow at my vague question. "Why have you two showed me so much kindness where others only showed hatred?" I asked more in detail. 

Red was quiet for a moment, then he looked back at me.

"We saw the story in your eyes. A story of pain, betrayal, tragedy and loss. Your frame showed us how starved you were, and you looked so sick. Usually we pray on weaker irkens, but looking at you we saw you weren't weak of your own accord. People had done things to make you this way, and we were in shock that someone so strong could be so broken." Red paused for a moment, then took my hand, removing the glove on it, revealing the tally marks. 

"And me and Purple decided to try to heal your wounds, to see who you truly were on the inside. And we see a blazing warrior" Red added as he got closer.

No way that was true, right? I'm just a kid who got her life screwed over by her horny mother, not someone who was strong. Yet here was one of the leaders of the irken empire saying that I was strong. Was it possible that he had a point? Irkens do go through military training, so they do know strength. But even if I was strong I still didn't the strength of a warrior. 

"Your bluffing, right?" I asked as he buried his face in my neck, purring. Perhaps he was a bit of a cuddlebug too. He lifted his head slightly to look at me, silently.

"You spent seven years in a factory that literally marked every mistake into your flesh, saw others die around you, survived that horrible place. If I was in your situation i would have gone nuts. But you kept going, you came here and you finally gathered your strength to snitch on Glorp. Then you say your weak?" Red looked directly at me, an arm wrapping around my stomach. 

Ok, your kinda starting to get into my bubble.

"You might have been broken... But that doesn't mean you can't be fixed." Red spoke before leaning over me. I shrank back into my pillow a bit, he was getting a bit too close.

"U-u-um, R-r-red?" I stuttered, still not used to my voice. 

Then he pulled me into a kiss, which startled me at first because it was on the lips! I didn't know what to do, I have been kissed on the lips before. How do you stop without being rude? He then wrapped his arms around me, pressing my chest again his. I whimpered and it seemed to pull him out whatever trance he was in.

The kiss ended and I stared at him wide eyed. I was just kissed on the lips by Red, and if it had continued I think he would have slowly gotten more... Intimate. The look on his face said "did I just screw up?" 

Seems we were both confused and scared. 

"I-i... Um..." Red stuttered a bit, even at a loss for words himself. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just..." he trailed off, blushed till his face was the color of his name sake from embarrassment. I thought for a moment, I wanted to tell him that it was an accident, I don't know anything about kissing or romance either. So who was i to know what to do?

I opened my mouth to speak, but then an alarm went off, making the lights flash red. 

"An enemy ship is heading our direction" Yelled a voice over the intercom.

\--- --- --- 

The entire bridge was in a mess, out the window a large army could be seen settled between two planets. The ships looked bird-like with giant metal wings, a angular cockpit and two long engines on the back, looking like tailfeathers. There were just as many ships as the irken armada had, and some of them were in close enough size to massive to have a fair advantage. 

Needless to say, we were all scared and had to stop to assess the situation. I sat down listened to Red and Purple debate over how to fight this army. They were clearly prepared for our arrival, and they seemed to mean business. 

"Sirs, we have a incoming transmission from one of the ships!" called out a navigator. 

"Well, show it" Red ordered, it was clear he was stressed out by this. 

The window turned into a screen and it displayed a... Potato with four green eyes, a beak and two pairs of nostrils. 

"Wait, I can't turn this filter off" said the potato as several keyboard tapping sounds could be heard. I looked over at the other irken watching this, needless to say it confused them. But the look on Purple's face was priceless, he was trying so hard to not laugh. Red still had a straight face, knowing that this whole potato thing was only a minor setback. 

"Oh wait, nevermind, my fleet leader says he'll take it from here." said the potato before the camera turned off for a few seconds. Then a towering, broad figure took it's place. Dandelion colored feathers upon its body. It had the head of a eagle and the beak had two fangs as part of it. For nostrils and four teal eyes. Four long bovine ears. A set of antlers sat atop its head, and between them were spikes similar to those of a lionfish. 

The figure had two broad arms with talons in the end of each finger. Another set of arms emerged from its back and could have been mistaken for wings at first, but upon closer look they too had taloned hands. Overall the figure was very bird-like and seemed to scream "threat" with it's expression that it sent to the tallest. 

Every irken dropped their confused looks, and Purple lost his laugh. Red still stayed headstrong and narrowed his eyes at the avian.

"Identify yourselves!" he demanded, not flinching at the creature.

"We are a small fleet from the Phion federation, and we got a anonymous call about your kind." said the creature directly to Red and Purple. Did this guy say they were a small fleet? Oh God, this small fleet could compare in size to the armada, their huge fleets must be insane! 

"And what is it that you wish to do with that fleet?" Red asked, still standing strong. The Phion narrowed all four of its eyes.

"We are going to tear you apart by the atom" he replay. In that moment several irken pilots antenna dropped, some even gulped. Surely these bird fellows couldn't do that, right? We were just passing through, no need to fight. "We will avenge our fallen brothers on the colony your previous leader Miyuki turned to dust. 

The irken empire met these guys before?

"Men, women, children, animals. Souls that had nothing to do with her were all killed. We can't even build on the planet due to who it's in a constant dustbowl! Dust from those she killed!" the Phion yelled at the tallest, Purple visibly flinched and Red took a more confused expression.

Before another word could be spread a deep rumble could felt through the massive, making it shake. The screen went down and one of the larger ships was starting to head towards us! The beak of the ship opened, the lower jaw of the beak split and if it were a real animal it's jaw would be unhinged like a boa constrictor! A golden light emitted from the mouth and several ships from our armada began to go ahead of the massive to try to get between the Phion ship and us.

"Prepare the cannons! Get the shield generators up! We have a battle to win!" Red ordered to the pilots of the Massive. Purple was looking over the radar that showed us the fleet before us. It was just a few ships short of the armada. 

I snapped back into reality as Red ushered me into a room with a changing station. "Get the emergency suit on!" he yelled before running back into action. I looked over and saw the station had only one suit, ones for in case the ship is damaged and you flung out into space! Realizing Red was even sure if would make it made me grow light headed. He was the strongheaded tallest, knowing he was uncertain sent more fear down my body.

Knowing time was not on our side with that laser cannon charging up I got into the station and changed into the suit. It was skin tight and covered everything accept the head. A thin collar would turn on a flexible oxygen helmet that form fitted for the wearer's head. The material can protect someone from extreme temperature and was flexible. It was a deep shade of purple, the limbs being darker and the suit had boots that stabilized your gravity. This suit had the wearer prepared for almost anything!

As I got out the chamber the Massive shook violently and suddenly the gravity shut off, a highpitched reverberating sound was heard from the distance. How do I turn on the boots? I pushed random buttons on the control pad on my chest, making the gloves of it become gecko like, a pair of thermal goggles appeared and I even turn invisible for a second. 

Finally I got the boots on and ran to the bridge. 

Oh no, everyone was out cold! The pilots, the navigators, even Red and Purple! I looked out the window and saw a orb with metallic wings send out a greenish blue forcefeild. Was it the reason everyone was passed out? 

The phion fleet seemed to moving forward, and I didn't know what to do! I can't just stand here and do nothing! So I ran over to one of the control panels, which had no power. Great, that thing must have shut off the power too. But I kept pushing buttons to try to get something on, praying one of them would get this thing going! 

I ran over to another panel and saw a big red button with a black lightning volt on it. I guessed it was the power and in my panic I pushed it. At first there was nothing, but then everything slowly flickered on and everyone fell back down when the gravity kicked in, still passed out. Now to get that thing away from us! 

But then the massive got bombarded by transmissions from the armada. Several windows of irkens asking what was going on. But when they saw me and everyone else passed out they asked who I was and what i did. 

"Destroy the orb!" I yelled, pointing out the window. But the same sound from before was heard again and a giant orb of blue fire headed towards the massive, hitting it and it sent everything spinning. I screamed as we were all tossed around like we were in a clothes dryer. The alarms beeped and a pipe broke, spitting out soda all over the bridge. 

For a second so much happened that I cannot recall any of it. It was like a blink and suddenly minutes passed. 

My head hurt, my leg hurt, something was crushing, I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air, the pain in my head rattled through my skull and vibrated into my teeth. The top of my head on the right side of skull was the center of the pain. 

In a painful stupor I looked around, the massive had stopped spinning so quickly, but we were still sliding around. I could see Red was laying on a guard rail and Purple was next to the window. I tried to move, but the weight on top of me prevented me from moving, and trying to move my leg only made me scream in pain. 

I felt so weak, and I was in so much pain. Then I felt something run down my face, it was warm and thick. Looking down as the floor I saw my blue blood drip down onto it. But I barely had time to register the blur of events that happened afterward. 

And slowly, I passed out.

\--- --- ---

I was in my childhood home, wearing my favorite blue dress. Mom and dad were sitting on the patio in the back yard while I ran around picking flowers. It was a lovely day out, birds were singing and a few small clouds floated above us. I seemed to have been 9 and only a few irken ships roamed the sky. 

As I ran over to a bush of blue roses I giggled, basket of flowers at hand and running barefoot. Seeing all the lovely flowers made me smile and I began to pick some of the blue roses. They were a deep sea blue and were in a perfect bloom. 

As I picked the fifth rose I felt something bite down onto my wrist. I fell backwards and held my wrist in pain. Looking back where it was i saw it. A albino snake with glowing blue eyes, blue diamonds running down its back and a blue venom dripped down its fangs. Its tail rattled as it hissed and seemed to smile evilly at me. It then skittered of into the rosebush. 

With the blink of an eye everything changed.

The grass was dried out, the trees had no leaves and everything was withered. I got up and saw i was 21 again, the dress I was wearing was now torn, old and not even remotely blue anymore due to how dirty it was. I myself was covered in dirt and blood. 

I finally checked my wrist and saw the mark. A single fine line, going deep onto my skin, about half inch long. It dripped blue blood like a waterfall. I put my hand back over it and looked towards my house. It was abandoned, paint peeling off and the windows broken. The porch was collapsed and the door busted in. I walked towards the door and climbed inside. 

The carpet was wet and molding, broken wood and glass everywhere, the table was standing with only one leg. The dished lay on the floor shattered. I took careful steps as to not get cut. The floorboards creaked under my feet, unnerving me enough to reconsider coming in. 

I turned to go back out, but them i heard voices. I stopped and listened, unable to decipher what was being said. But I did know those voices.

Red and Purple! 

Picking up the pace I exited the room and listened to where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be coming from the bedrooms. As I walked down the hall I saw that walls were molded and holes were punched into them. Water was dripping from the ceiling and the house creaked. 

I looked into one of the bedrooms and saw at least five shadowy figure in it. Two were very tall, two were average and one was around my height. So Red and Purple were here, along with three other figures. 

I stepped into the room and suddenly the door shut behind me. Now I could see everyone clearly. Red, Purple, Mom, Dad and Glorp. What were they doing here? They all seemed to be withered and filthy too. The tallest armor was even dented and rusty. 

"Do you think you can put all of this behind yourself so easily?" the withered version of my mother asked, her eyes fogged over. I stuttered at the statement, a bit confused, what was she talking about? 

"If you hadn't told me about her then we'd still be together" My father croaked out, now I could see a purple color around his neck, making me gasp. No, it wasn't my fault! It was mom! She cheated! I only told the truth! He deserved to know! I was only doing what I thought was the right thing.

"N-n-no!" I cried out. Glorp growled at my statement.

"I lost everything because of you! Seems like everytime you speak you ruin someone's life!" He yelled before shoving me backwards. 

When I tried to get up i saw two new figures. My coworker holding a bundle in one of her arms, and holding hands with a burned blue eyed irken. 

"You could have saved me"

"If you got a doctor my baby might have survived"

"Your the reason your father is dead"

"You deserve all the pain you get" 

"You destroyed our family"

"Your only a lap pet to us"

They all chanted in emotionless voices and circled around me. Towering over me as I shrank in fear, their eyes glued onto me. 

Then they all stopped, mouths agape. Snakelike fangs in their maws as blue venom spilled from them. The venom pooled to the floor. 

"Claw at your own flesh" they all spoke in unison. 

"You bring us suffering" the venom began to go up to my waist.

"You've torn families apart" now it was up to neck? Burning my eyes and skin.

"Drown in your demons" I sank below.

\--- --- ---

"Blu...?" 

Was someone calling out to me? 

"Blu?" 

There they were again. Ugh, my head hurt so much, I should try to sleep the pain off.

"Blu!?"

I opened my eyes to see a beaten up Purple looking at me with worry and fear. His left eye was completely shot and he had several scrapes on his skin. I blinked and groaned in pain. My head and leg felt shattered, I just wanted to sleep again so I could spend less time in a lucid state of pain. 

"Blu, you gotta stay awake!" Purple cried out. I blinked and looked around, irken were running around frantically and Red was barking orders to them. I couldn't really understand with my half asleep mind. But I could hear lasers and explosions off in the distance. 

"Blu? Come on, speak to me!" Purple begged and I looked at him again. He held my head up and looked upset. I coughed, tasting a metallic substance in my mouth.

"P-p-purple?" I asked, still unsure of what was happening in the moment. He smiled when he heard me speak and brought me into a hug. I closed my eyes, his skin was soft and warm. 

I could just fall asleep...

My head hurts... So much...

Just a few hours... Of rest...

"Blu?"

"Blu...?"

\--- --- ---

Darkness...

All there was, darkness

I stood in this void not knowing where I was. Where was Red and Purple? Did I die? Was this a weird afterlife? I was so confused. Taking a few steps around I saw something in the distance. It seemed to be white and small, and coming towards me. Should I run? 

As the thing got closer I was able to see it was the snake from the garden. It stood up and hissed at me. What did I ever do to you? I thought.

Snap!

It bent very unnaturally for a serpent at the base of the head. The snap was so loud it scared me. 

Crunch!

The skull of it bloated and its eyes bulged out its sockets. Even if the thing bit me i felt some pity for it, I never liked snakes but this was disturbing. 

Crack! 

It hunched over, hanging its head.

Riiiiiip! 

I couldn't look at it, my eyes forced themselves shut. The horrific sounds continued to haunt my ears, making my teeth grind. But then came the sounds that came from its mouth, it went from a hiss to sounding almost human, but the sound was uncanny, like the voice was still that of a snake.

The sounds it made were of yelps of pain, and when it began to sound human it felt my gut twist. Make it stop, I begged. Slowly the cracks and snaps began to stop. Thinking it was over I opened my eyes, but what I saw confused me.

It was another me, but sickening pale with bloodshot blue eyes, skin and bones. She stared at me with eyes that seemed to lack eyelids. Blinking in confusion i stared back. She wore the uniform from the factory, which exposed her arms. I saw all the small tally marks, fresh blood dripping down her arms, making her hands completely blue. That was not the only strange thing about her hands. Her fingers were a darkened blue and came out into long claws reaching past her knees. Nothing about her looked natural.

As I looked at her, scared to blink i saw something drip from her mouth. More blood. I had no idea what was going on, but I was uncomfortable. 

She then took a deep breath and raised both her hands up to her chest, cupping them over her heart. I blink in confusion, what was the doplganger doing? 

Then she dragged her hands down, her claws digging into her flesh through the fabric of her clothes. This time both red and blue blood poured out the deep cuts she made into her own body. I backed away, almost screaming. Her claws dug so deep that it literal tour through her flesh into her vital organs. She then repeated this, which finally got me to scream!

"Stop! Your going to kill yourself!" I yelled, running over to try to stop her. But when I was a yard in front of her I couldn't move anymore, like I was on pause. She kept clawing at herself. Soon her inside spilled onto the floor and I screamed in shock.

Then my doplganger fell over, eyes clouding, dead. I wanted to throw up, this was all so wrong. I didn't care if it was copy of me, I just watched someone disembowel themself of their own will! I could feel my stomach churn and emptied my disgust out onto the floor in front of me. 

Thinking the worst of it was over I took a minute to collect my thoughts. But then I saw the intestines start to morph. They split apart, turning pale and wiggling to life. Hisses and rattles filled my ears.

Thousands of snakes surrounded me. 

They began to bite me, giving me many tally marks in every part of my body. On my chest, on my face, on my legs. The pain stung like papercuts and were now being covered in lemon juice. 

I screamed as the snakes consumed me.

\--- --- ---

I woke with a start, hearing a irken scream. I looked around frantically, but I couldn't see it my right eye, it seemed to be covered by something. I still seemed to be in the bridge, but it was constantly shaking and more stuff seemed to be broken. Wires hung from the ceiling and more pipes had busted. There was even dents in the walls. 

Red and Purple seemed to have taken control and were firing things themselves. I looked out the window. Golden flashes went through ships from the irken armada like piranha with meat, leaving only chunks of metal behind. 

Transmissions could be heard, and some had the last words of some irken soldiers play through. 

"For the empire!" 

"I'm losing control! I'm losing controooooo-!"

"We're surrounded!"

I could see the larger ships take out entire swarms with a laser that was wielded like a sword, cutting into a nearby planet as it destroyed a large portion of the armada. More of the orbs were flying around in swarms like those of birds, making irken ships shut down and float around aimlessly.

Most of what was left of the armada stayed close to the Massive and helped in powering a shield of sorts. 

"We can only hold up this force field for so long" Red explained to Purple. "We might have to retreat."

"But we're going straight!" Purple moaned. "Miyuki did it!" 

"I know, we want to honor her but I'm certain she wouldn't want us to die!" Red replied. Purple looked down, I could see tears in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go" Purple said with disappointment, but also understanding. He turned and sawI was up. "Blu!" then Purple ran over and hugged me. It was then that i realized my leg was in a splint. Did I break my leg? What happened? How long was i out for? 

"You better hang onto your butt! We're about to hyper jump out of here!" Red yelled, which made Purple cling onto me tighter. A few navigators took note of this and began to give the order to the armada (what little of it remained) to retreat. They then began to push buttons, the ship began to buzz. 

Then in a flash space tunneled around us and the colors seemed to have inverted around us, a whir could heard as the now black stars turned Into lines. The force of the sudden increase of speed was immense, we all almost slid out of our current positions. The pain in my head returned and my ears felt like they were going to pop. 

As suddenly as we had got hyper speed, we then stopped, which made us whiplash. 

"Do a headcount of our remaining ships" Red ordered, trying to recover. At that moment I saw a bleeding gash on his face, below his left eye, oozing glowing pink blood. A pilot nodded and tapped at the screen before him, and when a irken number popped up he froze, and it was clear he was in shock. "What's left of the armada?" Red asked, but it was clear he knew.

"Three fifths of our armada have died from the life monitor readings. And another fifth are uncertain or missing." the pilot spoke. "Our fleet of over a 100 thousand is now only 18 thousand, with many injured." 

Everyone fell silent in shock. Over 80 thousand lost, and more could be dying right now. We all exchanged stared of disbelief to eachother, and Purple hugged me tighter, petting me. He looked completely shell shocked, eyes wide and skin pale. His hands shook the slightest bit. Meanwhile Red just stared at the control panel, rereading the numbers. Navigators and pilots alike shared similar reactions, but one with green eyes broke down crying when he couldn't pick up someone from the armada. Did Someone he knew die?

"Boo! Invader Boo! Can hear me! Boo!" he yelled, trying to get a signal from someone who I guess was called "Boo". He never got a signal from his friend.

"What are we going to do?" Purple asked Red, still holding me tight. For a moment Red didn't reply.

"...I don't know".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, getting a look into the world of the story and a look into how mentally unstable Blu is as well as some foreshadowing for future chapters.


	6. Us and Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu gets a special treatment to heal her injuries from the Phion attack, and she confronts the serpent from then once more in her dreams. What is it? When she wakes up she is taken to the tallest room and soon she learns more about her irken friends, in more ways than one. Has she found a new family? Could she finally be finding happiness? Will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels weird, it had a hard process since it was going to have a smut scene, but half a paragraph in and I had no idea what I was doing and it was a steaming pile of garbage. So I decided to do what made me comfortable and cut it out and just put in fluff and some lore as well as that snake. This chapter is meant to be more calm since the last one literally had Blu being thrown around like a ragdoll.
> 
> While I do have rough feelings with this chapter I will tell you that the smut happens off screen, so let your imagination go wild, and who knows, I do plan to go back in this story and fix errors in it as well as put stuff in that could be helpful to the story, maybe one of those will be smut once I get more practice with it. So don't be disheartened. For now, tell me what you think happened in that comfy bed ;)

"How's your leg feel?" Red asked as he put a pillow under it. I shrugged, having some ice cream that Purple brought me. A irken movie was playing in the background, I didn't really care for it. "And your head?" Red asked as he looked at the bandages on it.

"Ok I guess" I answered. I had been given so many painkillers that I literally couldn't feel a thing. Irken medicine must be powerful if I literally can feel nothing but still control my body like nothing was happening.

We were still shaken by the recent Phion attack, and we would have to go to Irk to make a statement and declaration of war. Well, the tallest would, I was to remain bed ridden due to my injuries. I had a cracked skull, a broken leg, several broken ribs, a black eye and a lot of wounds from metal. Turns out i had hit my head so hard that I needed stitches. It hurt to breathe so if I fell asleep I would put on a oxygen mask.

Since irkens are more durable than humans Purple and Red had less injuries, plus with their armor they had more protection. But that didn't stop them from needing treatment, Red needed stitches as well as Purple, and they have almost finished recovery, by the time we get to Irk they'll just have scars left, while I'm still waiting to heal.

My doctor offered to move me into a healing chamber, which is a pod like from those movies where they put people in them and it fills with fluid that begins to heal you, but the catch was that it required a DNA template to repair larger injuries like scars, blood loss and such by taking stem cells and inserting them into the wounds, but there was no human genome template, meaning the only option close to human was irken. I didn't want to risk getting my DNA scrambled so I declined.

"You know Blu, you might actually get to be the first human to walk on Irk" Red thought aloud. I never really thought about that, considering my leg was broken. Still though, it should probably be historical for the human race. But considering how humanity kinda abandoned me I wouldn't be surprised if this event was ignored as they wait to write about a human of power walking on Irk and not some random servant forgotten by the world. "Maybe you should dress for the occasion, we'll even lend you a hoverbelt so you don't have to walk" Red suggested.

"No, I'm fine in bed" I replied before setting my bowl of icecream onto a bedside table, yawning.

"Are you sure? Irk has lovely gardens, amazing art and rich history." Red tried to persuade me to go. But I shook my head, I needed my rest. "I keep forgetting humans require rest more than irkens do. Hmmm..." Red thought for a moment, turning around to think to himself. He was probably trying to think of some way I could see the wonders of Irk. "Go ahead and rest, I have to figure something out for you, but I need a few hours to think about something" Red gave me a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

I thought about what Red could be doing, but then something creeper into my train of thought. Red and Purple let me sleep in their bed, we have kissed, Red had even gotten a little intimate. Did they like me? Was I having feelings for two alien leaders? I never experienced crushes because I never really cared as a kid, all I wanted was food sleep back then. Even in my early teens I had more important things to worry about, so I never really had crushes.

Was my first crush on the tallest? Were they returning the feelings? Or was I really just a lap pet for them? Would I be in trouble if I did have a crush?

My memories returned to my coworker who gave birth to the human-irken hybrid. She was never the same afterwards, she seemed to slow down and couldn't work much, and and day she died in her sleep. Turns out having a baby with a irken completely transformed her womb to hold the child and the strain finally took its toll.

If me and the tallest got into a relationship and weren't careful, someone could die.

I sighed and closed my eyes, not really wanting to sleep, but it was my fast forward button, allowing me to spend less conscious time with these injuries. But after the horrific nightmares I had during the Phion attack I dreaded sleeping again in fear of seeing something else i didn't need to see. Why couldn't I just have a normal dream? Something that won't fuck my brain more.

Or was my brain trying to tell me something? Maybe it was the stress of the moment and the head trauma, or i might need to change my diet. Back when I was a free human I read that sometimes your diet could affect your dreams, and I've been basically eating the irken diet of snacks and junk food. Plus Red and Purple are always pitting snacks in my mouth. I might have to use the human guest food more often since I can't live off trash forever.

All this thinking about food made me hungry, but I just wanted rest now. It wasn't like I was going anywhere anytime soon. So I relaxed and let my brain rest for the day.

\--- --- ---

I woke up to the sound of a metal hum and the vibrating of the massive, I hadn't experienced this before, were we under attack again? I sat up and immediately regretted it, I got up to quickly and my ribs hurt like hell. I ground my teeth in pain, I think I felt something pop, and the constant vibrating didn't help. It felt like the rib got pulled out completely.

I looked around and saw a button that I thing said "assistance" in irken. With the painkillers worn off and hardly being able to breathe i pushed it and fell back to lay down. Why does stuff like this happen to me? I can only take so much, one day my body might just quit on me with all the stuff that happens.

A irken with bright pink eyes walked next my bed with a tablet, concern in her face.

"What seems to be the problem miss?" she asked.

"My ribs... I think something happened" I said, even speaking hurt. I felt her felt around my ribs and I let out a sharp gasp of pain when she got to the center of my chest.

"Hold on, let me scan the area" she said as she got out a scanner, it looked like handheld barcode scanner from stores, but it was the iconic irken pink. She scanned the area where the pain was a few times and pulled out a chip, inserted it into a nearby computer and examined it. "Um, I need to get doctor Fud, just hold on a little longer, I'm sorry" she said before running off to get him.

I was in pain for 10 minutes waiting, my heart seemed to be faster and I took slow breaths to try to minimize the pain, my efforts were only making me lightheaded. I thought I was going to pass out. Then finally the golden eyes of doctor Fud came into the room and he went over to look at my scanner images.

I could hear them talk, but my mind was blurring in and out awareness. I had no idea what was going on, everything hurt and I could feel my heartbeat in the head injury I got.

But then I felt something go into my arm, and after a few minutes I was numb again. Doctor Fud and the nurse looked at me with worry. They exchanged glances and Fud held up a x-ray of my chest.

"Due to the conditions of the Massive's false gravity and atmosphere your bones are starting to weaken, making your already weak human body more vulnerable." Fud said to me. I took a moment to digest what he said, being on this ship was weakening me!? "The large vibration you felt was the Massive going through a magnetic field of nearby gas giant in the home system of Irk. Soon we will be on the planet Irk itself, and we have no idea how the gravity will affect your body. At this point you have four options." Fud added, I listened closely, fearing for my life.

"You can go to Irk and possibly die from the harsher conditions, or you can stay in a suspended state that will nullify the affects of the planet and you can remotely operate a S.A.H unit. Option three is the healing chambers, but you have already declined those. Option four is for a escort to return you to Earth until you are of full health." Fud offered.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to return to Earth, that would be a long trip and like they'd give a servant like me proper medical treatment. But I also couldn't just waltz onto Irk, I might die, which I don't plan to do anytime soon. So it's either stasis or healing chamber.

"Would the healing chamber mess with my DNA?" I asked Fud.

"Well, if you have 50% of your body injured you might have your body assimilate the new DNA and that could lead to some mutations. But that's rare and the DNA usually helps strengthen the body. In fact if you go into the chamber you might become a little stronger. It's like filling a crack in concrete with steel." Fud explained. That sounded like interesting option, but I was still nervous about the chambers.

I hummed in thought, the stasis chambers were also common on Earth. If you were injured you could be hooked up to a stasis pod that puts you into a perfect environment to heal, which could take weeks. But while your in stasis your brain could be hooked up to robot to allow you continue life somewhat normally. But that meant being in stasis for as long as it would normally take for one to heal, which could be weeks or even months.

Do i take my time to heal or quicken it? What was the point of staying in pain when a healing chamber could heal me much faster? I thought about this for a moment, my chest flared up in pain, making me squeak.

"Ok, I'm considering the healing chamber. But I want to know how long stasis would be with my injuries" I asked Fud who went back to the computer.

"Hmm... By what my computer says it could take two and half to three months" Fud answered.

That's a fourth of a year! Enough time for something to go wrong. I thought over everything again though.

"Ok, get me into a healing chamber" I said. Fud nodded and the nurse helped me into a having wheelchair device. We went down the hall till we got to a room with three healing chambers.

They were large tubes that laid horizontally on the floor with a sliding door. On the end were various tubes and wires. Fud opened one and the nurse turned it on, making a green light emit from inside. I was still kind of nervous, but it was going to be the least painful and deadly option.

"Ok, now let's hook up your IV and vitals" The nurse said as she got some of the wires from the chamber. The IV was inserted into my arm and a hearth monitor attached to my chest along with several other monitors along my back to makes sure my nerves don't spaz out. Next a "crown" of sorts was put on my head.

"Ok, now enter the chamber" Fud asked and the nurse helped me up and set me in it, it was actually kind of warm in the chamber. She then strapped a breathing mask tight onto my face. "Ok, is that tight enough?" she asked and I nodded. She gave Doctor Fud a nod and he returned it. "Ok, now just sleep and when you wake up everything will be better"

And with that the chamber was shut. The observation window shut, leaving me in a chamber with green lights. A rumble could be heard as the chamber filled a lukewarm liquid, soon filling the chamber completely, the only thing allowing me to breath was my mask.

The first few minutes of this i adjusted, the liquid had become slightly like jello and my goggles allowed me to see. So far things seemed to be ok, it was oddly comfy. I kind of liked it in the healing chamber.

But then after about 20 minutes I saw a glowing pink substance enter my IV, was that irken blood? Whatever it was it burned when I entered my body. I wiggled in pain, but I was scared of pulling out a wire. After a few moments I got a weird sort of heartburn from the glowing pink substance entering said organ. I was starting to lose that sense of comfort.

Then the scent came through. It was a berry like scent, and it was strong too. Was this some sort of medicine? My head was throbbing at this point and my eyes grew heavy. I began to grow tired.

Maybe a little sleep will be ok.

\--- --- ---

I was at my grandfather's cabin, sitting on the rocking chair on the front porch. Next to me was a walker that I used to get around. I was old now, around 80 something. My blue hair had turned a bluish silver and I wore a blue gown, my hair tied into a long braid. Old glasses were in the bridge of my nose, and it seemed to have gotten worse.

This was what I wanted, to grow old in piece, not be sent off to a breeding plant and eventually be harvested for my organs. I was just going to be a humble old lady and watch the birds fly by.

"Hey Blu, want some of the vort pie we brought?" asked Purple as he walked up to me with a box. Looking at him I could see how little he aged, while his armor had been switched out for a purple sweater and dark purple sweatpants, he still looked young. He gave me a warm smile and I nodded.

"Yeah, Vort pie sounds nice, did Red bring Meekrobian tea to go with it?" I asked and Purple nodded. I got my walker and stood up, Purple put a hand on my back and opened the door for me. "Thank you Pur" I said and walked into the cabin.

The walls were covered with floral wallpaper, and photos dotted the walls. Some of my human family and others of the fun moments me and the tallest shared. Each showing a different adventure we all had together. The old plaid couch had a moth-like cat animal on it acting like a fat cat. I sat down on the couch and petted the animal. It let it a purr and rolled onto its back.

Red came into the room wearing a red and black tee with black jeans. He carried a tray with teacups and a teapot as well as a small jar of sugar. I smiled to him.

"Thank you Red" I said and he gave me a somewhat sad smile. Purple poured the tea for us all, but he handed me my cup, my hands shook slightly. I guess I really was getting old.

On the coffee table before me i saw letters from doctors, saying I was getting weaker, and that I only had a few months left. Buff I didn't care, I just wanted to spend them with the two irkens who changed my life for the better. Yet a sorrow was buried into my mind.

One irken year is ten earth years, meaning they can live ten times longer than a human, and they have amazing Healthcare and medicine, meaning they can treat all sorts of ailments. But this meant that I would grow old and worn down while Red and Purple can only watch. Is it cruel of me to not ask for advanced irken medicine so I don't have to make them watch me wither away? Is it cruel of me to grow old before them, and they be powerless against time?

I thought for a while, looking at Red and Purple as they drank their tea. Purple had already gotten a slice of the pie for me, when I was younger he'd call for the first slice.

"Here you go Blu" he said with a sympathetic tone, putting a plate onto the coffee table in front of me.

"Thank you Pur" I said. I set my tea down and got my slice of pie, it was like pecan pie but the pecans have a peach fuzz on them and taste slightly like honey.

I decided to have another sip of tea to wash it down. So I took a drink, but it tasted odd, I looked into the cup and saw the blue blood from before, and with that the entire dream shattered. The snake from before could be seen looming over me in the void that remained, laughing at me.

"Do you really think you'll live to see peaceful days like those?" it hissed at me. I just stared at it, the blue venom dripping from its fangs, spitting a bit of the venom as it spoke with a lisping voice. "I know what will happen, and you won't grow old and happy. Stop teasing yourself with the idea!"

What was it trying to tell me? That I would die young? That's the only thing I could think of. The snake seemed to grow larger and it's mouth opened to reveal its insides to be bones, nothing but bones.

"What are you?" I asked, a bit fearful of the serpent's answer

"I am the void, I am the sorrow of loss, I am the weight upon the shoulders of mortals. I am Death!"

The last thing I saw was its massive maw swallow me whole.

\--- --- ---

I woke up with a start and I ended up hitting my head against the glass door of the healing chamber, which didn't help with my inju-

Wait, my head didn't hurt. I brought a hand up to the spot where I had hit my head, there was no throbbing pain anymore! But then I saw my veins, glowing pink from the substance injected into me. It was surreal, then I remembered the injection I got for my blue blood, you could see my veins clearly for a week.

My leg didn't hurt either, nor did my chest. Nothing hurt, in fact I felt a million times healthier.

Then the cover to the chamber began to open, light poured into it, making me cover my eyes. Then the liquid began to drain, which felt no different from being in a tub that was becoming empty. The IV and heart monitors automatically detached themselves and retracted into their ports.

As my vision cleared I saw three figures waiting me outside the chamber. Without waiting I sat up and tried to climb out, but my legs were wobbly and I slipped, falling back onto my butt.

"Need some help Blu? Fud told us you chose to go into a healing chamber" asked Purple's voice. I nodded and felt his arms wrap around me. "Whoa, soaking wet" he added, I did feel drenched in whatever that substance was. I shivered a bit and Purple seemed to notice. "Let's get you to our room, we have some towels and its warm. Plus Red is waiting for us" Purple said before carrying me off.

"How long was i in there?" I asked Purple.

"About five hours, we'll arrive at Irk soon." Purple answered.

Five hours? It felt like only fifthteen minutes. But I guess that's just how sleep fools your brain.

A short and uneventful walk later we get to their room, and Red is standing there with the chestplate of his armor off! No gauntlets either and the thing that goes around this spine was gone, leaving him in only that weird metal gown and hover belt. I blushed slightly as he turned from putting away his armor, his chest had a lighter green patch and had a few faint red stripes, they were small and ran mostly along his back but it was surprise. His chest also lacked nipples and he actually had some broad shoulders, and he had a fair bit of muscle. With the torn out bit from his antenna it made him look like someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

But he also had a belly button, which was weird since irkens were said to be cloned, and I thought irkens didn't need a belly button if they grew up in test tubes.

Red saw my blush and looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Um... Uh..." he stuttered, but i tried to shrug it off.

"It's ok" I said in return. "My uncle went around shirtless all the time, it's nothing new" I giggled slightly, but Red and Purple looked at me slightly confused. Red pointed to his belly button.

"But isn't this where your reproductive organs are?" he asked, I couldn't help but start laughing.

"No!" I said trying to not laugh. Red let out a sigh of relief and Purple chuckled a bit. "That's a belly button, we don't even use them" I explained. "What made you think that was our reproductive organ?"

"Well, human smeets grow near them so we kinda guessed" Red said, still not knowing how to feel.

"Well, I can assure you that humans have our stuff where you irkens have your stuff" I chuckled. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I guess I still had painkillers in my system and they made me slightly more open than I would normally be. Red and Purple were very quite when I said that, they both blushed bright red.

"Are you feeling ok?" Purple asked as he set me down on the bed. I blinked and thought for a moment.

"I might be acting a little funny because I have no idea what I was on while in that chamber, it i feel great!" I said, and it was true. I felt amazing, nothing could make me feel bad. My leg wasn't broken, my head felt great and I could breath without issue.

Red looked at me funny, as did Purple. Red was next to me and I got a letter look at his stripes, I counted about nine running down his back. Did Purple also have markings? I was curious, but I felt I had concerned them enough. Still, I wanted to know about Red's stripes.

"Red, why do you have markings." I asked, pointing to his back. He turned to look at them. He smiled and pointed to them.

"When a irkens grows to be tall they start to gain strange markings the color of their eyes." Red explained. "Purple has a bunch of cute little flowers for marks" Red remarked, chuckling as Purple got flustered.

"Red!" Purple cried out, blushing more. Red just chuckled, the thought of Purple have little flowers dotting his body was so cute!

"Oh come on Pur, you know it's cute. Plus I'm sure Blu thinks it's cute too" Red chuckled as Purple fake punched his shoulder. Now I really wanted to see Purple's markings. But I still didn't know how to ask.

"I bet your markings are beautiful" I said bluntly. Purple was silent for a moment. Why did I say that without thinking? That was so stupid of me, cursed painkiller high brain! I don't know what I'm doing!

But as I called myself a idiot mentally, Purple sighed and slowly removed his gauntlets, showing small little flowers around his wrist. Then he removed the chestplate, revealing more flowers lining his neck like a Hawaiian necklace. Then even ran down his spine and small ones dotted his chest. All of them were varying shades of purple with light purple in the center.

However when he removed the spinal part of the suit I saw that his belly button was scarred, light stitch marks covering it, and what would have once been a lovely flower marking was warped by the scar that had filled its place. Did Purple have some sort of injury?

"Purple, is that a scar?" I asked but he shut his eyes and covered it. "Pur-" I was interrupted.

"Don't talk about that" he said in a uncharacteristically aggressive tone. I was confused. Did he have something he didn't want to talk about? "I'm going to get some snacks" he said bluntly, putting his chestplate back on. I didn't know what to say, he seemed very upset. Purple left the room and Red sat down next to me.

"Is he ok?" I asked him. Red shook his head.

"He lost his stinger" Red explained. So wait, irkens have stingers where we have belly buttons. And Purple lost his? I knew losing a stinger could kill honey bees, but maybe it's different in irkens?

"What happened to him?" I asked. Red sighed.

"We got a call from someone that a remote planet for running experiments had be destroyed, and Miyuki was there. I led a team to go in and save Miyuki as well as every irkens we could save. When we got there the planet was reduced to what i can only describe as a moon of death and slime." Red said, his claws digging into the bed sheets. That sounded horrific. "We searched the whole planet for survivors, and just as I was about to give up I found Purple roaming around half dead and hysterical, crying out for Miyuki." Red explained, almost scared.

"What happened there?" I asked, now very curious about what Purple had gone through.

"Only Purple knows...." Red answered, staying silent for a few moments. "But we lost Miyuki." wait, how does this leader who proved to be a total badass just suddenly die!? What the heck happened?! Wait, was that why Purple seems so sad when Miyuki is mentioned? I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but did Purple see Miyuki, someone close to him, die? "No bodies were found, just slime" Red added. Ok, that's even weirder. What the fuck happened?

We sat there in awkward silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say to each other. I kinda wanted Purple to come back so something could happen. Then Red patted my back.

"Your soaking wet, do you need to dry up?" he asked and I blushed. He saw that and smirked a bit, what was he thinking?

"Um... Red?" I asked, then he grabbed the hem of my uniform and pulled it up over my head. Underneast was a very secure bra that covered the majority of my upper torso. I blushed like crazy when he did this and I immediately pulled the blanket over my chest. "What the Hell!?" I screamed, Red was blushing as well. What is he thinking!? "You can't just take off a-!" he then pulled me into a deep kiss, cutting me off.

I was in shock, not knowing what to do. I have absolutely no experience with love and I don't know how to stop! I instinctively began to try to push him away, whimpering in fear. His antenna rose in attention and he stopped.

"Red!? Why do you keep doing that?" I asked and he looked confused.

"Is the human way of affection different?" Red asked, looking a little upset. Hold up, affection? Like actually loving someone?

"Are you saying you... Like me?" I asked, he wrapped his arms around my waist, his claws rubbing against my skin in a satisfying way. He looked into my eyes with his red ones, antenna dropped in focus. He then lifted my head up with one of his claws, making my gaze go directly into his.

"Like is a weak word for what I feel, love is the only thing strong enough to describe this feeling" Red said as he began to smile. Hold shit, he loved me!? But I'm just a human, abate broken but human. He had to be mistaking!

I opened my mouth to object but he then kissed me again, this time he used his tongue. The thing was long and for a moment i couldn't breathe, it seemed long enough to go down my throat! However after he leaned in more he adjusted himself to where I could breathe.

No one had ever kissed my like that before, and I found myself loving it. Despite the awkward feelings from before, I liked being given love in this way. I could tell red liked it as well, his tongue was exploring my mouth, slithering like a snake. He began to purr after a few minutes, his antenna twitching happily. Red now had me pinned down to the bed with this kiss.

Soon our lips parted and he looked me over. I was so small compared to him, it was frightening.

"Did you like that?" Red asked as he put a hand on my stomach. I had begun to even out in weight since I was in bed eating junk food for a few days, weight that made my frame look healthy. I turned my gaze back up to him, his eyes half lidded. I knew things would only escalate from here, but that kiss, that symbol of affection was amazing. A part of me that was still buried in that factory tried to tell me I didn't deserve love, that I was just a brick in the wall.

But that factory was likely a galaxy away, I wanted to be here, with Red and Purple, I wanted to happy for once, to feel loved for once. Tonight I was going down, and I was ok with that, just don't have a smeet. I was going to use this to rebel against all the wrongs committed against me and other humans who were signed away. I was as deserving of love as anyone else, and now I was going get it full force!

"Yes, and I want more." I finally answered. Red smiled and dived into another kiss immediately before pulling away. That confused me a bit before I felt him bit onto my neck! I gasped as he made a purring chirp sound, the reverb making his antenna twitch.

Minutes later he let go and my neck was very sore.

Red smiled and I blushed, did he just give me a hickey? Just as Red purred and reached for his hover belt the door opened to reveal Purple drinking something. His eyes widened and antenna stood up in surprise, making him gulp his entire drink at once, which looked like it hurt.

"Blu? Red? Are you two...?" he asked, pointing at us as the door closed. Me and Red blushed and I stuttered. "I leave for five minutes and you start mating without me?" he said, slightly offended. Without him? Purple stormed over to the bed and looked me over, then he saw the hickey and eyed Red. He gave Red a look saying "you fucking bitch."

"Well I got first kiss so I go first!" Red explained with a smug grin, Purple pouted and took action immediately, taking off his chest plate and torso piece, tossing them aside. Oh boy, you don't mess with someone with that kind of look.

"Let me have a go before you put your clutch in her!" Purple cried out. Clutches were irken dicks confirmed. Then Purple proceeded to bite down on the other side of my neck, abate gently. Once he had left his mark he smiled and put a hand under my cheek. "Are you sure about this? I might be goofbal, but that doesn't mean I can't get a bit wild" Purple whispered into my ear. I blushed at that, then nodded.

"Fine, you can go first Pur." Red sighed with slight annoyance and Purple nearly squealed with joy. Purple got up and began to under his hover belt, making the metal skirt collapse like a plastic travel bop or handheld telescope. But the anatomy between his legs had my stumped. Based on what I saw wasn't there suppose to something there? Instead there was a slit like mine, the green skin tinted slightly pink around it.

"Um... Are you guys actually female?" I asked. It didn't make sense, I remember that irken I saw with her had something down there. Purple looked at me with a look that said "hold on".

Then out came the clutch, and my heart raced. That thing was kinda big, and it looked like a irken tongue. The thing also faintly glowed pink in the somewhat dim room. I stared at it for a moment, my mind literally buffering at the sight of it. I thought it was going to be similar to a human one, but green or pink or have some weird trait I read from a fun facts about animals book.

But I guess I shouldn't expect that from an irken, because the organ was truly alien. The thing was large too, in fact it kinda concerned me.

"Uh... Will that even fit?" I asked and Purple purred.

"Let's find out."

Purple pulled down the hem of my pants and underwear. I was kind of scared, but mostly of that thing hurting.

"Are you ready? We can still stop if you changed your mind" Purple reminded me. I looked at him, his face showing loving concern but also eagerness, then back to the clutch, it seemed to move on it's own as it slightly wiggled like a dangling snake.

I swallowed my fear and concern and nodded.

"I'm ready."

With one quick move, the clutch entered me.

\--- --- ---

8 hours later

I woke up with a blanket half covering my body and surrounded by pillows. Red was asleep with his head in my neck while Purple spooned me. So warm and comfy. I smiled and nuzzled Red who purred. We were all completely naked, even my bra was not on me.

My neck felt sore and as did my thighs. My hair was a mess and I was kinda hungry. I sat up and stretched a but, yawning. Seeing a black and Blue robe on a nearby table I got up and put it on. Not a house coat robe, more like a Jedi robe but made of fleece and slipped on like a gown, not a jacket, so no opening on the front.

Looking at Red and Purple i helped tuck them into bed, covering them in the blanket and putting the pillows back. Yesterday was amazing, and my legs were shaky from it. Least I could do was make them comfortable. Once tucked in I kissed them and went over to the room's kiosks to order them some breakfast.

I got them some donuts and popcorn for breakfast. Once the vending area had the food I got the food and headed over to the bed.

"Wake up sleeping beauties" I joked and Red got up slowly, yawning.

"Five more minutes Miyuki" Purple mumbled in his sleep. Red looked at Purple and sighed. I handed Red a plate of his food and he smiled.

"Thank you Blu" he said. I smiled and sat down to eat some fruit. "I'm sorry if I went a little nuts with your neck" he apologized, I felt my neck, mire events from the previous night coming back. The hickeys, claws digging into my hips, Purple saying i taste like blue berries. I munched on a pink pineapple like fruit and let the previous night sink in.

I had sex.

I had grown close enough to Red and Purple to let them in. If I didn't trust them like I did then last night wouldn't have happened. I looked at Red who returned the gaze.

"How close would you say we are?" I asked him, he raised an antenna and swallowed his food, Purple just now started to wake up.

"What do you mean? We're very close." he said, Purple sat up and bent backwards, a few pops from his back were audible.

"Well, I had shut myself off for so long that I never thought what we did last night would happen in a million years. In that factory people could be hostile and you could never trust people, so I had to build a wall to protect myself" I vented, Red seemed to be growing more concerned. "But you and Purple showed me kindness and I found people I could trust, and you two tore down that wall. If you two never showed me kindness none of what happened last night would have happened."

I didn't realize my eyes were watering. Purple was now fully awake and he sat down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how it feels to build a wall around myself, fear is its foundation. But those who love you will help you tear it down" Purple said. I didn't know he was the poetic type, but damn, he was right.

"Let's tear down the wall together" Red suggested, and well all got into a hug together.

"You two are like family" I cried, hugging them as if they would disappear. I didn't want to lose this one, I'd do anything to keep it safe. "I love you two" I cried.

"We love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, nothing to big in this chapter, like I said, Blu needs a bit of a break. I can't break her... For now at least. Also what do you think happened to Miyuki? Again, sorry if this chapter feels off, I went back as best as I could to fix it. 
> 
> Also I have plans for Invader Boo who was mentioned in the previous chapter, he will get a spinoff fanfic soon, or comic, I am still getting a plot set out for it. But my little boi will be getting a story.


	7. Hey You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu arrives to Irk, and gets to meet an irken who could be a friend. 
> 
> But she can't escape her torment that easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter doesn't have much happen in it. But that is because I am putting out two chapters in the same day. I know that is new, but with ending of this chapter I felt that it would better to reward your wait with two chapters in the same day.

"Is that comfortable?" asked the small emerald eyed irken when he tied the ribbon around my waste. I nodded to him and smiled. Red and Purple had a tailor come on board and make a very special outfit for me. A simple long blue dress, long sleeves to hide my scars and a ribbon around my waist. On my head was a flower crown Purple made for me, white almost glowing. "Glad you like it, now go show your mates. You look like a shooting star!" he said with a smile as he ushered me out the room and to the lobby of the massive.

Red and Purple were waiting for me there, dressed in their ceremonial robes. They looked handsome in those, and it was nice to see them wear something that looked slightly more comfy, wearing that armor must hurt after a while. I should know because when we got dressed from last night Purple let me try it on and I felt as stiff as a Barbie doll. 

"Blu!" Purple cheered before running over me, taking my hands. "You look stellar!" he cheered before kissing me on the lips. I smiled, seeing him so happy was so wholesome. Red looked happy as well, but he was more in control, which I didn't mind. He walked up to us as Purple's antenna twitched happily.

"You do look love, as lovely as a meekrob." Red complimented as he kissed me on the cheek. 

"Thank you boys, it means so much to be called that." I almost cried. I hadn't been complimented or called beautiful on a long time. I was usually demeaned and called ugly, my work having took a toll. My skin used to be perfectly white, now due to the exposure of starlight I was slowing beginning to tan, and freckles began to appear on my face. My hair had begun to grow thicker and shine more. I was almost a completely different person now. Transformed in a way.

"Blu, we made you something." Red said before reaching into his PAK.

Out of it he pulled a necklace with a blue irken symbol. It was different from the other irken symbols I saw, the antenna on has a more curled end, not spiral like the usual irken female. He put it around my neck and adjusted it. The circle that was usually in the center was a flower shape, as well as the shapes being slightly softer.

"This is your symbol in the empire. Usually high ranking individuals get a emblem. But we thought you deserve a place in the irken empire." Red informed, and I looked at him, a little confused. "We're still working on what kind of title you will have, but it'll be like ours, minus being tall." Red added. So wait, I was going to have a position of power?

I could free all the enslaved humans on Earth, shut down all those horrible factories, overthrow the two queens and the counsel! We could fix Earth and make things like it was before! I could tear all those dumb laws to pieces. I could help people, and make sure no one else has to go through what I had been through. 

I could change the world.

"Anyways, are you ready to be the first human on Irk?" Purple asked with a cheeky smile. I nodded, a little nervous. We were going to consult the control brains to see how we return fire on the Phion, and there was going to be a memorial to all the soldiers who died protecting us. I was still upset over the ordeal, I can see why the Phion were upset, but I absolutely hate violence. I had seen enough of it and I despise it, and war is nothing but waste of life. However it seemed like the Phion were blood thirsty and we needed to defend ourselves. 

"Alright, get ready." Red said as we headed to the airlock. Fud had run some test and going to Irk shouldn't be too dangerous, I might be slightly uncomfortable but it wouldn't be too much my body couldn't handle. Stepping in the door behind us shut, and after a few moments the one in front of us opened. 

And before me was all of Irk. Large cityscapes going one for miles and miles, with the occasional suburb like district. Giant blimp like machines dotted the skies, advertising new technology and wares. On the megaskyscrapers there were holographic billboards displaying time, weather and clips of irken shows. Despite irken being a militaristic empire they skill have leisure, meaning they tale breaks and had the concerns humans had when there was a middle class. 

On the roads there were hovering food trucks and entire floating dots to indicate paths in the airspace. Irkens walked down the roads and each seemed to have a story of their own. Some carried bags of food to their towering apartment complexes while other got off the flying cabs only to run into the nearest structure. Not what I imagined, I always thought troops marked through the streets and the irken symbol would be everywhere. 

I stared at the city below, then saw the crowd that formed for our arrival. All cheered upon seeing Red and Purple, I could see some jumping as well. Red and Purple waved to the crowd below, and not knowing what to do i began to do the same, didn't want be rude. Nearby jumbotrons displayed the tallest, kind of focusing all three of us, which made me realize everyone was looking at me. Which made me kinda uncomfortable, have so many eyes on you, silently judging you, I never liked it.

"Ok, lets get to the almighty tallest palace and get things straightened out." Red whispered. 

\--- --- ---

To say that the almighty tallest palace was amazing would be an understatement. It stood out in the city like a drop of ink on clean paper, its old architecture clashing with the new one. No doubt it had lived through history and seem times change. But it still stood tall.

It was a giant palace on a spire, it had taken gothic architecture with stride, with tall towers dotting it. Around it was a giant pit going for miles down underground. The central tower had wires connecting it to the other six towers, each tower with a different colored flag and varying irken symbol. The walls connecting each tower had large arches and flying buttresses that had a constant stream of glowing purple water going out of them into the pit below. At the key stone of each arch was a skyward facing claw, wanting to rip at the sky. The central tower's roof also had these claws, making it look like the irken version of the tower the eye of sauron would be perched upon. 

"That is the almighty palace." Red said, and I couldn't argue with such a title, that thong looked like it could kill someone if it was alive. It towered higher than the skyscrapers in this city, and its lights were a vibrant shade of pink. The walls a darker magenta pink and etchings of irken symbols and ships covered it. 

The central courtyard formed a ring around the central tower, and this area had arches hanging over us, from them hung red vines with glowing flowers on the ends of them of varying color. Against each of the walls was a area of soil where little garden fixtures were, and more flora grew from them. Weird sprouts with dragon-like head, large leaves that looked like they were a piece of the night sky and a plant that that looked like a unicorn horn. 

I walked over to the gardened and looked at them. Little streams provided water, some even forming little waterfalls. 

"Do you like the gardens?" asked Purple, to which I nodded. "These plants are all from across the universe, we even have some exotic fruits. Maybe we'll try some later. The kilophy are very good" Purple suggested, smiling. I was interested, even if it might be dangerous for me. 

"Your free to explore the palace, just be careful if you find yourself in the historical tower. We'll be back in an hour or two, we trust you to take care of yourself." Red said, patting my gently on the head.

"I'll be careful, and I won't go to far." I answered. I could unstand their worry, this place was big, like almost half as big as the massive, which was almost like a city. But I was an adult, I learned to be careful despite having anxiety that makes me shake nervously, I kinda had to force myself to and after years of it came naturally to me, so I shouldn't be to bad if I find this tower. 

"Ok, and if you need us use this." Red but a bracelet around my wrist, it had a little pink orb in the center. "It's a communicator, if you get lost it can call us and we'll be able to find you." Red added as he tightened the strap on it. "Just push that pink button in to use it." 

"Seems simple enough." I thought outloud. "I hope the talk with the controlbrains goes well, hopefully their AI can sort all of this out." I said before Red and Purple kissed me and left. I hoped things would be ok, but a nagging feeling told me things might get worse before they get better. The Phion meant business and reduced the armada greatly, which is a huge blow for Red and Purple, they were told to lead it and I could tell they felt like they failed. 

Purple's shellshocked face still scares me, I didn't want to see him that scared. But I didn't know what to do, I can't go to the Phion, they would most likely ignore me or even kill me, which would probably make things worse. I don't need the tallest getting into a fit of rage over their mate dying and get themselves killed violently. I don't want more death.

I sighed and walked over to one of the towers, a guard looked me over and open the door, letting me in. There were many exotic creatures inside, like it was some sort of miniature zoo. Creatures like crystal deer, a creature with floating hands and feet and some sort of screaming potato. The hall connecting this tower to the next was full of taxidermy creatures, as well as some skeletal fossils. Some of these were from prehistoric Irk, do i guess Irk had its own dinosaurs, that's kinda cool.

Looking at one of the diagrams on the hall wall I saw what looked like the evolution of irkens. I was looked at it a bit curiously, I still wanted to learn more about irkens, their past was such a mystery to the average human, so to see their roots was like finding a treasure. 

On the left it showed a insect like animal, but it had the soft skin of a caterpillar, the antenna longer and more fleshy, the eyes more like that of a fly and along their backs were moth like hairs and over their mouths were pincers. Then with each progressing photo to the right they became more like the modern irkens. Losing their fuzz, their pincers and more insectoid appearance. Now they were humanoid and less animalistic. It's interesting to think how different they were. 

I continued to look at other pictures in this museum/zoo. There were painting of every previous almighty tallest, as well as the first PAKs ever made, which were larger, clunker and seemed like they were made in the 80's because of how flashy they tried to look. 

Then I found myself at the end of the hall, and the guard at the door looked at me.

"Enjoying your exploration?" he asked me, seeming a little annoyed.

"Yeah, this stuff is interesting." I complimented, even though he was just their to open the door. 

"Your probably the first human to get to see all of this." He said, looking at me. Muttering something under his breath. 

"Yeah, and I am honored to see all of this." I replied, trying to back away. 

There was a few moments of silence as I looked at one of the taxidermy animals.

"You know your just a pest, right?" he asked me. I turned to look at him, slightly confused. 

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, your a pest and a thornn in the side of the almighty tallest." he said bluntly. Wait, how did he know? I thought only people on the massive knew, and I don't remember this guy at all. "Don't think you can get all cuddly with them, from what I heard you are a gluten who eats their hard earned food, and you got a good working irkens banished from the empire."

That all felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed me in the gut. After all I had been through, literal Hell and back and he says this. Glorp was literal trash and treated me like the scum of the Earth, and now this guy says I hurt Glorp?

"And if you think you can exploit the tallest to get power, you are sorely mistaking. I saw you on the news, and I will tell you this, no filthy she-monkey will ever stand even close of the power of the almighty tallest. Even if you did have that power I would bow to an entitled brat like you!" He practically yelled, taking me aback.

I could feel my eyes water, and I ran out the room back the way I came. 

Was he right? Was I an entitled brat? Did I got far? Was I exploiting Red and Purple for power? Was I the one in the wrong? 

I leaned back against the door, covering my eyes. I slide down it and onto the ground as a crying fit. Maybe I was in the wrong. Maybe I was a thorn in their sides, I did hang out with them in their work time, even got to be in their video calls. Was I just seeking attention? 

I kept crying as these thoughts just built up in my mind. Just as I though my life could be fixed, it is shattered again. 

"Hey, sweetie, you alright?" asked a female voice. I looked up and saw a peach eyed irken with very wavy antenna. She was dressed like one of the higher ranking irkens, and was tall enough for the title. "You look upset, let's get you inside. Maybe some meekrob tea will help." she said as she offered a hand.

Should I take it? Well, I didn't want to be rude to be rude so I nervously took it. She smiled and helped me up.

"I'm Kim, and you must be the Blue human." She said happily. I was still confused as to how irkens already knew me.

"How do people I've never met know me? I thought I was only known on the massive." I asked Kim, who seemed slightly puzzled.

"Oh, I can see how that is a little confusing. Well, you see, irkens from the massive shared video of you on the Irkenet, and you became popular." Kim explained as we went to a tower on the opposite end of the palace. Great, I was popular. I know some people would kill to be popular, but I literally can't stand this kind of attention on a large scale. Plus, if other irkens had the same opinion of me as that guard then I was going scream. 

As we entered the tower Kim looked at me with worry.

"Dear, do you want to talk?" Kim asked. I stayed quite for a moment, still upset. 

The room we entered was like a large circular dining room, the table in the center had a ring shape with two cuts in it to enter the center of it, I guess it was for the cooks deliver food and not disturb anyone by giving it to them from the side. Kim pulled pulled out one of the chairs and let me sit in it.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled and left to what i guessed was the kitchen. 

I sat there and thought about what that guard said. I never thought about how the rest of the irken race would feel about a random human being close to the tallest. It would probably seem odd, maybe even taboo to some. And who put our entire relationship online? I want to know who did that, they are going to be in trouble when Red and Purple find out. How long had this been getting leaked out? For the love of God don't let me be a meme icon, that is the last thing I need. 

Just as my thoughts began to make me scared Kim came back with a teapot and a tray with typical tea stuff, like cups, a milk pichure (I don't think it was really milk in the traditional earth sense) and sugar cubes. 

"This is Meekrob tea. It helps sooth your emotions and gives you good vibes." Kim explained as she poured a cup of glowing white tea and added two sugar cubes. She handed the cup to me and I took a small drink at first. It tasted just like coffee cream, the sweet kind that you can't get enough of. I soon found myself drinking the whole cup. "I take it that you like it?" Kim asked me, to which I nodded. She poured another cup of it for me and we both enjoyed our tea together. 

We talked a little, mostly about silly stuff, jokes, a weird and ugly painting in the room and such. It was kind of nice to be making a friend. 

"So, why were you crying?" Kim asked me. I froze, but then decided that I should went out my emotions a bit.

"In the museum tower, the guard said i was entitled and a brat." I summarized. Kim almost choked on her tea and coughed a bit. Ok, not the reaction I was expecting, I thought to myself. Kim finally cleared her throat and spoke, her voice a little horse from chocking.

"You? A brat?" she asked in disbelief, antenna up in shock. I nodded. "But you don't seem to be one from what I have seen." she added.

"I don't want to be mean, and I don't want to be a brat. I just want people to be happy and to be happy myself." I replied as I set down my empty cup. "But if I do end up having a leadership role, would I be able to make people happy? Will I face more people like that guard?" I thought out loud. Did I even have the mental stability to be a leader? I can hardly function like a normal person, I'm like a china doll trying to walk on broken legs. 

I only agreed to idea due to both Red and Purple's persistent persuasion and the idea that I save others who ended up like me, broken and forgotten. 

"What you went through taught you what you need to take down as a leader." Kim said, patting me on the back. I looked at her and smiled a bit. She did have a point, since I had been through some horrible stuff I could take action to end it. "You look tired, do you need some rest?" Kim asked. 

I guess I could use some rest, so I nodded. She smiled and took my hand? Leading me out the dining hall and towards the control tower. We entered the tower and she led me to a guest room. 

"There should be everything you need in there." Kim said before leaving me to my own devices. 

I slipped off my dress, revealing the stabilizer suit under it. It was comfy and fit well, I could sleep in it. Hanging the dress up I laid down in the bed and buried my face in the soft blankets. 

Not too hot, not too cold.

Perfect.

\--- --- --- 

I was back in my neighborhood, but it had been degraded to slums by the metropolis above it. Houses were boarded up and some were being squatted in, humans who had freedom but no money were, some taken by the monster of addictions, but then there were very low ranking irkens, ones who had done such horrible crimes that led to them being disowned by the empire, and the only place they could go was here. 

I walked down the streets, irkens and humans both coexisted and fought here. It was hard to believe this place was once a happy neighborhood, a nearby playground that I used to enjoy was now just in ruin. 

I felt like a ghost, times had passed, things had changed, yet I hadn't. 

Not knowing where to go i just kept walking, soon coming upon my old house, the place of my upbringing. The tree that was once in the backyard had a single rope hanging from one of the stronger branches. The house itself was not abandoned, but definitely not cared for. Plastic covered one of the windows, siding was falling, the grass was not cut and trash littered the area. 

I walked up to the door and I could see mismatched hinges, holes punched into the door and the knob clearly broken and hanging from the door. This house had once been my childhood was now but a shell of itself. I guess like I was, and maybe it was possible repair it too. But not now, I felt like I needed something in this house. I don't know what I need, but something was calling out for me. 

Opening the door revealed that family photos were either gone or faded. The carpet was torn with smelly stains and holes were in the walls. Going in further i found that the TV had been switched for a very old and cheap one that was so old that the picture wasn't even the right color anymore. The couch also had cigarette ashes all over it, and beer cans covered the coffee table, along with overflowing ash trays. Everything seemed broken in one way or another. 

Going to the kitchen i saw that the overhead cabinets had lost their battle against gravity and had fallen onto the broken stone counter below, leaving broken plate below. The fridge was wide open and the bulb burnt out, what little food left in it was spoiled and flies were starting to swarm around it. In another corner were bags of trash next to a overflowing trashcan. To say I was disgusted by this sight would be an understatement, but what made it worse was all the memories of this place once being a genuinely nice place to be. If it wasn't for the overwhelmingly horrible smell, then the memories would the thing making me cry.

However, the sounds of moans coming from one of the bedrooms is what drew my attention. I found myself going to the bedroom hallway, finding a open door, revealing two figures making out. 

I know who it was.

Him and my mom.

The night that I saw her him was when my reality had shattered. The happy life i knew wasn't what it seemed. I couldn't stand watching the act so I went to the kitchen. 

Yet another mistake. 

Through the kitchen window I got a look of the tree I saw earlier. It stood proud and tall despite looking like the grim reaper decided to possess it, but it wasn't so much as how it had looked that it was proud, for it was what it displayed that it reveled in disgusting pride over. Like the strong arm of a body builder, one of the stronger branches had a rope tied around it, and it showed visible strain. 

The body that hung from it swayed slightly in the cold air, a the rope creaking against the wood of the tree. All I could do was stare at cadaver that was once my father. A man who wished to make us happy, but then was betrayed by his ungrateful wife, when he saw someone else bring her joy he was heartbroken and felt like he failed.

And it was all my fault, because I told him what I saw. I thought he had a right to know, then maybe the whole situation could be fixed. But I only made things worse.

I'm so sorry

\--- --- ---

When I woke up I was upset. It felt like no matter what I can't get away from what happened! I want to move on already! I want to grow into a new person and stop being in a stasis of the past. I want to let my past go, and I am trying, but my past won't let go of me! For a few minutes I could do nothing but try to not cry, the image of my dad hanging from the tree still in my mind. 

But what made it worse was that I told him what I saw. I spent so many nights awake thinking of what could have happened if I hadn't told him. He would be alive, we'd all be together, I would be in college and trying to start my own family.

Bit then I thought about Red and Purple. 

Despite losing everything, my rights, my mental state and my will, I found two people who ended yo showing me genuine love and affection. For once I was not seen as mule to whip at to get going, I was seen as an equal to them, and we weren't even the same species! I am someone to them, and I'm not just someone they want as a pet. 

They show genuine concern, they show genuine love and they show genuine trust. This relationship was 100% genuine in every way. Yes it is still in the works, we're still unsure if I'm a girlfriend, spouse or mate just yet. But eitherway I have someone to love. 

If I could I would do anything for them, they have given me hope, pulled me out of the darkness and gave me a reason to live again! They gave me life!

Meanwhile my mother cheated on the man who promised to do anything to make her happy, ungrateful for the gifts dad worked to the bone to get for her. Jewelry, dresses, lavish wines, he bought it all for her, and yet she found sexual pleasure with another man.

I would never do what she did, I will be grateful for what Red and Purple have given me. No other man will touch me and I won't blame any future children for my mistakes. 

With the idea in mind i got up and smiled. I was going to try to become a stronger person. No more doubt! But first I need to see how Red and Purple are doing, they both seemed stressed out and I was worried for them.

I left the guestroom and walked down the hall, passing a few irkens on the way. I still felt like the alien here, and it wasn't far from the truth technically. Hell, I am the first human to step foot on Irk, what else can I expect? Hopefully this visit to Irk isn't too long, being here gave me a weird vibe, I couldn't explain it. But the closest I can describe it is like something is watching me, yet I don't see cameras or eyes. Like some ghost is watching me.

"Hey Blu!" I heard a female voice call out. It was Kim. I turn to looked at her and she's holding a box. "I could use your help, I need to take this to catacombs below, it's for photographing all the skulls and such." Kim asked of me. It did look like a heavy box, and I could sympathize with carrying heavy stuff. 

"Sure thing Kim." I agreed, then took the box for her. "Just lead the way." 

Kim smiled lead me back down the hall. The thought of this palace having catacombs interested me, it must of been a important landmark. Hopefully not too many ghost would be there. Can irkens even become ghost? I might have to read about it more later. 

Soon me and Kim came to a giant door which looked older than the others. It had a irkens symbol, but the circle had a "X" in it. Kim got out a card and put it up to a keypad before typing in a number. The door made a few heavy rumbles before opening slowly, you could even see dust falling off of it, showing this door hadn't been opened in a long time. When it opened i felt a wave of cold, stale AMD dusty air hit my face and I sneezed a few times. 

"Ok, let's go!" Kim said playfully. It was unnerving how playful she was, but maybe she was passionate about this? I shrugged and we both walked down the stairs. Kim was going pretty fast, I found myself having to jog to keep up, which was hard to do in my current attire. 

"S-slow down!" I cried out, but it seemed to only make her go fast. "Wait! Kim!" I called out, but she had reached the bottom stairs and had disappeared into the dimly lit halls. Great! I got to the bottom and looked around me.

The catacombs weren't exactly like I had pictured. The walls weren't made of skulls, but instead every six feet or so a hole was in the wall which housed a irkens skull like a display. Sometimes the skull would be swapped for a PAK which had a large nail driven through it. With the dim lights of hanging bulbs it was easy to say that place wasn't the best to get lost in. 

"Kim?!" I called out down one of the halls. No answer. "Kim this isn't funny!" I yelled down another hall, getting more annoyed. I grunted and looked down the next hall. "I'm serious, I will leave this box on the ground and leave!" I threatened, and still got no answer. One more quick glance down the halls and I sighed. I am not getting lost down here,I'm sorry Kim.

I set the box down on the ground, but at that moment I noticed something odd about it. The weight seemed off, like the object inside it was rolling around. Lost i checked cameras, not even irken ones did that. I got curious and questioned the contents of the box, was it really a camera? So I i got onto my knees and opened it.

Inside I saw Kim's depisembodied head.

"Nice to see you again human." said a voice that started out as Kim's, but then shifted into Glorp's. Before I could turn around I felt cold metal wrap around my neck and everything below the neck go numb. "I'm not done with you." Glorp whispered into my ear, fear ran up my spine. 

Oh God, this couldn't be happening! 

Before Could scream I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull and then all turned black.


	8. Is there anybody out there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu has been captured by Glorp and learns of turned him into the monster he is. She also meets the lost irken, Zim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, hope your all happy.

When I came too my head was throbbing, my vision was blurry and I felt congested. I tried to move into a more comfy position but I soon found myself unable to move. That woke me up, and I saw that I had been tied up to a chair. Panic set in, I remembered what happened earlier. Glorp had tricked me, and now he must have taken me somewhere. 

What was he going to do? 

I began to hyperventilate, I was trapped and I had no way out. I kept trying to move, to scream, but I couldn't even speak! The paralysis color was high enough on my neck to where it could limit my speech. As if this couldn't get any worse! 

Then I heard a door open, and in came Glorp. He was holding a irken PAK which had what looked like frost on it. He glanced over at me and smirked, his blind eye staring at me. He set the PAK down into a nearby table with various tools and devices on it. 

"I can tell that your scared." Glorp said smugly as he picked up a device and inserted it into a tablet. "And you probably have a million questions, so let me explain what I plan to do with you and your snitching mouth." he added as he scrolled through the tablet for a few minutes, occasionally nodding to himself. I grew more nervous, what was he reading? Could be a cookbook for human flesh? "I am going to physically and mentally torment you. With the connections I have to your old owners I got instructions for how to make the scars on your arms."

Everything froze in that moment. My arms began to ache at the thought of what he just said. Each scar burning and stinging with pain. 347, I last counted 347 scars. 

"You got me banished from the empire, got the tallest to hate me, cut me off from the pain medicine I needed. You also disobeyed me multiple times, spoke out of line, got sick, stole attention from me and you dared to think your worth something? That's dress looked hideous on you anyways!" Glorp ranted as he looked through his tools. "The pain you felt while in that factory is nothing compared to what i dealt with, and it angers me that you face less than me and got more attention!" He threw down a dull knife and huffed as he looked down on the irken PAK.

Who was in that PAK? PAKs work like brains, meaning someone was in there. It wasn't normal to just see a lone PAK either, meaning Glorp forced their PAK off of them and most likely killed them. Leaving them brain dead. I did hear him mention someone by the name of Zim, which is the name of the lost irken. Story goes that a few years after he gave Earth to the almighty tallest he suddenly disappeared with only the dead body of one the Membrane children found in his home. 

Glorp plugged up the PAK, which made it faintly glow pink. 

"Once I'm done with you I'll hook his PAK up to your body and continue the torment!" Glorp yelled, looking mental! That is absolutely insane, I thought to myself. He has lost his mind! I tried to scream but a raspy cry came out. He wasn't even going to give me peace in death!

Glorp picked up a scalpel and pulled out a piece of meat that had flesh on it. He made a small cut, not longer than a centimeter or two, then he drove the whole of the blade deep into the small cut, up into the hilt. He jiggled the scalpel a bit then pulled it out. Sweat formed on my brow as I recognized the procedure he was doing. Setting the scalpel down he then pressed his thumbs parallel to the line, and began to pull, making the line tear and become long. I again tried to scream at the realization of his practice. He was psychologically tormenting me with this. Looking back to my arms, which had the gloves removed now, I looked at each tally mark. 

This was how those tally marks were made. 

Glorp began to repeat the process, making a mark next to the first one, digging the blade into the cut and then tearing the cut. Soon he had four cuts, then he made the cut to go through those four, but he didn't do a small cut, no. He went through many cuts on the same line, going deeper and deeper. Phantom pains now filled my arms and I began to cry. 

I can't go through this again! I can't do it again! I tried to scream again, calling for any form of help! But collar kept me from even screaming out in primal fear. 

Glorp looked up from work on the practice piece of flesh, then smirked, satisfied with it. He then looked at me with his sick smirk. It was such a sickly smile that it could turn a person's stomach. I again tried to scream but as established I wasn't able to.

Glorp walked over to left arm and examined it, then he found one of the few blank spots left to start making his mark. He made sure the scalpel was ready and I felt a share sting in my arm, making me scream out despite my collar, a guttural sound emitting from my throat as my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I desperately tried to get free. He jabbed the scalpel into my arm which was now dripping warm blue blood. 

More tears rolled down my face as he began to pull at the skin, a wet rip being heard. I shut my eyes as tight as possible and I kept screaming in silence. A headache formed and I coughed from how dry my throat was getting, eyes beginning to sting. 

I could feel Glorp begin to start another cut and I bit my lip, crying. I wished this was all a dream, a horrible nightmare. I wanted to wake up and find myself in bed with Red and Purple, cuddle up to them and have everything be ok! I wanted to deny my reality at the moment as much as possible, but it was literally not letting go of me. Again I felt Glorp start again and my brain didn't want to deal with it anymore.

My heart was racing and my breathing was getting faster. My head grew lighter and my eyes heavy. Glorp had begun to tear his third tally when I passed out from the shock.

\--- --- ---

I woke back up with a sudden thud to my face and the back of my head hitting something. Then the thud happened again, and again, and again. I lost found of how many times it happened. All I could see between each thud was a metal fist coming towards my face. Soon my blue blood cover it and it began to splatter everywhere. 

Glorp was punching my face in!

I tried to move again, trying to get my head out the way. But then a well angled punch made me see stars and blood filled my mouth. The punching ceased as Glorp gathered his breath. Something was bleeding in my mouth, and one of my canines felt off. I felt it with my tongue, only for it to come out my gum. I was in shock at this. He could make me lose a tooth with a well place punch, what could he do with another one? He might be able to kill me! 

Again I felt panic fill my system, I looked around for something, anything that could save me. Then I looked at the PAK on the charger. 

If it was still active, if someone was still in there, then they might be able to help! I was running on ifs but I had no other hope. I just had to find a way to wake up whoever was there, then get the perfect moment to do something. 

Glorp finally caught his breath and looked at me again.

"You fell unconscious on me, you need to stay awake!" Glorp yelled before grabbing my shoulder and shaking me. The canine in my mouth came completely loose now, and it didn't make the situation any better, it had a choking hazard now. "Stay awake unless you want your head to become jelly!" Glorp added before walkinging over a mini fridge and looking at some jars. I didn't know what he was looking at in them, but it wasn't food. 

My attention turned back to the PAK. I bit my tongue a bit, blood still in my mouth from my tooth. Then an idea hit me, I might be able to spit my tooth at the PAK and wake it up! It might not work, but I had to try! I was going to die either way! 

Taking a deep breath and focusing on the PAK i spat my canine at the PAK. It flew across the room and onto the table. It made a small wet bounce before dully hitting the PAK. 

Great, it barely hit it! 

Glorp's antenna stood up and he looked towards where the sound the tooth made came from. All I did was look at him with fear, internally begging for mercy. He blinked slowly, like a cat then turned back to what he was drinking. I hoped Purple and Red were looking for me, could they even find me? Where the Hell are we anyway? Are we just floating in space? Are we literally in Hell? Are we still in the catacombs? 

If he was smart Glorp might have hidden our tracks and taken me to the last place anyone would suspect, which could be anywhere. I heard a satisfied sigh as Glorp put down his cup and then looked back at me, his twisted antenna twitching with the turning gears in his head. 

He walked towards me and looked me over.

"Your complexion seems to have improved since I last saw you, back then you looked like a mangled, sickly dog. Now you seemed to have the decency to look somewhat normal." Glorp said as he felt my hair, which sent a chill down my spine. Only Red and Purple can touch me like this! "But I can take that away." 

He went back to the table and looked over a piece of paper. I tried to focus on it, my vision blurry due to a lack of my goggles. But it seemed to be human shaped. My theory was that he was looking over a picture of the human body to find out how best mess with it. 

It slowly sank in, if I can't get any help then I might die here, completely helpless and without even a whimper. How were Purple and Red going to find me? Was the irken in that PAK even still there? The collar around my neck felt tighter due to all the stress my mine my in. 

I was going to die! 

I don't want to die!

Looking around the room again I tried to find something to help me, the primal need to live running through my body. That primal instinct to live maddening my mind. I had seen enough death, and I want no part of it yet. I was going to get out if help was coming or not. 

The collar around my neck didn't feel like it was completely metal. Only a spot on the back felt lick it had a piece of metal, which strangely buzzed. If my limited knowledge was correct, the color must be blocking out signals from my brain the rest of my nerves, save for vitals. So if the piece of metal was touching my spine then if I somehow move it i might be able to move again.

Only problem was that it was high up on key neck, meaning I could move my head like a Barbie doll's. Just as I tried to move my head more i saw Glorp pick up one of those things people pit on their knuckles, but obviously made for irken hands. He walked over to me and looked at me. I pleaded silently, don't hurt me anymore! Please see reason! 

He blinked and froze for a moment, then looked at his robotic limbs, flexing his fingers a bit and moving his metallic feet a bit. Was he rethinking all of this? 

Please, stop of this pain! 

We're both broken! But that doesn't mean we have to let ourselves become monsters that break others! 

Glorp blinked slowly like a cat and turned to look at the PAK that was still charging behind him. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"He did this to me." Glorp said matter-of-factly, pointing to the PAK. I looked at it, the pink glow getting brighter. "I was a young irken elite, just got my position. I was excited to serve my empire the best i could." Glorp paused for a minute, his antenna dropping. "I was about to celebrate when he came along!" Glorp then yelled at the PAK. "He went on a rampage in his giant robot! I got crushed! I nearly died!" 

So that's what happened to him, he got injured beyond imagination! I saw his PAK, and it had a metal plate on one of the panels. I took in his entire appearance, the bent antenna, metal limbs and the blind eye. He had been through something horrible. 

"They considered putting me down, but the doctors saw something in me worth saving..." Glorp went silent for a moment. "... And despite being beaten up like a bag of flour they preceded to repair me." he looked at his robotic limbs again. "You don't really have any idea how much had to be replaced. Metal bones, plates, rods, new organs and my limbs..." he seemed to be on the verge of crying. "I couldn't function normally for years! I was on so much medicine that it drove me nuts! I was just an irken made up of pills!" then I saw the tears.

My God, even though this guy is a jerk, that is horrible. Having to be on so much medicine to not be in constant pain, having so much of yourself replaced, it sounded like torture. Glorp began to full blown cry his eyes out, and I didn't object to it, he had a valid reason to cry to me, even though I disliked him. 

He fell to his knees, wailing like a infant. Ok, I wasn't expecting him to cry that that loud. 

"Strange, isn't it? You and me, both broken? We both have our issues... Maybe we can be together? Kindred spirits?" 

Wait, hold up.

Did he just ask me to be his should mate? That we were alike enough to be together? I have two mates already, and they truly respect me! If I were to be in a relationship with him i would ruining the amazing one I already had! Not mention Glorp was abusive! I do want to see him eventually be happy with someone, I want everyone to be happy, but first he needs to get help! 

"What do you have to say?" Glorp got up and pulled my collar down enough for me to speak.

I coughed a bit before looking him in the eye.

"G-glorp, I can't." I said, slowly regaining my voice, but his antenna dropped. "You need to get help first, then find love. You must heal your wounds before you get a mate." I explained, and the more I said, the more displeased he got.

"I thought... I..." Glorp sighed and narrowed his eyes. "I thought you'd understand." 

Then I was punched in the face once more. My nose throbbed with pain, most likely broken. He punched again, hitting my temple. My head spun as he hit a third time. Then he growled, which turned into a scream as he grabbed my hair and pulled at it, making me scream. Chunks of my hair came out, which made me cry from the pain. Once he had torn out about four chunks of my hair he then punched me one last time. I could feel my nose start to bleed, the liquid coming out blue. 

Glorp huffed and left my sight. My head hurt like it never had before in my life, tears running down my face. 

In that moment any sympathy I had for Glorp was now lost. He let his broken life consume him and now he had become a monster wanting to break others. The pain slowly got worse as things slowly began to swell. I felt so weak and my scalp stung. I just wanted to wake up in bed and know this ways all a dream, but reality was giving me the finger and not letting me escape this pain. 

But there was a temporary escape, one I was slipping into again. I was succumbing to my injuries. The worst part was that I didn't wish to wake up. 

Let me rest.

\--- --- --- 

I blinked in and out of consciousness. 

I couldn't breathe out of one nostril and one of my eyes felt like something was pressed against it. Opening my good eye I saw that I was alone, which was just great. If Glorp gave up and left me here i might end up dying of dehydration. Just what I needed, a slow death. 

I felt so sick at this point, I had most likely gotten an infection of some sort. This was just great. How could things get worse for me? 

I sighed and closed my eyes. Why did life always treat me like this? What did I do to deserve this? Did the universe hate me for some reason? Did I commit some unknown crime and now this was karma?

A beep was heard from across the room and I looked up. The PAK seemed to be at full charge now, meaning whomever was in there might wake up soon. But knowing my luck they might just leave me behind to rot down here. The PAK groaned to life like a computer being pushed to its limits, then a hologram screen appeared, it had the face of the irken in the PAK. 

"Where is Zim?" the face looked around before turning to me. "Who are you!?" is asked more than demanded. Whelp, might as well make one last friend before I died.

"I'm Blu." I said, feeling so tired. The face on the screen raised a brow. 

"Blu? I am Zim. Please tell me, how long has Zim been out for?" Zim asked me. I didn't really know.

"Um... Maybe over ten human years?" I mostly asked. Don't PAKs come with internal clocks or something? The face on the screen went wide eyed. To be honest i would be surprised too, if I woke up after being asleep for over a decade i would be shocked. 

"Ten years?" Zim muttered to himself. He looked down then back at me. "What's become of my image?" he asked. I mentally stuttered for a moment.

"Well... Your like a cryptid of sorts, people report sightings of you and tell stories of how if a smeet doesn't behave that you'll reappear and punish them." Zim didn't seem to happy about that answer. He huffed and extended out his PAK legs. Based on my luck and from what was told of Zim, he'd just leave me to die. 

He stretched out his PAK legs and looked around. Then he stood tall and walked over to me. I was a bit surprised, but figured he just saw something near me and wanted a better look. I dropped my head and didn't continue to make eye contact. 

But then I felt the collar come off. My head stood up as I saw him toss the collar aside and begin to undo the rest of my bindings. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, unable to believe what I was seeing. 

"I'm letting you go Blu-worm, I don't have my body so having you around could be useful." Zim replied as the last strap came undone. I flopped onto the floor, my limbs still asleep. Zim sighed used the wires that would connect the PAK to the spine to help me up. "Do you need help moving around?" he asked and I nodded. 

Using the wires and a PAK leg we began to look for a way out. There was door to which we exited out of. 

"We seem to be in the catacombs of the almighty palace, lowest floor." Zim thought aloud. That was kind of good news, we were still on Irk. But that didn't make the place less scary. All those heads twill stared at us with their unblinking eyes. "I don't like it here." Zim said to himself as we headed down the left hall. Same here bud.

Over the next few minutes I slowly regained control of my limbs, and soon enough I could walk. Sure it was a wobbly walk, but at least I wasn't being a dead weight. We continued to search for a way out, but the place seemed to be a maze. 

"So, how will we get out?" I asked Zim, holding one of his PAK legs to keep us from getting separated. 

"When we find stairs going up, and then we keep going up until we reach the ground floor." Zim answered. That sounded easier said than done, we'd been walking for about an hour, so it could be while before we found the stairs. What were we even going to do once we got back up? Of course I planned to tell Red and Purple that Glorp beat the shit out of me, but what about Zim? His body is long gone, and how would he get a new one? And what does this mean for his sightings on Earth? Were they fake? 

We keep walking and soon we heard footsteps that were not our own. Zim seemed a bit perplexed as well, and I was scared. What if it was Glorp? How can we defend ourselves? 

I looked at Zim who was looking to where the footsteps were coming from. 

Then I Glorp come out from around the corner, and my heart stopped. 

Without a single word Glorp ran towards us, me and Zim ran, I still held onto the PAK leg. We made as many sharp turns into corners as possible to lose Glorp, I wanted to scream in fear. It was like I was in a horror movie, my heart racing my my eyes focused on every turn possible, holding onto the metal leg with a death grip. 

Then we saw it, a stairway going up! I smiled a bit as Zim skipped the stairs and we flew up them. Their was a cellar-like door, to whichever we shut and put a crate over.

"That won't hold him for long!" Zim cried as Glorp banged on the door. We got up and ran for it! The wood of the door splintering before a pound bang and snap was heard. Don't look back, only stupid horror film characters do that! I thought to myself as I heard Glorp growl in his blind fury, he sounded like he was on my tail! Adrenaline pumped through my body and I pushed myself to go faster, my feet beginning to throb in pain and where I broke my leg was getting sore. 

But then we hit a dead end. I went pale and looked back to see that me and Zim were cornered. Glorp stood in our way, and he didn't have a bit of sanity left in him. Just a shell filled with an animal that only wanted its prey to feel pain. Zim's holographic face growled and his PAK legs spread out to make him look bigger. The PAK let out a hiss and charged for Glorp, who had his PAK legs out as well. 

The two clashed and the metal of their legs clanked together. I stood up and looked around, I couldn't just stand there! I need to do something! I frantically span around and saw one of those PAKs with a large nail in it. I grabbed it and began to pull, meanwhile Glorp was foaming at the mouth in rage. 

I grunted and wiggled the nail, trying to get it out. I wasn't really that strong, but I didn't care, this thing was coming out! I cried out and fell back, the nail finally coming out. The thing was a foot and a half long and wasn't completely straight, but it would work. 

I turned my attention back to the fight, Zim and Glorp were at odds now. I had a chance! With what little sprint I had left I ran and got him in his only good eye. He let out a high pitched scream and I pushed it deeper into his skull, making his scream turn into crying as pink blood poured out the socket. He fell and doubled over in pain, trying to get the nail out. 

I have hax enough of him, he is nothing but a monster. I saw red and walked over to his flailing form. 

I had been hurt enough.

There won't be a second chance for him.

I grabbed him by both his antenna and hit the end of the nail into a wall with all the force I had, driving it deeper, Glorp's cries of pain becoming more slurred. I was about to repeat this until I heard a familiar voice.

"Blu?"

I turned to see Purple, Red and dozens of guards had found us. Everyone was in shock and I snapped out of my hateful thoughts. 

Oh my god, I almost killed someone. I dropped Glorp and backed away from his braindead body, appalled by my actions. In that moment I had let my pain consume me, and in that moment I let it turn me into a monster. As I backed away I felt arms wrap around me, looking up I saw it was Red. 

Zim backed away and he turned to see us. When he saw me in Red's arms his expression was of shock. 

"My... Tallest?" he muttered, staring at me. Red just looked back, a bit unamused at Zim. But then Red looked at Glorp with more disgust, growling slightly. Speaking of Glorp, he was trying to stand up as guards took Zim's PAK away.

"Zim helped." I said in a horse voice. Purple looked at me, then at Glorp, and he looked pissed. His antenna stood up and the hairs on the end stood up. His teeth bared and his eyes narrowed at the now completely blind irken stumbling and slurring out pleads for help. Purple made the most feral sound an irken can make, like someone took locus chirps and tried to make a dog growling sound out of it. 

Purple approached Glorp slowly, hunched a bit and his teeth bare, looking like a an animal reaching its wounded prey. 

What was Purple doing, I asked myself. 

Then once Purple reached Glorp he tore into him, making Glorp scream out in pain. Irken entrails and blood spilled out into the floor, the guards behind us gasped in shock as Purple began to eat Glorp alive, hunching over him and holding Glorp's head down by the neck. I turned away, holding onto Red tightly. A guard behind us threw up and a few more up and left in disgust. Then metal began warble and shriek as Purple tore out Glorp's robotic parts. 

I never knew Purple had that in him, and I wish I didn't know. 

When Purple let out a deep guttural roars and wet snap was heard, followed by a third against one of the walls, in my fear I turned back to see what had happened. 

Glowing pink blood was everywhere, and against the farthest wall was Glorp's severed head. In the middle of the gore was Purple, holding the PAK of the now dead irken. He looked at it for a few moments before digging his hand into one of the dark pink panels and tearing out the hardware. 

Glorp was now dead in every way. 

\--- --- ---

Fud looked at x-rays of my face to see how he could fix it. My eye was swollen and if it took another hit it might have ruptured. My tooth would be replaced and my nose was broken. The new tally marks on my arms were indeed infected and I had to be put on antibiotics. Needless to say, I was a mess.

First thing I asked for from a nurse was water, I had been down in the catacombs for so long that I was dehydrated. 

Red and Purple were always visiting me, staying for hours on end and a few times they fell asleep in my room. The whole situation made them very protective, and I can't blame them. I was now wary of new people and strangers. Could I ever trust anyone other than Purple or Red again? I did somewhat trust Fud and Zim, but that was it, somewhat. 

Speaking of Zim, Red and Purple were reluctant to believe that he helped me escape, but I persisted. Finally they came to conclusion on what to do. They would send the lost irken to Earth where he'd get a new body and could live a normal life again, though this didn't really please Red and Purple. I feel that if it wasn't for me, Zim would have been destroyed. 

And I couldn't look at Purple the same way as before. With Red i could possibly see him tearing into someone, but Purple just straight up ate Glorp alive. He went feral at that moment, and it scared me. 

I still love Purple, bit it still can't believe he could do that, and then act like nothing happened the next day.

But I guess I shouldn't be on a high horse either, if I hadn't snapped out of it i might have killed Glorp with that nail. It still upset me to think that in that moment i could have killed someone. Even if I hated them, I don't want to kill anyone. 

But it seemed like everyone around me got hurt. Kim, Red, Purple, Glorp, Dad, the blue eyed irken, my coworker and her child. They all have gotten hurt and were in proxy of me. Was their pain my fault? Do I have some sort of looming cloud of bad omens hovering over my head at all times?

Am I just bad luck for everyone i meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had decided to do two chapters in one day due to the wait people had to endure, and I didn't want to just leave people on a cliff hanger at the end of chapter, plus this was it, Glorp has finally died. 
> 
> I haven't said this outloud, but here it is. The moment Glorp dies is when we enter the endgame.


	9. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu has become a symbol of hope for the enslave people of earth, knowing she is a threat to the ruling queens. However, it's not to hard to put a underdog back into their place according to the queens. They say their will be no revolution, and put Blu into a clearly rigged trial. 
> 
> However, when Blu is confronted by someone who wishes her dead, she finds the walls she has built crumbling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, we are officially waist deep into the endgame of the story. This chapter was based on both the song "obey" and the short story of "the Trial" in the fact that the trial in question is clearly a bunch of bull. it was written to frustrate you, because the whole system of power is corrupt to the point of madness. Plus the two queens are based on two girls who always twisted everything to their favor at one of my old schools, AMD god did we hate them.

"Ok, by the looks of your x-ray you should soon heal from your attack." Fud said as he pointed to one of my X-rays photos. Most of my face was covered in bandages due to how severe it was. Red squeezed my hand a bit and Purple nuzzled my arm. "Nothing seems to be healing improperly, and your replacement tooth isn't causing any complications. I say that you're in good shape." Fud smiled and checked something on his clipboard. 

I nodded, a bit numb from the pain killers. He left the room, leaving the three of us behind. 

"I can't keep doing this." I muttered, catching Red and Purple's attention.

"What are you saying?" Purple asked, concern in his voice.

"I can't keep taking hits like this. First my tally marks, then Glorp's first wave of abuse, then the Phion attack, and now this!" I cried and covered my face. "Life is always giving me the finger! I can't ever find piece!" I cried out, tears running down my face.

I was at my breaking point, I had endured so much and it just keeps getting worse! I can't take anymore of this! 

"Blu..." Red said, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

"If I keep getting hurt like this I'll break completely and I'll die!" I cried. People can only take so much before their bodies quit on them. I try to be careful but I aways end up getting injured. "The next thing to happen to me will most likely be the death of me" I muttered.

"Don't say that!" Purple retorted, almost insulted. "We're going to take extra precautions to keep you safe! Nothing else will hurt you ever again!" 

How did he plan to do that? It's not like they can lock up in their room. 

"Plus Glorp is gone, the Phion can't get through our planetary shields and we will be by your side, glued by the hip!" Red added in. 

The idea of them being close did comfort me, but I shouldn't become dependent on Red and Purple, I can't burden them like that. I need to give them room to breathe as well, we can't just say this close together for life, especially since I'll either die due to my next big wave of pain or of old age, or knowing my luck I might get breast cancer, it does run in the family afterall. 

A nurse came in with a tray and three bowls of jello. One red, one purple and one blue. We all took our respective bowls and we thanked the nurse. 

"I don't know if I cam be a leader." I said after my first bite of jello. 

"Huh?" Purple hummed.

"It seems like everyone wants me dead. I don't know if I have the mental stability to be the leader Earth needs." I sighed, looking at my jello.

Red and Purple exchanged looks. I just wanted to help people, but I can't help them if I'm dead. Knowing my luck I'd die on the first day of the job, someone who disliked me would take my life and if that didn't happen then everyday I'd be waiting for them to strike, being driven to the point of insanity.

If I can't help people to the best of my ability then what was the point?

\--- --- ---

I was half asleep when I got a call, which surprised me since I don't get any calls, and Red and Purple were asleep in two reclining chairs in my room. Looking at my beeping communicator I saw that the message was from Earth. Oh boy, I thought. That was the last place I expected to be getting anything from. For the love of god don't let it be the woman I used to call mom. I could literally face anyone else but her. 

I pushed the into button and saw that it wasn't her, which relieved me a bit. But then I saw that it had a news article on it.

"Former factory worker is now the face of the end-the-silence movement." said a newspaper headline with a picture of my face. I went pale and reread the headline a few times. Did I just unintentionally start a revolution? I got to reading the main story for more information. 

"Madison Turner, a former worker at the Hummington sweets factory has recently made headlines across the united earth news as the picture girl of the new end-the-silence movement. All across the globe factory workers have seen how Madison has risen up the ranks and has given hope to millions that they too can gain freedom, performing protest that range from walk outs to going out into the streets and demanding to be treated as equals." 

Oh my God.

I stared at the paragraph blankly, disbelief on my mind. There is no way this was real, I must be asleep and dreaming. My stress must be giving me a nightmare! Protesting and being a figure of hope to people? I felt so mixed on the matter. On one hand i was happy that the issue is finally being seen, but on the other I didn't mean to fix things this way. I just thought I would kick the two queens out and take over than reform things.

Now people had my face everywhere, and were crying out my old name to stand up for them. I did want to help, but don't know what to do. The queens of earth only see in black and white, yes and no, up and down. No middle, they will either deny everyone freedom or give it to them and force them to fend for themselves while trying to back onto their feet, leaving former workers on the bottom of a pyramid scheme. 

I was so in shock that I didn't see a note under the news headline addressed directly to me. Reading it made my blood run cold.

"Madison Turner, you have been summoned to be put on trial for challenging the status quo, revolt and disturbing the piece." said the summons to court, before the two queens! My stomach turned upon reading those words, i felt sick. If they want to judge me, then there is no way I can win! I'll most likely be seen as guilty and then swiftly executed. 

I can't do it! I won't do it! I am not going to court! I am not going back to the hell that has become Earth if those two wish to see me dead! 

Red stirred awake and I turned of my communicator. I won't let this trial happen. Perhaps the best move is not to play. I just can't do this now, I've had enough. He stretched and got up, antenna twitching as his senses came back to him.

"Hey Blu, how's you sleep?" he asked, to which i answered with a "meh." To be honest it wasn't far from the truth, my black eye in its throbbing pain could keep me from sleeping at times. No doubt my vision would be wonky in that eye for the rest of my life. I looked at Red's eyes, wondering how they see, since irkens have eyes that are very hard to rupture and heal within a matter of hours to be as good as new, heck, their eyes can even come out the socket and pop back in without issue. 

How does it affect the way they see the world? Can they see in the dark? I heard about a shrimp that could see more colors than a human can, a nerd that used to be in the cube next to me said that. She said a while bunch of weird stuff like that. So could irkens see more colors than humans do? Or do they just see in black and white? I wanted to ask, but it might be a bit to invasive. 

"Is something wrong?" Red asked as he sat down on the bed. 

"No... Just, thinking about... stuff?" I answered.

Red gave me a smirk and then kissed my forehead gently. My mind went back to that time me, Purple and Red had made love together. It was still hard for me believe that it happened, yet I still had very faint hickeys from it. I even considered that once I had recovered that we could all do it again. Except I won't accidently put a bite into Red's still good antenna. 

"Blu... Me and Purple have been... Reading about human customs, your people have this thing called marriage?" Red raised a brow as if asking me a question. 

"Um yeah? Why? Are irkens interested in marriage?" I answered, and asked. Red fumbled with his hands a bit before reaching into a pocket of his armor, pulling out a dark raspberry reddish purple box. My eyes widened like saucers despite one being swollen. "It binds people together for life, so... Do you want to be our mate?" Red asked me, opening the box, showing a ring with three gems on it.

One red, one purple and blue one in the middle. I looked at it then back at Red, and to a stirring Purple. For a few minutes I was speechless, not knowing what to say. My heart yelling to crying out yes, but my brain was still buffering at the proposal presented before me. 

"Blu?" Red asked before I kissed him, followed by a hug. 

"Yes! I'll be your mate!" I cried, my heart racing. This would wrap up our entire journey with a neat little bow. We could all be together, I can fix things for everyone, and we can all become a huge family. And maybe if I'm up for it in the future, we can give children a try? I would certainly treat them better than my mother did me, and I won't abandon Red or Purple for anyone else, they're all I need. 

Red hugged me back Purple, who was still sleepy, stumbled over into the hug and began to purr. 

Then my communicator beeped again, making their antenna rise. Purple blinked tiredly and Red looked at the beeping bracelet. I looked back at him a bit annoyed at how it it ruined the moment. 

"Who dares ruin the moment?" he asked, to which i knew he wanted to know what the message was about. I had a idea bit it wasn't good.

Opening up the message revealed a video of two figures. My blood went cold, knowing taut two imposing figures from posters, news and propaganda. It was the two queens of Earth. Kuro and Blanc, the queens who wear black and white. Not a bit of their skin can be seen, their true identities unknown. Black and white veils covering their faces, leaving a sense of unease, like they were staring at you through a microscope to see what one was made of so they tear it apart. 

Red growled as the video played.

"Madison Turner, this is your call to your trial. You have caused mass damage, injury, threatened the status quo and caused the biggest protest in history. If you do not appear before us in a week then we will send out scouts to forcefully remove you for the hearing. We repeat, one week to appear before force is applied to the situation." said both queens in unison as they stared into my being. 

The video ended and Red looked at me wide eyed. 

"You what?" Purple asked outloud. They were both surprised, and Red turned on a TV in the room, flicked it to Urthian programs and went to a news channel.

"Here we report live from the Kentucky province as protest rage on for the 14th day in a row." said a female reporter as it showed her on a roof top. The camera turned to show that below on the streets people were packing up the streets. Signs saying "what happened to freedom?" "save us Madison!" and "rise up, be a phoenix!" and they all wore blue in some way. Face paint, a bandanna or shirt, it was like their symbol. 

Red and Purple were in shock, the protest was met with force as a helicopter shined a light on the people below. People hung banners from windows and some were just throwing stuff out of the windows! One of them threw a pizza into the air, as if aiming for the reporter. 

"The protest continue to grow violent every night, and Madison had been called to be seen by the two queens." said a narrator who was at the station. Purple looked at me, then back at the TV.

Red turned it off and was wide eyed, not expecting any of this to happen. 

"What do we do?" I asked them.

"We're going to Urth." Red said softly.

\--- --- ---

Dr. Fud gave me a bill of good health after having to go in a healing chamber again. I was needed in a week and needed to be best condition as to not be in pain during the whole trial. The massive had begun to enter Earth's atmosphere and landed in one of the largest landing docks. 

Leaving the medical bay area I saw Red and Purple looking out one of the windows on the massive. I looked out and saw crowds of people. 

They were waiting for me. 

In that moment I fell to the ground into a fetal position. I didn't know things would get like this! While on Irk I did get attention, but here all eyes were on me! My heart raced as anxiety rushed through my system. These people expect me to save them, but I can't even save myself! I don't even know where to begin to fix the while issue! 

Arms wrapped around me as Red and Purple hugged me, making me camp enough to speak.

"I can't do this, the people down there deserve someone better." I cried, feeling the panic strangle me. I wanted to throw up in that moment.

"Blu, we will be with you every step of the way. No one will hurt you and if you geed help we will gladly be there." Red said as he petted my hair. I was still uncertain. The weight of the whole situation still hit me hard. 

All eyes were on me.

I had to change the world, and I don't know what to do.

Purple buried his face in my neck and hummed softly. "We felt this stress too, but we won't let those mean Ole queens walk all over you. We will defend you to our last charge of power." Purple said, sounding stern at the mention of the queens.

Did the tallest have a history with the queens? I knew that they talk often due to the alliance, but Red and Purple seemed annoyed by the queens. 

I stumbled back up onto my feet with the help of the tallest and I looked back out the window. Maybe I should try to be positive about the situation? Like, we're being heard now. This can be the straw to break the camel's back and end the suffering of those forced to work in the factories. 

If I can win this trial then I can get to work tearing the new world order's constitution to pieces. But the odds are stacked against me, even with Red and Purple standing next to me with the entire armada. The two queens are ruthless, and have the destructive power of a hurricane. 

If something gets in their way, they will plow through it. 

But I must stand like a mountain in their way, and I must not yield. While I am not not the perfect person to follow during these times, I am still a threat to the queens by mere concept, and the people down below know that. 

I took a deep breath and followed Purple and Red to the escort to the home of the queens. This was it, this is the day human history can change forever. I must not fail these people, and I must not fail what I believe in. Several irken lawyers followed, they looked so tired, and the boxes of files and photos looked so heavy. This was all the evidence against the queens we could get, and turns out no one seems happy with them. 

They tore families apart, made half the population into slaves and denied people basic rights while they sit in their ivory tower. 

"Blu, you can do this." Red said, taking my hand. I smiled, knowing he meant to reassure me. But it didn't change that the next few hours were going to be a uphill battle.

\--- --- ---

The rotunda was separated into four parts. One had a tall lectern to which the queens would stand. Across from them was a less tall lectern, which was where Red and Purple stood in my defense. In the middle i stood on pillar. In the outer rings of the rotunda were the jury, which was a mix of humans and irken.I even saw someone who seemed to be a mix of human and irken.

I guess humans and irkens can have children together. 

Turning back to Red and Purple i saw that they were giving the case one final look, they were determined for me to win. They could have just claimed the Earth, but the queens would most likely nuke the entire planet so no one could have it. But this way could make them see some sense, and if it doesn't work I don't know what we'll do. 

But I will speak for those who were ignored today.

Footsteps echoed through the building as the two queens and members of their counsel arrived to their side of the rotunda. Two sets of footsteps went up a small set of stairs and two contrasting figures stood up atop the lectern. 

Queen Kuro and Queen Blanc. 

The both raised their right hands and made a gesture where their thumbs and pinkies formed a ring.

"Praise the new order!" they both said in unison, and the humans of the jury did the same, echoing the chant and gesture. 

"Reign high the irken empire!" Red yelled as the irkens of the group wiggled their antenna. The queens eyed the irkens and they cringed at their aggression. Blanc cleared her throat and had Kuro hand her a binder, to which she opened and flipped through the pages.

A few moments of unsettling silence filled the room as she searched in the binder. Then she found her words both figuratively and literally.

"According to the new world order, if the status quo is to be threatened by anyone of any class then they will be brought before us." the reverb of both voices talking in unison made it all the more eerie. "Madison Ray Turner, you have changed the status quo with the ideas you bring to the people. Riots have filled the streets across the globe. Thousands are injured and damages have been caused in your name. How do you plead?" 

I looked both queens in the eyes. 

"I plead to be in the right and innocent." I announce to them, stern and anger boiling in my system. They were both silent as Blanc turned back to her binder. I wasn't going to show the fear I held inside, I don't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing I was afraid.

"It says here that you were bought by explorer Glory and brought aboard the massive. But according to the servant program, a human servant cannot be brought into space. So your time aboard the massive has been illegal." Blanc added. I could feel Red and Purple staring at her. "That alone can get you into prison for 15 years." 

"Blu had no control over that! Glorp was abusive and beat her! We even have the pictures to prove it." Purple said holding up a flashdrive with the pictures. Blanc didn't looked pleased with this. Purple then put the drive into a flashlight like device and projected an image onto the wall. It showed every injury Glorp had given me, even showing the reading the shock collar and how it was critical.

"We might have a close alliance, but these photos are clearly doctored." the Queens responded. 

Red was pissed when they said that, I turned to see him hovering taller then usual and his antenna back in anger. "Doctored! This is the truth! Get that through your thin Urthian skulls!" he said, I half expected him foam at the mouth with all the anger he had in his voice. But the queens didn't seem phased and ruled the photos as tampered with. 

Red almost roared in anger and I could see that in his anger he wanted to go over to those queens and most likely kill them. 

"Also Madison, while in space you had tampered with the controls of the massive during an attack." The queens added.

Oh, now they were just trying to make anything I did seem bad!

"The Phion had attacked and the massive wouldn't turn on, so I was trying to turn it on to save everyone." I defended, and the queens scoffed.

"A likely story."

Oh my God, they cannot see reason!

"Now tell us why you rebelled against your master and started a revolution." the queens asked.

I sighed. "Why should I tell you anything? It's clear you see me as nothing but guilty and are making everything I do seem bad. You twist my actions to help your case that I am evil. So why should I even defend myself in that case? This whole trial is one sided and you can't see reason. I am guilty till proven innocent here." I announced. "Your entire system of government has been made to only benefit you! You allowed slavery back into the world, you have torn families apart, ruined the planet and think the people on the planet who matter are you! I have seen people die the factories due to your carelessness. I have seen things which you ignore. I have heard people cry themselves to sleep because you took their futures away. You have no idea wh-" the queens cut me off.

"Oh dear Madison. This is how things must be. Jobs in factories, sewer tunnels or as cleaners were under employed. Honestly, who would volunteer to work in a dangerous factory? Who would go swimming in sewage? Who would get onto their hands and knees to clean up after someone else? No one. These jobs were in demand, but no one would take them. So we did what had to be done and forced the jobless to work." the queens said almost breathlessly.

That answer enraged me. I could feel my blood boil inside as I looked at the queens.

"So you take away their futures? You could be stopping the person to find a cure for cancer if he is stuck working in a factory! Or the person to cure world hunger! You could even be stopping the person who can change the world for the better!" I shouted to them, trying to make a point.

But I could sense that they merely rolled their eyes.

"On the contrary, we are also stopping the next dictators, the next serial killers, the next war. We are the ones to change the world for the better. The world is at peace, and good prevailed over evil. Until you came along, all was as it should be." 

The queens counter argument angered me further. 

"So your willing to give up the good to get rid of the bad?" I asked hollowly. 

"As queens of Earth, we must make sacrifices." they answered.

I was at loss for words. Sacrifices?! These weren't sacrifices! They were downright screwing people's lives over with slavery!

"This is not being a leader..." Purple said from behind me. "This is tyranny, and even almighty tallest Ree did a better job as a leader than you. At least he didn't enslave his own people. He didn't starve them. And he didn't even give unfair trials."

"Unfair trial? Ha!" The queens laughed afterwards. "We are trying to make things simple for everyone, not work goes undone, no one sleeps on the streets and no one is unemployed." 

"Your sorry excuses for leaders." I mumbled, but it was loud enough to be heard throughout the room. 

For a few moments the silence returned. Blanc shut her binder and stared at me through her veil. If I had to guess she wasn't happy with my remark, same with Kuro. 

"We will take a recess." the Queens announced, venom was in their voices.

\--- --- ---

Red, Purple and I were sitting together at one of the massive's food court tables. We were at a loss at what to do. The queens twist everything to their favor, and this trial was not fair at all. 

"If Miyuki saw those two..." Purple trailed off, frustrated at how stupid the who thing was. I cannot blame him for being upset, I was pissed off too. 

"Why can't we just kill them?" Red asked to which i choked on my drink.

"Red, killing people can be more dangerous. If the queens and the counsel dies then others will scramble to get power, it could cause a global war." I answered. Despite the queens being terrible leaders, the last thing we need is for the planet to go into anarchy and have a purge for power. "Plus the next person to take power could be worse than them. Didn't almighty tallest Spork try to make a sex cult?" 

Red was silent before nodded, Purple looked down at his food, thinking. So etching was on his mind. Before I could ask him, the hybrid from before walked up to us, catching our attention. 

I got a better look of him. His skin blotched from green to tan, one eye brown and the other a hot pink. Short brown hair covered his head, and got fluffier around his antenna. He had four fingers on each hand and no PAK on his back. No ear either, he did have a nose though. 

"Hello." he said, his voice sounded young, maybe in his early teens? How would aging work for this little guy? "I'm Luke!" he said cheerfully. Red and Purple looked at Luke with a warm smile. "Can I join you guys? Ma said i can't talk to you guys, but she's mean." he then scrambled into one of the chair and sat down with us. There was a giant plate of cookies in the center of the table, so I gave him one. Luke gobbled it down like he hadn't eaten in days.

His clothes weren't in the nest condition either, his shirt was covered in holes and to big for him, and his jeans where cut for his height, while his shoes were very dirty and the rubber worn. I looked at Red and Purple who shared the same concern. 

"Luke, do you want some monies to get some new clothes?" Red offered. Luke looked happy at first, his antenna perking up, but then that joy disappeared.

"Ma always takes my monies." Luke said. I blinked and more concern came over me. Why was his mom taking his monies? Could he be in bad household? Is his mom a meth head? Or was she greedy? Either way this raised a bunch of red flags in my head.

"How old are you?" I asked, needing more information to try to figure out a solution.

"I'm seven!" Luke said. 

"Your seven and your mom take your money? That's wrong!" I said to Luke, who looked at me in confusion.

"But ma says that as her child I should pay her for taking care of me." Luke said and I almost flipped out. I found myself choking on my words and unable to speak correctly.

I was livid.

"Moms should ask for payment for the child they chose to have!" I almost screamed, Luke only tilted his head in further confusion. 

"Ma says I was an accident." Luke said matter-of-factly. Dear lord who says that to their child! I wanted to find Luke's mom and yell at her! Red and Purple seemed just as angry as well.

Our recess would end in 20 minutes, but I didn't care, I needed to find Luke's mom and tell her what a sorry person she was.

"Where is your mom?" I asked Luke, to which he shrugged. Yep, something was going on. 

"Ma never tells me where she goes, neither does Pa. I was even told I had a sister who ran away when I was born." Luke said. Geez I can't blame his sister for running away, the situation at home seems bad. "But I saw you and you seemed nice! I think you could be a better queen." that last part both made me hopeful and fearful. Could I really be good leader? Do i have what it takes to protect billions of people from the dangers of the world? Could I save kids like Luke from their bad parents? 

I did know one thing though. I picked up Luke's hand and looked him in the eye.

"Luke, if things go like I plan, you will always be welcome to come see me if you don't feel safe. If you ever need clothes or food, don't be afraid to ask me for them. If you ever need anything, just ask." I told Luke. I wasn't just going to let this kid suffer, poor thing. Luke looked at me with his big almost glowing eyes. He gave me a toothy smile, showing his teeth were slightly sharper than human teeth.

He hugged me, and Red and Purple seemed happy to see him like this. I guess I have another reason to win this. 

\--- --- ---

It was back in the court room when I noticed a circle etched onto the floor before me, like the one atop my pillar. Could it be for another person to appear before the queens? I shrugged it off as I was risen back up to the queens. Red and Purple were now more determined to win. 

Blanc cleared her throat as Kuro looked through her binder. 

"Now, may we get to the part where we get the jury's hearing already? I'm ready to lock this berry away." said Blanc, which made the tallest behind me growl. "No? Do we need to call witnesses to your pity party?" she asked, looking at me directly. "May Hort come to the pillar?" said Blanc as a rumble as heard and a familiar irken appeared on the pillar before me.

He had deep indigo eyes and perfectly straight antenna. He huffed at me and turned to the queens. 

"I know you." I said mostly to myself, but his antenna flicked up in attention, tilting his head to show i had his attention. "You were the one who bought me, the one who scarred me. Do you have any idea what you've done to me? I bleed out so you could meet your quota! You starved people to death!" I cried out. Hort seemed surprised by my louder voice, but he gathered himself.

"If I may recall, you attacked when I got you into my ship. You fired first." he defended in a snaky way, making me grind my teeth. "Yes, you tried to evade your fate. When we got to my ship you proceeded to repeatedly hit my head against the cockpit window. But then a cthulhu witness came around and pinned you down." Hort said aloud. Wait, did that really happen? That day... I blocked so much it out of my memory, could it be true? "And I have proof, knowing you would get yourself into this mess." Hort held up a flashdrive. 

He plugged it into one of those flashlight devices and a video played out. It showed a video from the cockpit of Hort taking me into his cruiser, and setting me down. He then sat down and began to start up the cruiser. Like some sort of horror movie killer, I slowly approached him, grabbed his antenna and shoved his head forward, into the camera. 

Over, and over and over. 

He cried out in pain as I screamed about how much of a monster my mother was, yelling every swear I knew at that age, then I devolved into screaming in the footage. Glowing pink blood covered the lens as a third voice entered the scene, but so much of the lens was broken and covered it wasn't easy to make out what happened.

I was in shock. Looking back to Hort, he did have a bit of a scar on his forehead. But I never knew I had that kind of force in me at 14, and it horrified me. Deep down am I some sort of monster? 

"The footage clearly shows how violent Madison can get, further reason as to why she should be locked up. If the protest follow her ways she could potentially hurt millions." said Kuro. 

Hort was lowered down and I was alone on a pillar again. 

"Blu hates violence, and that was seven years ago! She changed! When we met her she was malnurished, mute and timid. She could barely stand up for herself! She had been abused, treated like florgis and could have died! She is not guilty, you just want to gaslight her so she says she's guilty and then you can take her away!" Red yelled at the queens.

The queens fell silent and looked at each other. 

"Bring forth another witness." said Kuro.

A few moments passed as the pillar rose again. It was the female irken I first met who brought my stuff room on the massive. She looked at me and gave me a light smile. 

"Ms Deed, you assisted Madison on the Massive. Tell us, is she a good person?" the queens asked. 

"She was nice, and very scared. She looked jumped at the slightest thing and looked thin like a pencil. She avoided conflict whenever possible. She is very peaceful person, and hearing her defend herself makes me happy." Deed said, and the queens didn't look pleased. 

"Ms. Deed, your statement is invalid, please leave." 

"Wait what!" Deed yelled as the pillar lowered. Oh my God, there was no winning, even with her on my side, I couldn't win! Red and Purple yelled at the queens, saying they were framing me on purpose. 

This wasn't a fair trial. I was losing and it felt like it couldn't get worse. How could this get worse?

"Bring up another witness. Mrs, Emily Turner." I froze at the call of that name. My blood froze and my heart stopped. I felt lightheaded at the call of that name, and it felt like none of this was real. 

A rumble filled the room and before stood her.

"Mom?" I muttered.

I could stand before anyone. I could stand before the queens, the phion general, Glorp, the almighty tallest. But standing before the strawberry blonde lady before me was what brought me to my knees. She looked down at me with contempt and hatred. She blinked and looked at the queens, slightly annoyed.

"Do i have to be here? I don't even know this lady." she said with a dry voice. 

Does she not remember me?

"You don't remember your own daughter?" asked Purple, quite shocked. Mom looked at him before realization hit her.

"Oh! Now I see the resemblance! You really do take after your father, still got his little hair flick in the back." Mom said, looking me over. "But I'm not interested in this trial. I was just called to speak and then leave. Running into you was quite the surprise though." Mom added, speaking slowly.

"Not a pleasant surprise for me." I muttered, mom got offended at the statement. 

"Why not? I can get you out of this whole mess. I can tell them all your just crazy and you can be let go, you can leave those two tall hoodlums and I can find you a man who can worth your time and energy. We can be a family." Mom offered, almost holding out a hand.

I looked at her out stretched hand, the space between the two pillars was only about two feet. I eyed her and then looked back at Red and Purple. I cam sense them slightly freaking out at the offer I was being given. But I turned to mom and stared into her with a stare that makes demons cry.

"No." I said firmly. 

Mom looked appalled by this.

"No? But I'm your mom, I am entitled to have my child with me." Mom said, almost sounding like a evil mother from fairytales. "What can those two even offer you?" she asked.

I stood up tall, looking her in the eyes. 

"You were never a mother. All you did was lay around with a irken while dad worked his butt off you treat you like a goddess. I told him because a hard working man like him, who worked till his hands bled for a women like you was a crime. He deserved better than you!" I called out. 

"He was a fool, puppy love." she scoffed.

How I wanted to beat her up! I felt myself shaking as she waved me off.

"He loved you! Every day he did stuff for you, he would care the weight of the world for you! He would go hunt for the holy grail for you! Slay dragons, face gods and kill for you! Then you turned around and betrayed him!" I screamed. "And for Red and Purple, they pulled me out of the darkness! Showed me love, care and respect that I was starved of for seven years. They fed me, gave me warmth, protected me and showed me how to treat my partner. You could learn a thing or two from them!" if it wasn't for the space between us them i would be in mom's face.

"So you got with irken too?" mom said in a teasing voice. Several people murmured in the jury. "Don't you see it around her neck?" Mom asked, pointing to my neck. The queens above hummed in genuine curiosity at the faint hickeys around my neck. 

"Huh, Well whatdoya know?" said one of the queens. 

Great, just what I needed.

"Mind your own business Emily" I said to mom, to which she looked angry.

"Why didn't you do the same years ago?" she asked. I felt my stomach twist at that remark, it literally burned!

"Why did you have to go cheat on dad!?" I yelled, getting more into her face. She lightly pushed me away.

"Because he was over baring! He was also to gentle and running into debt!" mom cried.

"To keep your ass looking like a queen you gold digging dragon!"

"Well at least my new husband is much better than him! He even gave me a child that behaves and listens to me! Unlike you who made my life so much harder! My new son listens and cleans up after himself!" 

Wait. Irken husband, a obedient son. Sister he never met. Seven years old. 

I looked into mom's brown eyes and felt shocked at the revelation before me.

"Luke?" I asked. 

I turned to look at look in the crowd, his heterochronia eyes wide and mouth agape. People looked at him, to me and then mom. They all then gasped at the realization.

Luke...

He was my half brother?

"That's enough!" yelled one of the queens, taking her binder and hitting it against the table with enough force to make it wobble. 

The rotunda fell silent at the sudden insert of the queens into this argument. Even Emily flinched in fear of their wrath. Finally, one thing we agree on. The queens quickly got their act back together and looked at both of us.

"So let us get this straight. Emily, you cheated on your husband with an Irken, Madison found this out and told your late husband, who then killed himself over this. Then you gave us Madison to the program and unofficially married the Irken you were cheating with, finally baring a hybrid child? Who is sitting right there." both queens pointed to Luke. Emily nodded and the queens must have been staring at her. "Madison, you then spent the next seven years of your life in the factories? Then finally got bought by the late Irken Glorp and was put on the massive as a money flex by him?" The queens asked me to which i nodded to.

Everyone looked at each other, the whole story finally coming together for them.

"Hmm... The counsel wants to reread the case, now that Emily plays a larger role than originally expected we will have to retrial to include her too. But Madison is not in the clear." The queens said, looking at a counsel member who looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"What!? No! I want Madison to be out of my life!" yelled Emily, looking at me with a gaze that carried hell with it. "I am tried of seeing her in my dreams! Seeing her father in that face." she pointed one of her red painted nails at me. 

"Why won't you just die!" Emily yelled before pushing me off my pillar. 

\--- --- --- 

Screaming was heard next as my mind scrambled. It was a blink then I found myself on the ground in the worse pain ever. All I could see was blue, I couldn't breath without flaring pain writhing through my body and it felt like every bone was broken. Everything was blurry and every sound seemed muffled.

My head... Oh God my head. I had a vague idea of what might have happened. Mom pushed me off my pillar and now my head was bust open or something. I saw two figures appear before me, but their voices were only droplets in the sea of voices.

"Oh my Irk!"

"Blu!?"

"Wait, that's illegal!"

"Someone get a doctor. She's bleeding!"

"Did you hear that crunch!?"

Then I was lifted up, causing me to gag and cough, I could taste my metallic flavored blood in my mouth as I saw purple and pink. Was that Pur? I shut my eyes, slowly breathing as everything grew fuzzier. 

"Get doctor Fud! Tell him to get his best nurses!" Yelled Red's voice as I felt wind in my hair. Were we going fast? I could feel warm wet liquid on my limbs and in my hair, dripping down my face, out my nose. My blue blood mocked me, my favorite color indicating my demise, even at the hands of the one who birthed me into this world. 

My limbs grew colder and numb with every passing minute, and the world seemed to be fading as well, like a light was growing dimmer and dimmer till only darkness remained. 

There was no doubt now.

I was dying.

Will Red and Purple be ok? What about Luke? Was I the best person I could be? Could I have done better? Please, just let those I love be ok. 

I opened my eyes, wanting to see what was going on. 

A white long and thin form filled my vision. Two blue eyes fixed in its head, blue diamonds running down its back. I stared at this thing, knowing what it was. The snake had finally come for me, for it was the reaper, and I was on its doorstep.

I blinked at it, having no strength to fight it. Its long body wrapped around my neck, and I could feel it tighten up. What were Red and Purple seeing? Do they even see this serpent of death? Or when Fud examines my body will it seem like I just stopped breathing?

Breathing became too much of a chore for my dying body, it just couldn't take anymore. I had endured so much in my life, and I didn't give people the happy ending I sought, nor could I protect mine.

Soon it was all going dark and harder to focus.

Memories flashed before my eyes.

When I met Red and Purple.

The first time we cuddled.

Watching the universe pass by on the Massive.

Sharing snacks together.

Our first kisses.

The night we all made love.

Crying into theirs shoulders. 

Was this my life flashing before my eyes? 

One last memory played before me.

A little girl, with long brown hair and blue eyes running through a field of blue flowers wearing a blue dress and flower crown. She looked so young, so much life ahead of her. She twirled around before falling onto her back, flowers flying into the air as she giggled.

"Madison, the pie is ready!" cried an elderly female voice.

"Coming mamaw!" she yelled back happily before running of into a much too bright sun.

I then let out my final breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end?


	10. Coming back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu gets closure from her father and comes back to the mortal realm, but at a cost. Will she save the world? Can she save others while saving herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter. This story was fun to write, and I enjoyed the world building and lore. But sadly the story must come to an end, and even though this is the end of Blue's healing arc, you will get more stories in the future. I have sequel ideas in mind and more side stories are to come, as well as a few onshots and fanfics not a part of the worlds collide AU, so keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> But I will take a short break from writing, so maybe more art for the AU will pop up. We'll have to see. In the meantime, enjoy the last we'll hear from Blu for a short while.

I looked around at the white expanse before me. Was this the afterlife? Did I really die? No, I shouldn't be dead! Red and Purple need me! I can't leave them like this! I fell to my knees and wept. 

I was dead.

As I cried I heard another sound.

It was a rattle. I looked up to see the snake, hissing at me. It had come for me. Its icy glare went right into my soul, and it made me feel like I was being crushed. 

"Well... Go ahead! I have lost everything! What else is there to lose!?" I cried out it. It reared its head as blue venom dripped from its fangs. This was it, I didn't know what would happen, but I might join oblivion.

I braced myself for it to devour me. But the moment never came.

Looking back to where it was, I saw a shriveled skin of a snake and...

"Dad?" I asked. This was too good to be true. It had to be a trick of the snake. I backed away from it at first. But he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" dad cried out, petting my hair gently. "I'm so so sorry!" he sobbed and I was at a loss for words. Was this really my father? After all these years. Same black hair with a flick like mine, deep blue eyes and freckled skin. It looked like him, even smelling of axe like him. 

Even if it was an illusion i still took a moment to embrass what could be closure for my father. 

"It isn't your fault! I should have kept my mouth shut!" I cried, burying my face in his shoulder. In that moment I mentally regressed to the 14 year old I was back then, in a way I guess I always was that girl, just never grew up correctly. "I just thought you had a right to know! You always knew the right thing to do!" I gasped for breath between my sobs.

Dad petted my head gently, like he did when I was little. 

"Shhh... You only did what you thought was right. I am the one at fault, I was so heartbroken that I grew blind to the real reason to live." Dad lifted my head up by the chin, looking at me with his azure eyes. "You."

I cried and clung onto him more. The white void shifted and I could see things change from white green as grass grew. The fiat landscape grew lazy hills and the sky became blue. We both sat down and looked up to the sparsely clouded sky. It was lie the days back on grandpa's farm. Was he here too? Can I visit Red and Purple as a spirit? Is this it? Just a meadow with a few trees? It was a peaceful afterlife, but how long would I have to wait to see them again? 

I did have my father back, something that people would give their soul for, just be with a lost relative again. But now I was far away from the two who helped me heal. The two people I was going to marry, spend my life with. 

"I can't stay." I said, getting up. I looked at my dad who simply closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"I understand, I guess it isn't your time." he said simply. "But I'll wait here for you." he added, looking out to the meadow. For a moment I looked at the vast meadow in which we stood, far away you could see mountains and in the sky a moon. Even though this place is lovely I must go.

I gave dad one last hug and turned around. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going to go across this entire world if it meant getting back home!

But then as i took a few steps away from dad I felt strange. My chest hurt and my entire body felt like jelly. My vision was turned completely white by the appearance of a bright light and I felt like I was floating, or was i falling? 

Then it all went black.

\--- --- ---

Where am I?

I opened my eyes to see the dim green glow of the healing chamber, but it looked slightly blue now. I was frantic, what happened after the light? My mind felt like it was trying to grab at water as it tried to remember what happened. I groaned and tried to get out the chamber.

Deep rumbles filled the chamber as I hit several walls in it. Was this chamber smaller too? My frantic moving to get out led me to hitting the opening door.

Let me out! 

Soon the metal door began to slide open the liquid in the chamber poured out. I pulled my mask off and shot out of the chamber, coughing up the same liquid and what tasted like blood. With what strength i had left I pulled myself out and fell to the floor with a wet thump. Several beeps came from the control panel, but I was so tired and weak, I couldn't respond. 

My stomach turned and I got onto my elbows a bit to throw up. The bile was slimy and congealed like old blood. My eyes stung and I couldn't see well, especially with everything being slightly blue.

"What's going on?" asked Fud's voice as a door opened to the dimly lit room. When I heard his voice I could only croak and turn to look in his direction. I saw shock in his face. I coughed up some more and looked at him. He dropped his stuff and was on the verge of screaming. His almost glowing golden eyes wide with confusion

What was wrong? Was i a zombie? Do zombies have sentient thoughts? Well, I guess not, I have no cravings for brains or flesh at all. 

"P-please... Help." I said in a husky voice before coughing again and trying to crawl towards him. 

Fud stumbled before getting onto his communicator and calling for help. "Blu is awake, but something... Happened!" he yelled. Was it the fact that I should be dead that scared him? "Please, don't move... You might hurt yourself... While your... Like this..." Fud suggest as he ran into another room.

Now that I felt a little as ease I finally began to notice things. I wasn't breathing, yet I didn't feel the need to do so. I also couldn't feel my hair, did I get shaved for a head operation? But other things felt off, like my hands, mouth and stomach. 

I raised a hand to rub one of my eyes, but then I saw it.

Only three fingers.

Three green fingers.

I blinked as I realized what happened. Running a hand across my scalp I felt two stalks on my head. On my head I also lacked ears and a nose. I then ran my odd tongue across my teeth, feeling their sharp points. 

I was irken

I was shellshocked when Fud, Red and Purple ran into the room, along with various nurses. 

"Oh my Irk! Blu!" cried Purple as he ran over and hugged me, knowing who I was from sight alone. Red's mouth hung open at the sight of me, but tears filled his eyes before he ran over and squeezed me in a hug.

"We thought we lost you!" Red cried as he kissed me. Purple hugged tighter, like the wind would blow me away.

When I finally took in what had happened I blinked and with shaky arms, I hugged them back. I cried as well, for a moment I was just grateful to be alive! To have Purple and Red back! I didn't care what it had cost, I could of had only half my body and I'd still be happy to have them back.

"I thought I would never see you guys again." I cried, holding them tight. I didn't want to lose them again. "I'm so sorry!" i said with tears in my eyes. 

"It wasn't your fault. That monster you called mom was the one who pushed you. We have her in custody and is being given an irken trial on Irk, and the queens are in deep water now" informed Purple. "But what matters is that you're here."

I didn't say anything for a few moments, thinking about what they said. Mom was going to be given a real trial for attempted murder, and the queens were in trouble. Did I in some way get what I wanted? I wanted mom to face the consequences of her actions. I wanted the queens to know their reign was up. I wanted to live, and by some miracle I came back. But I came back as a irken. How could this even happen? Don't irken's need PAKs, cause I definitely don't have one and I feel fine. 

Fud walked over carrying a blanket, to which Purple and Red let go of me. In that moment I also realized I was completely naked. Red grabbed the blanket and put it over me, wrapping me up. 

"Can you stand up?" Red asked, taking my hand, Purple taking the other. I then tried my best to stand on my own two feet. My center of gravity had changed and I seemed taller now. I even came eye to eye with Red and Purple. The nurses murmured about this, looking surprised. 

My head throbbed as Red and Purple helped me onto a gurney, I was so tired, it felt like my eyes wanted to come out their sockets and my stomach wanted to explode. 

"How did this happen!?" Red asked as I was wheeled away. 

"Well, when the DNA fixed reached over 50% it must have began to assimilate her human DNA, we'll have to see how much of her has changed. If she is 100% than she may need a PAK." said Fud as I was wheeled into a emergency operation room. "But first we need to stop her internal bleeding." Fud added as the nurses scrambled to perform the surgery. 

My long antenna twitched slightly at the sound of metal tools and machines buzzing, sensing their vibrations. The eyes of the nurses glowed, colors ranging from green to purple. Fud came over and put a mask over my face.

"Take it easy, your going under the knife. Just sleep and it'll be over." Fud said gently. Purple was holding my hand and I could see the worry in him. Red and Purple looked exhausted, like they hadn't slept in days, bags under their eyes, antenna bent out of shape and their armor not even put on properly. Purple looked like he had been crying, his eyes a darker shade of twilight than usual, meanwhile Red looked like he had biting his lip and his voice was hoarse. 

"You're going to be ok." Purple said, my eyes growing heavy. 

My eyes slow shut as beeping came from a nearby machine. 

"Ok, sirs, you must leave. This could be a while." Fud told the tallest, afterwards I heard footsteps leaving the room. "Ok, let's start." then it all went away.

\--- --- ---

Hours later I woke up to what looked like a normal hospital room, my side hurt and my mouth felt numb. What happened anyway? What was the problem? Looking around the room I saw that on a nearby table was a bunch of flowers and a card. 

I sat up, And instantly regretted it because a sharp pain went through my chest, making me hiss in pain. I looked to see i had been dressed in what looked like a hospital gown, so I was fairly cold. Not knowing what to do i looked around the room, seeing the IV in my arm, a pink liquid inside it dripping into it. I blinked looked at my skin again. 

It didn't have a single hair follicle, but I did have tons of freckles running along my upper arm to my shoulder. They seemed to be bright to, almost glowing like tiny stars. Flexing my fingers I examined the claws, somewhat blunt and worn. 

I still couldn't believe this had happened, I had expected that the side effect of the over exposure to irken DNA would be a irken cancer or tumor, not a transformation. Could I still eat meat? What about enjoying the rain? Do I need a PAK? how do I use these antenna? I had so many questions, and I now wished I had read more about irken anatomy while in the library of the Massive, instead of studying the irken language. 

I sighed and let my head fall back slightly defeated. Then my gaze returned to card, and I decided to read it. I already knew it was from Purple and Red, but when I opened it i was surprised by the added in writing that drowned out the factory made message in the card, almost a entire paragraph of writing compared to the simple two sentences.

"We hope your feeling better. We know that you've been through a lot the past few months and we saw the stress in your eyes. We're sorry that you've been going through so much, and we're sorry that your mother is a worthless worm. She is being taken care of. You need your rest, we'll take care of you, in fact we're probably out baking a cake, (watch out, Red can't cook) for you. Just take it one step at a time and we'll be back in bit. We love you with all our squeedilysphooch.

-Red and Pur"

I smiled a bit, still tired, but to know that they were still here for me made me feel safe. I thought I had lost them, and now i had a second chance, despite not being my original self. 

I held the card close to my chest, where my heart once was, and despite not feeling a normal heartbeat anymore, I could still feel some sort beating for the love we shared. The dreams I had of growing old gone, but then I realized we could all grow old together, not letting my old short lifespan separate us. We could be together as a family, get married, have children, live happily. 

I could take care of Luke after all of this, he could be a part of the family. Mom can go suck a Phion beak for all I cared, she has no place in this family anymore. 

The door opened and as my brows raised up so did my antenna, allowing me to sense the vibration within the air that opening the door made. I looked to see Purple and Red in the door, Purple holding a box and Red had a paper gift bag the color blue. Despite it being the last color I saw before death, I was still fond of it. 

"Hey Blu, how do you feel?" asked Purple, setting the box down and opening it to reveal a big blue cake, white flowers decorating it. 

"Better than when I got out that pod, which isn't saying too much, but still a improvement." I chuckled, still holding the card. I gave them a warm smile, still tired and I could feel my antenna drooping a bit, which was still weird. 

"Well, at least you're getting better. You had us scared." Red said before petting my head. It felts weird for his to directly touch my scalp without hair in the way. 

"Do you miss my mane?" I asked, both jokingly and seriously. Even after telling them it was called "hair" they still called it a "mane" because it sounded cooler to them, and I did find myself saying it too. 

"Yeah, but your antenna look like that little flick you had." Purple said, pointing to my antenna. I hummed a bit and brought an antenna to my face. He was right, it did have a shape like that of the flick. I guess a part of my dad still lives on despite having different DNA now. "It's different from usual antenna, but it's also cool." Pur added. 

"And those antenna are more practical too. This one guy called Boo had so much fluff on the end of his antenna that he could barely move them, limiting his ability to emote, very uncanny." Red interjected. "And there was also that smeet who such a bad antenna infection that the tip just exploded."

That story about exploding antenna kind of reminded me of that one kid in 4th grade who got the flu and one day she came back, still recovering, but not contagious anymore. Her ear had gotten infected and suddenly blood came out. Panic ensued.

"Plus you are softer looking than other irkens, even for a female." Purple informed. "You have rounder features, and almost velvety skin." 

Now that they were next to me i could see what they were talking about. My skin was softer looking, while Red and Purple had slightly rougher skin. My claws weren't very sharp looking either. 

"Huh, maybe I'm some new breed of irken?" I jokingly suggested. But it did make a little sense. If I still had human DNA in me it might have mixed with the irken DNA rather get replaced by it, and irkens from earth did have fluffier antenna and a color pallet leaning more towards blue. Made sense, earth was a blue planet, or, was blue. 

"Maybe, it could be possible." Red agreed as he leaned to look at my back, Purple had begun to slice the cake. I turned to see what red was looking at on my back, but I only saw a cluster of freckles that gave a weak glow. "Pur, could you switch the light off for a moment?" Red asked of Purple who handed me a slice of cake. He nodded and switched it off on a panel on the wall. The light went off and I blinked in confusion.

The room was more of a dim blue than total darkness, and Red and Purple seemed to have some glowing affect. Their eyes had a dim light to them, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the freckles on my arms glow a bit brighter now. Red looked at my back, untying the hospital gown a bit, the tallest were the only ones I would allow to do this consciously. He then got a better look at the markings on my back.

"What's my marking pattern?" I asked him. 

"A galaxy" Red said, almost in awe. "Every freckle... Is a star." Red ran a finger along what I guessed was the galaxy. I wondered how a irkens marking matched with their being. Purple had flower markings, showing his more lighthearted nature. Red had harsh stripes not to unlike those of a tiger, cunning and striking red. So what does a galaxy have to do with me? 

"Blu... It's beautiful." Purple said, setting down his cake to look at it. I turned to look at it myself, and while not a perfect view, I could still see it. 

Purple turned the light on after a few moments and we all gobbled down the cake. And there was silence as we all ate, until Purple decided to tell a joke.

"Red didn't read the directions correctly, so when it cams time to beat the eggs, he punched them and for floyiy egg all over his face!"

"Shut up!" Red said as his face turned pink and me and Purple chuckled.

\--- --- ---

"Go aaaaa" Asked the nurse as she examined my throat. I did as told and she held my tongue down with the stick. I had been getting every test in the book done to me for the past week, and I was getting tired of being poked and prodded at. Good thing Pur and Red visited often, for hours at a time, I even woke up to find them asleep in the chairs of my room. 

"Ok, your good to go, you just need to take it easy." the nurse said as she handed me a clean bill of health. I smiled and got up to go to my hospital room, waiting for me there was Pur and Red. I hugged them both, happy to see them again. Their antenna twitched into mine, something I learned was very intimate amongst irkens. I still couldn't really control mine, all they did was twitch and such, I still had so much to learn. 

"Ready to go? We brought you some new clothes that will fit." Purple said, holding out a blue folded outfit. "We'll leave you to it." He added as they both left the room. 

I blinked and began to take off my hospital gown, now getting a good look at my irken form. Light blue, almost white stomach, freckles dotted everywhere and my scars seemed fainter than ever. I found myself getting a little curious and went to a larger panel in the wall, it had a button to activate a mirror, so I turned it on and almost jumped. 

Pale, seafoam green skin, large blue eyes, long antenna in the shape of my old hair flick. I was slender and tall, yet my features were softer and more rounded. It hit me harder than before what I had become, and it could feel my head spin at the weight of what it. 

I was irken

I had become a a irken!

I'm a irken!

I looked over my nude frame again, almost expecting myself to change back with the blink of an eye. This was almost to convenient for me, now I could spend the rest of my life with Pur and Red, as a tall irken too. I would still like to know where the tall part came from, cause I was a average height as a human, and now I'm able to stare Red and Pur in they eye without them kneeling down or me having to look up.

I could feel everything stop in the moment. Could I ever live the same way again? Would I be respected just for my height and not for who i am? Would people see me as a freak or a demon for coming back from the dead as a irken? Am I even really a irken or a mix like yellow and blue mixed to make green? 

Could I still enjoy human things like meat? What about milk? How am I still alive without a PAK, to irken is it like seeing someone run around with no head? How much has my changed? 

I thought about the time I spent with Red and Pur when I was human. They gave me the same respect they would have have for their equal, and always found time to care for me, giving me the love i had lacked for years. Would the whole dynamic change now? Would I be seen as true equal now due to status? Or would I be reduced to a co-worker to them?

The thought of us growing apart due to work made something heart in my chest, not like my heart had been crushed, but more like it was impaled and ripped out. 

I don't want this change to make us grow apart. If I am even illegible to be a almighty tallest I don't want to be sent off to govern some far of colony. I know where I belong, and that is with Red and Purple. They have seen me cry, and let me cry on their shoulders. I don't want to lose people who care for me, not again. 

Without a doubt they saved my life, and I want to give them a million years worth of love in return. 

For a moment i thought about a new future for the three of us. We could all get married together, make a family, rule the empire, grow old together, see the universe and love till our ends. 

That is the future I want. I can't leave them, not even in death of old age. We are all three meant for each other, and maybe this whole transformation was some weird way the universe wanted us to stay together. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, even though that irken in the mirror was me, I still found it hard to believe, but I could learn to like it. I stood tall and got dressed to leave, my clothes were a simple pale blue dress and some black slippers. After tying the ribbon around my waist I exited the room, Red and Pur were waiting foe me.

Their antenna rose up when i approached them, and they smiled.

"You look lovely." Said Purple, looking awestruck. I couldn't be that good looking, it was a simple dress. I took his hand and we left the hospital we were at, turns out we weren't on the massive, but an irken medical center. The queens did a bad love and absolutely banned me from human hospitals, saying that since I was a threat to normality i wouldn't be given healthcare or even be allowed inside a hospital for humans.

This angered me, not because I was denied, but how many people who disagreed with the queens were banned from essential places? Were they only banned from hospitals? Were grocery stores on the list of bans as well? 

As we drove to the massive I looked at the fortified home of the queens, it was a simple monolith structure, a tall tower. Those queens were in there somewhere, and they undoubtedly knew that their rule was starting to come to an end. I narrowed my eyes at the structure, as if trying to look at them from far away.

This all ends tonight.

\--- --- --- 

When we got back to the massive the crew was confused as to why a blue irken of equal height was there. But they quickly put the pieces together, and were in shock. It isn't everyday a human because a potential almighty tallest. But due to this whole situation other people might try to get into a healing chamber with the irken template. 

This was the first of many questions my change brought up. But when compared to main goal, those questions weren't a main priority. As for the rest of them world learning about this, they won't. 

Madison Turner is dead.

Almighty tallest Blu has just been born.

I had a job to do, and I had little time to organize it. So I told Red and Purple i needed to talk to them privately. So we went to their bedroom, turned on the noise canceling field and had the conversation that changed the world.

"Guys, I want to dethrone the queens." I said, a bit scared of my own words. Red and Pur went wide eyed at my statement, so I kept going. "I want you two to get a group together and remove them along with their consel, and I will control Earth. I know it sounds crazy, but if the queens keep going like this the human race could become entirely enslaved as our planet dies. Please, I want to save my world." I pleaded. 

Red and Purple looked at each other, concerned and in shock. I knew what asked for was a lot, and it was dangerous. But earth was on the line, with the rest of humanity. Those queens were killing everything and their rule was so corrupt and absolute that a coup was the only solution. 

"Blu, we... You just recovered from dying, and you want to go and risk your life again? We can't bare to lose you again! We saw you die before us, and we don't even know if your in the shape to lead a revolution." Red said, putting a hand under my chin. I could see tears forming in his eyes, but he was doing his best to keep a straight poker face, even though his eyes twitched a bit.

I looked Red in the eyes, almost pleading. In that moment, I knew the next words I said could either make them chose to help or they might convince me to lay low for now. But I have had my fill of this system, and I won't back down. Even as a irken I am still only human and want to save my people.

"Remember when you guys told me about Miyuki? How she abolished the previous leader? Didn't the people she knew have concerns? Was she scared of the world born from her actions? I am scared to, but I don't want to crawl away in defeat. I am ready to fight for the dirt I was born on, and for the lives born into a horrible system against them. Those queens are the scum of the earth, letting me die in cold blood. They still think I'm dead, but I will rise from the ashes of my old life, and soar like phoenix." I ranted. 

For a moment Red and Pur fell silent, antenna dropping. They seemed lost for words as they looked to me than at each other. It was like they were having some telepathic conversation of which I could not hear. 

Finally Pur stood up and walked over to a control panel. 

"Commander Tore, get a group of about 50 or so irken together, meet us at the monolith in an hour" Purple asked of the commander, who got onto the order. 

"We'll get our forces ready for a siege and capture." Red said as he walked over the machine that changed outfits. "And since your going to be the tallest of Urth, you'll need this. Get in." Red motioned towards the machine. I stepped inside and watched as the dress I wore got switched out for blue almighty tallest armor.

For a moment i floated in place, looking at my armor. The shoulder plates almost looked like wings. My gauntlets covered my tally marks and their was a gem on my hoverbelt. I looked just like a almighty tallest. I looked back and Pur and Red, they still seemed cautious but confident as well. Hovering towards them they blinked and Red took his hand compared our heights.

Purple did the same after Red, and their antenna dropped as their expressions went agape.

"You're actually as tall as us!" Red said. I thought I was just close to their height, not exact their height! I really could be a Almighty tallest, well, of earth at least.

"Does this change about about our relationship?" I asked, a bit quite and saddened at their revelation. 

"W-what!? No! We just didn't expect that! Blu..." Red took one of my hands, Purple took the other. They looked at me earnestly and their antenna flat against their scalps. "You could be the tallest irken, or the shortest. You can be human, vortian, Phion or even a blob and we would still love you as much as we always have." Red then lifted my chin up with his free hand. 

"You can change species, gender or height, and we would still love you to the ends of the universe. Don't doubt that!" Purple said before pulling me into a kiss, wrapping his arms around my armored torso, he had caught me a bit off guard. 

His tongue slipped into my mouth and I literally got tongue tied, not knowing what to do with my new body I felt myself relax. A rumble emitted from my throat, a chirping purr emanating from it. Seeing some red over my head I felt something gingerly grasp my new antenna and run it's finger along it. It felt amazing. 

But a beep from the control panel broke the intimacy before we could have gone further. I knew we wouldn't get far if we did start, with the whole coup thing, but I could feel some newfound fire roar in my chest after the little moment. To Pur and Red, they see me as someone with a strong will, and their love is what helps me keep it. 

Tonight I use that will and love to change everything.

\--- --- ---

I looked at the miniature army I had been given. The 50 irkens had suits like the one i was given during the Phion attack, but with additional armor. Red and Purple weren't too far behind me, but I told them this was my battle, and despite their protest I made it clear that I must go with only myself and my group. 

I had a plan and the gear installed into my new new armor, turns out some stuff in the armor can be very useful. I had Red put something special put into my gauntlets as well any other armor upgrades that could protect me. 

"Tallest Blu, when shall we proceed with the siege?" asked a magenta eyed irken as I looked up the monolith, seeing a figure on one of the many chiseled balconies. I waited for the figure to move in, suggesting a switch of guards. The ones from far away can probably see this happening, so a switch in protection is our window. Looking to my gauntlet I turned on the protective helmet, it was the best I could find to protect my head.

The moment the figure switched I looked to my group and told them to cloak and for some of them to go to the gate and stand next to the two guards. "When I give you the signal you take them out." I told them, as they nodded. 

That was the plan, irkens would move ahead while cloaked, I approach and give a signal to knock out the security. It will be silent and the queens won't know what hit them. I waited a few minutes from the building we were handing behind, getting the other irkens cloaked and we all made sure we were ready. 

We walked out our hiding place and the guards at the drive in gate to the monolith were startled at the figure of a nearly ten foot irken that wasn't the same color as the tallest. 

"Who is that?" one of the guards asked, reaching for a pistol. 

I flicked my left antenna twice and the guards yelped before the guards fell over, knocked out. I still refused to kill anyone during this revolution. So we would just knock them out and keep going forward, knocking out guards and opening doors with their keychips. 

Once inside the monolith I could see several guards had noticed our arrival , and were waiting. They had their pistols ready, and for a moment i was scared, but kept looking down on them. It was weird to be the one towering over them and not the other way around. Being an irken didn't make humans look weird or anything, I still have a human brain, but it was weird to be the powerful one for once. 

"Surrender your green ass you rosweld freak!" said one of the younger sounding guards. I turned to him and looked him in the eye. He had his pistol out and ready, yet he was clearly shaking in his boots. I gave the knockout signal again, and like a bunch of dominoes each guards fell over unconscious, one of them screamed and tried to run, but was pinned by what must have seemed like a ghost and the remaining guards were taken out, one accidently shooting the floor with a paralysis snare, but it didn't connect to anything. 

Throughout the monolith we kept going deeper, soon reaching the throne room, which was black and white marble, two thrones backed against a large painting of the planet in monochrome. That is how the queens and their counsel see the world, black and white, good and bad, day and night. They see themselves as all powerful but force others into the dirt. 

I stepped forwards, my footsteps echoing in the room, deathly silent. 

Something isn't right.

A slow clap emerged from a door adjacent to the two thrones, actually, two slow claps. From two doors emerged a queen each, both slowly clapping with what I guessed was an amused lock on their faces. 

"Seems like your ghost attack has proven effective." said Blanc as she walked over to the black throne, leaning against a arm on it. "But we have final say, and we say your silly little revolution isn't valid and you legally can't be in charge." she said smugly, looking at me as Kuro sat in the white throne. 

"Yeah, our words is law. The world is in our hands. We are not just the queens of Earth, we are the gods of it! What is a queen to a god!?" Kuro said with a cackle. "And even if you became irken you have no power against us. We know who you are, and what you have become is more than a crime against nature, your a crime against humanity! You dare escape our rule!?" Kuro roared.

I mused a bit as I stepped closer. They merely looked at me as I walked down the almost glowing white carpet in contrast to the black room. 

"You claim to be gods? You claim your word is final? You claim to be the true rulers of Earth by your word?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, we have control, and with the control we have power. We are gods!" Blanc yelled at me. 

I sighed and my antenna fell. 

"Then what Is a god to a nonbeliever?" I said as I took another step forwards, the queens backed away a bit, in a lose for works? "What are you in the face of a society that hates you? You have corrupted the world and you have been moronic in your reign, making choices that only benefit you and those close to you. You have left nothing but a pile of ashes in your reign." I looked at my gauntlets, then to the queens.

They seemed both confused and scared. I gave a signal by twitching my right antenna, telling the group to back away and gather the documents that created this system, their footsteps went towards the door. There was going to be a fire tonight.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Blanc as the doors across the room all shut, the rumbles in them telling us we were all three locked it. "Stop this! Your caging us like rats!" she yelled. Kuro looked around frantically, her veil flinging around. "Please stop! This is illegal!" Blanc cried, anger filling her voice. In her fear she grabbed a nearby stone bust of herself and charged at me with it. 

With the simple action of clutching my hands into a fist and then spreading my arms a hiss came from my gauntlets and blue flames came from them. 

Through her veil, I could see fear in Blanc's face.

\--- --- ---

A few days later

I watched the fire from a balcony on the monolith, the people who had been rioting now celebrated by burning the legal documents and proganda for the queens rule. Blanc had gotten away, her face now covered in a veil of bandages, and Kuro, she ran away in blind fear, accidently falling off a balcony to her death. I did feel bad for scaring her blind, but at least it was a quick death I guess.

I heard people cheer and people both free and once chained by the system sat around the fire having fun. The old reign of black and white was over. The monolift was going to remove the art the queens had commissioned, as well as anything black and white.

"Tallest Blu, you have company." Said one of the irken soldiers who had been on the team the night we took the castle. I turned to see Red and Purple, arms stretched out and I ran over to hug them. 

"Blu you did it!" Purple cried as he kissed my cheek. Red nuzzled into my neck, purring. I smiled and held them close, almost crying. The last few days were chaos, the counsel was being put on trial and we were searching for Blanc, to no avail. But what mattered was everything was getting better, I had ordered all factories be shut down as well as the breeding plants. Human travel to space was legalized and we were doing what we could to restore the planet.

Red kissed me and we all smiled. 

"So, what are you going to do how?" Purple asked. I thought for a moment, thinking about how far I had come. I used to be a silent slave, now I was leader of Earth. I had torn down the system that had made people suffer and now peace had returned to my home. 

"For now i have a mess to clean up, I can't do it alone." I said, it was my only answer, I had goals. Give everyone their rights back, save the planet, protect the people. "But I have a plan, and I won't allow corruption to ruin this. The people of earth come before my needs, the opposite of the queens." I added.

I looked back outside, a painting of the queens was thrown into the fire. Those two faceless figures were ironically going to be the most famous faces in history, in a few decades would people be reading about these events in books? Will there be misconceptions about this event? Will their be witch hunts for Blanc? Was she still alive? Did she crawl away somewhere to either die or regain her strength? I never got to learn much about history, but I did know that people who do evil will have a lingering presence, like a ghost, seeping into your mind and filling you with a wrath about the evil deeds they committed, the hatred growing so strong you want to kill them yourself. 

But today, the fire, the tearing down of the memories of the queens would be a day where people could celebrate the evil coming to an end. The queens were gone, and despite the dawn being far, the sky was starting to brighten for people. I looked back to Pur and Red, a irken with a blue folded cloth entered the room.

"My tallest" he said, then bowed whilst wiggling his antenna, offering the cloth to me. "The new era, must begin."

I nodded and accepted the cloth, walking to a giant pole in the center of the monolith. I lowered down the old flag, seeing the old black and white symbol made me a bit angry, but I merely tore it off the pole and unfolded the new flag. On it was a phoenix, and in it's talons was a irken rose. 

"Do you like it?" I asked Red and Pur, who smiled.

"Yeah, it looked lovely" Red said, and with that I rose the new flag. 

We all stood there in silence. I began to reflect on everything that had happened. The day I was sold to Glorp, and taken to the Massive. The fear I once held for the tallest, then the love that formed. The time they spent making sure I was ok, overwriting Glorp and pulling me aside for care. The cuddling, watching the stars, eating snacks together. The gifts they gave me, the times they fought for me. That is true love.

I thought further back, to my days in the factory. The days I could feel my ribs and the days I had to endure. I somehow survived for seven years of malnutrition and abuse. My every mistake carved into my flesh. The accidents that took lives and my coworker who never got to form her family, at least not in physical world. I hope dad is taking care of them. 

I then thought about dad. 

At first i didn't notice my hands shake as I thought about him. Even if I got to see him in some sort of hallucination or actually saw him, I still missed him. I'll never stop missing him, and that's ok. I wiped a tear away and looked at Red and Pur, and smiled. 

Then another person came to mind, one last person to save.

\--- --- ---

I walked up to my old childhood home, my mother still occupied it, yet she was not the one I was after. Due to my new height i had to bend over to get through the door. It was as dirty as I expected, but with the addition of broken toys and a indigo eyed irken watching TV. 

He paid no mind as I walked in and went to the bedroom hallway, seeing my old childhood room. The door was slightly opened and inside i could see that the room was still that stupid shade of pink I asked for when I was five. In fact when I stepped in a lot of my old childhood toys were still there, from ponies to old sock dolls, it was all still their. 

A melancholy feeling sank into my bones as I looked around. My old bed was still their, the covers replaced with a cowboy blanket. The pink had dulled and was peeling in some places. The window had cardboard taped over it and clothes littered the room. 

"Luke?" I asked to the air. Out of a closet came the same hybrid. He seemed scared of me, and when I stepped closer he jumped back into the closet. "Hey, wait. I won't hurt you." I said, kneeling down to him. Luke poked his head out again and looked at me, his antenna shooting up in realization.

"Are you sissy Bloo?" he asked. I nodded and he climbed out the closet and walked over to a wall with drawings. "I drew us as a family." he cheered, handing me the crayon work. On it was a blue stick figure with blue hair, my old self. Next to the stick figure was a smaller stick figure, green and with scribbled hair and antenna, Luke. I smiled a bit, despite his situation he could still think positively, unlike me. "Why you here?" he asked.

I handed him his drawing back and sighed. 

"I've come to take you out of of this mess." I said, to which Luke looked confused. "You'll live with me and we can fly in a big spaceship." I said and he squealed with at the mention of a spaceship. He got a old stuffed blue bear and his crayons.

"This is all I need" he said, holding out the crayons and bear with glee. I smiled and picked him up. "How long is our space trip going to be? When will we go home?" Luke asked.

"A long trip" I said, as we exited the house. 

I looked back to the house one last time. I remembered the days a little girl in a blue dress ran through the once alive gardens and laughed with no worry. Now that girl stood before a shell of her childhood, the insides rotted away by neglect. I saw the tree where my father took his life. 

I had almost forgotten. I reached into a pocket and pulled out a blue irken rose, one last thing, I couldn't visit dads grave because he was cremated and his shed spread to the old farm, I had done that myself, so this was the closet I could get to giving himas gift.

I went to tree i saw him hanging from, it had long since died, much like many other things. I placed the irken rose on the ground under the branch where the deed was done. In the dead yard, the dead grass, bushes and trees seemed to ocean towards the irken rose like a final beacon of light and hope.

"Whose the flower for?" Luke asked. 

"It's for someone i saw recently, but won't see again for years." I answered. Luke seemed confused, but when he gets older I'll explain to him what death is. "Just think of him as being far away, watching and protecting us" i added, my eyes twitching as tears began to break through. 

I decided it was time to go, and began to walk away to the cruiser that took me there. Helping little Luke in he giggled as he looked at the controls, already wanting to push them. I was going to give him the childhood and teenhood I had lacked, and he was going to be given a happy life.

My antenna twitched before I climbed into the cruiser and I turned back to the house.

In the front yard was a misty figure.

It was my dad, holding the irken rose. A warm yet sad smile on his face, I felt tears form in my eyes. Dad didn't say a word, he only simply nodded and then looked up to the sky. A patch in the sky revealed the sunset pinks and red of the sky. 

In that instant his misty figure turned purely to color, like someone cute out a piece of the aurora. It spread out large wings of light and color and lifted into the sky. For a moment I could see a single tear come from the figure. Not a tear of sadness but of closure. 

For a minute i stood there can cried, but I composed myself and got into the cruiser. I set type autopilot to take us the the monolith, where Red and Purple were waiting. 

As we flew back home I looked down below, seeing humans and irken walking together. No more barrier of slavery, everyone was free, no more pain from the factory. Luke was looking below as I opened my gauntlet enough to see my tally mark scars. It still made me freak out to touch them, and they would occasionally flare up in pain. 

But even if it still hurts I won't let it keep me down. Purple and Red are there to help, and I will help heal this planet, heal its people. A lot of healing had to be done, and it was going to hurt. 

But if I can rise from the ashes, who says i can't heal my wounds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who read this story to the end, to those who gave kudos, and to those who commented, I thank you not only from the bottom of my heart, but also from the bottom of my soul. I wish you all a good night, good evening, a good morning and good day. Thank you so much, you helped make this possible, if I could I would hug you all.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you stay safe.


End file.
